Passage
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: Bella Swan isn't your average teenage girl. She's a mutant, an X-Men to be exact. She and her team X-Calibre along with the X-Men relocate to Forks. But what happens when they cross paths with the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Bella POV

I sighed as I looked around my old dorm room one last time. This would be the last time I would ever be in this room. Well, at least for a few years more or less. I would really miss this room. I know it's a silly thing to say about a dorm room, but it's true. I would miss it a lot. I had a lot of good times in this dorm. Wild sleepovers, fun movie nights, awesome laser tags and paint ball fights and crazy music parties. It was a lot of fun and games but it always has to end at some point.

And now was that point. Unfortunately, I was leaving behind this wonderful dorm room at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in Westchester, New York for our new one in Forks, Washington. Now you see why I deemed the move unfortunate. Pretty much everyone else thinks that this move will be a new adventure. Like we don't get enough adventures. After all, we're mutants and everyone knows that the mutants get all the fun. We get a new adventure every day just by being the X-Men. Especially if you're on my team X-Calabria. We go on a _lot_ of adventures. Some fun, some not fun, but mostly crazy. But that mostly has to do with my team mates who are also my best friends.

Let's start with the teachers. First there's the founder, headmaster and head leader of the original X-Men Professor Charles Xavier. Professor Xavier, or as we call him Professor X, is pretty much the founding father of the X-Men. He's like a father to all of us. We look up to him to lead us and he always does. Prof. X has always been there for us. He's never actually been on a field mission with us. Partially because he prefers to stay on the sidelines. But mostly because he's a paraplegic. When he originally started the X-Men, the main villain at the time was Eric Lensher also known as Magneto. At first he and Eric were the best of friends, but once mutants started to get a negative view they had different views as well. Prof. X believed that mutants and humans could get along if they put forth an effort, but Eric thought that mutants and humans couldn't. Plus that mutants just _had_ to dominate the world. Pretty much just like any other wacked up villain. Anyways, the Prof. X and Eric got into a physical fight, and well let's just say Eric won. I tried to contain my giggle but was unsuccessful.

_Oh yes, just laugh at me. Just you wait. One day this will be you in the wheelchair having one of your students mock you. _I heard an all too familiar 'voice' tell me. I only use air quotes on 'voice' because voice was mental rather than vocal. One of the Prof. X's many special abilities is telepathy. That pretty much means that he can read and communicate with people with his mind. I can do the same thing except I'm not as powerful as he is. _Yet._

_No. You're not as powerful as me now and will never be. _ He thought to me smugly.

_Getting a wee bit cocky are we Professor? _I asked him. I stared at the bald blue eyed man in the wheelchair who was now facing me. He laughed and I laughed along with him. The professor could be as much as a kid as any of us. Well except the fact that he was bald I thought giggling once more.

_Hey! Bella Swan, I heard that!_ He thought to me feigning hurt.

"Aww. You know I love you. Even if you are bald" I said out loud.

"Yea. We all do baldy" I heard a quick speedy boy's voice said. I recognized the vocal voice easily as Pietro Maximoff. Pietro was Eric's one and only son out of his 3 kids and my best friend since I was a kid. Pietro and his twin sister, Wanda, were the oldest. Launa was the youngest. Despite the fact their twins the only thing they have in common is height and the same blue eyes as their dad, opposite of Launa who has green eyes.

Just like the professor and myself, the Lensher-Maximoff family also had special abilities. Eric and Launa could both manipulate any metal object within reach. Wanda ,the more responsible twin out of the two, can create red 'hex bolts'. Once again quotations 'cause we aren't exactly sure what to call them, so hex bolts seemed appropriate. While Pietro can move at an impossible speed. His ability can be quite annoying but very useful. Like Kurt's ability for instant.

Kurt Wagner is a teleporting mutant and another of my best friends. Kurt is a pretty unique mutant. Not only because of his ability but also his appearance. Kurt is … well… blue. Literally, he's blue from head to toe. He also has pointy ears and a tail. Don't get me wrong though. I like Kurt's appearance. It fits his personality really well. In some ways he's like a tall blue elf. And with the way he acts, you really think he was a blue elf. Except for the fact that he loves to play jokes any chance he gets.

_Helllllooooo!!Earth to Isabella Marie Swan!! Come back to us Bella!! Geez I swear you are so weird!!You think she's gonna snap out of it Prof? Knowing her she won't even recognize what's going on!! I wonder… I'll be right back Prof!!_

When I looked up I Pietro was already speeding out of my old dorm. I stared at Prof. X with questioning look. He returned with his own questioning eyes which were still slightly amused by Pietro's thoughts.

_What is that boy up to now? _Came another familiar pair of thoughts. These thoughts were belonged to one of my best friends and Kurt's adopted sister, Anna-Marie, preferably known as Rogue. Rogue was a really special mutant as well. It's not because of her southern accent, kick ass attitude, and way to make men pretty much foam at the mouth. But because of her ability to take other people's memories, drain their energy, and if the person's a mutant their ability as well just by touching them. As great as her power is, it also means that she can't touch anyone which can really dampen her mood. But at other times she uses it as an advantage. For example, the whole guys foaming at the mouth over her.

"Okay… and with those thoughts that's when I leave" Prof. X said laughing, slightly awkward at where my thoughts had gone. I laughed with him.

"What are you two laughing at" Rogue asked.

I tried to answer her, but I was too busy laughing.

"Alright. So I'm gonna have to figure it out the hard way, aren't I"

I still too busy laughing to answer her vocally or mentally, so I just nodded.

Apparently she must've used some of my telepathy she took from me last summer to figure out what we were laughing about, because she started to laugh with us.

"Oh yea. Cause I just _love_ using the fact that I can't touch men to make them 'foam at the mouth'" she while laughing.

Hearing it come from Rogue made it all the more funnier. I almost fell laughing.

"Okay. And that's _my_ cue to leave and _Kitty's_ cue to come in for the 'girl talk'" Prof. X said.

And as if right on cue Kitty Pryde, a.k.a Shadowcat, walked through the door smiling uncontrollably. Oh and when I say walked through the door, I literally mean _walked through_ the door. Or phasing as a simpler term. That pretty much means Kitty can make herself solid and _un-_solid any time she likes. Which she usually does pretty much, well _all _the time. Which truthfully can be seriously inconvenient at times and helpful at others. But mostly inconvenient. Rogue turned to me and grimaced.

_Don't get me started on how her little power is inconvient to me when it's NOT saving my life _she thought. And truthfully its true.

One time when we were in the danger room was malfunctioning with Kitty and me inside, she phased us out before we get blasted into smithereens. That was one time her power was helpful. On another occasion, Rouge and Gambit were in the Game Room alone. I was in my room reading a couple of books to past the time, when a furious Rouge stormed into my dorm followed by a perky and excited Kitty. When I peeked through Rogue and Kitty's memory of what had happened before they walked in I was surprised, bewildered and pretty amused. Now it was a well known fact that Gambit liked Rogue, especially since he always showed it, but as to how Rogue felt about Gambit… that was a true brain teaser. Apparently Gambit was trying to talk Rogue into kissing him and for the first time since they met, was _actually_ succeeding for once. And just when Rouge finally agreed and was about to kiss him, Kitty phased in out of nowhere screaming _"Aha! I knew you guys were having an affair"_. Needless to say both Rouge and Gambit were pretty pissed that night.

I didn't realize that Rogue was still using my telepathy because her grimaced turned into a complete frown. Apparently by the frown on Rogue's face tipped kitty off.

"Okay. If you two are having a private conversation about that night when I caught Rogue and Gambit, I said I'm sorry already! Like, get over it" she pouted.

"Never. I will _never_ forgive you for that _ever_ Kitty Pryde" she said in a tone that meant she well… _meant it_.

I was officially laughing so hard that I started to shake and my sides hurt.

"Oh, come on Rogue! _Please!_ I'm really _really_ sorry" she said pouting, while making that puppy dog face that pretty much let her get away with anything.

And it was true. It was hard to say no or whatever it was Kitty was trying to make you do when she turns her gray pearly eyes into big silver orbs and stares you down with her lower lip hanging out. We never knew how effective it was till she tried it on Logan. That was the best thing I had ever seen so far in my 17 years of life.

"No. And stop making that little puppy dog face at me. It might work on Logan and everyone else but not me" she stated confidently.

"No, it hasn't _yet_" she said evilly. That was another thing about Kitty. It's like the girl has two split personalities. One's a sweet innocent sweet little 16 year old valley girl and the other an evil genius out to torture us all with girly ways. But either way you see her, she's still our lovable Kitty Pryde.

We all laughed until the door was opened by a massively huge boy, Peter Rasputin. And when I say boy I actually mean boy. Peter's only 17 years old. Then something occurred to me … Pietro still hasn't come back yet and that worries me. Rogue stared back at me with the same worried expression. When Pietro Maximoff is gone for a long time when there's three other pranksters in the Institute, it only means trouble.

_Oh, it can't be that bad. _She thought to me. I grimaced

_With Pietro its always bad_. _Especially when he's with Evan, Bobby, and your brother._

_First of all Kurt's not my brother, he's my _adopted_ brother. _I rolled my eyes at her.

Of course Kurt wasn't her actually brother. First of all Kurt is blue, has a tail, pointy ears and has yellow eyes. Second of all for starters Rogue isn't blue, doesn't have a tail, pointy ears and yellow eyes. Instead she has light brown hair with two white streaks in the front of her hair. She has emerald eyes instead of Kurt's yellow on black ones. So it was easy to tell they were _not _blood relatives.

_Thank you very much. And like I was sayin' let Speedy Gonzales hang with Blue Boy, Icicle and Porcupine. If they get out of line Storm will put Porcupine in his place and Wanda will do the same with Speedy and Blue Boy._

I had to laugh because of two things. One, Rogue's nicknames for the three which are actually quite accurate. Evan Daniels was Porcupine because of the fact that he can create spikes that come out of his body. Kurt was either Blue Boy or Elf because of the appearance. Bobby Drake was Icicle because he could turn any liquid and his body into complete solid ice. Pietro was Speedy Gonzales because of the speed factor, it was either that or Sonic the Hedgehog. Although in truth their nicknames were similar to their actual codenames. In the X-Men were required to have codenames so that way no one will know, humans and mutant enemies alike, who we really are.

For instance Kitty's called Shadowcat because she can go through any object like a shadow and because she's sneaky like a cat. Peter's is Colossus because not only can he turn his whole entire form into metal but he's well… colossus. Bobby's actual codename is Iceman because of his ability with ice, Pietro's is Quicksilver because of how fast he is, Evan's is Spyke, Kurt is Nightcrawler because his appearance causes him to blend into the dark making him completely well… invisible and mine is Passage.

I know what you're thinking why is my mutant name Passage and I'll explain later, because truthfully I'm not so sure myself. I didn't chose my name, it was given to me by Prof. X and I've actually been meaning to ask him about it.

_We'll talk about it later Bella_ he told me answering my thoughts "But now it's time for me to finish packing up and get out of her before the 'girl talk' starts. And I highly suggest you do the same Peter" he said out loud leaving us alone in my old dorm.

"Uhhh… girl talk" Peter said unsure of himself

_Please let something happen so I don't get dragged into this _he thought sullenly _You didn't hear that Bells_

_Of course I didn't Peter, of course I didn't. _I thought back. He groaned internally.

When it came down to it Peter was one of the strongest of X- Calabria, but when it came down to Kitty Peter was as weak as the kitten she was supposed to be. Rogue chuckled beside me

_Are you ever gonna stop using my telepathy_ I complained faking annoyance

_Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What'cha gonna do about it? _

_Go call Gambit_

She froze and glared at me coldly but stopped. Just like Peter was weak to Kitty, Rogue was just as weak to Gambit. And truthfully I didn't blame her. Gambit was a real ladies' man. Raised in New Orleans so he was fluent in French, a natural flirt, and of course a gambler. It's true, where'd you he got his name _Gambit_ from. The man likes high stakes. _Very_ high stakes.

"It's nothing much Peter" Kitty said pulling out of my thoughts "We already discussed the whole Gambit-Rogue thing. Which, I might add, I am _truly _and _completely _sorry for"

I looked up to see Kitty dragging Peter over to my old bed and made him sit so she could hope on his lap. I had to admit Kitty and Peter were pretty cute together.

Peter scolded her "Now little one you shouldn't have been snooping around like that. You know better"

It was always funny when Peter called Kitty 'little one' when she's only a year younger. Peter, Rogue, Wanda, Kurt, Pietro, and I are 17. While Kitty, Evan and Bobby were 16. Launa was 15 and Gambit was 19. I'm not exactly sure how old the professor is but he's somewhere around the same age as Eric. While the teachers were in their 20's-30's. The teachers consist of Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororoe Munroe or as everyone calls her Storm, Hank McCoy, Logan, Emma Frost, Professor X, and Eric. I know I said Eric was a bad guy caused Prof. X to be in a wheelchair but long story short Eric went from bad to good.

I turned my attention back to the others realizing that went spacing again. It's something I do naturally which Prof. X thinks has to do with my telepathy.

I flopped down on the floor next to Rogue, who was sitting in one of my blue bean bags.

"What I wanna know is why you were even snooping around" Rogue interrogated

"That's a good question Kitts. Why were you snooping around" I said, using the nickname we had given her over time.

She shrugged her shoulders and flipped a piece of her brown hair behind her carefully, trying not to hit Peter; "I don't know. I was just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kitty" said a new voice that added to our gathering. By the hint of a German accent, something told me it was Kurt. I looked up to my ceiling to find him hanging onto the ceiling light by his tail with Wanda on his back. We all knew that Kurt and Wanda like one another. _They_ just didn't know it yet.

"Oh right. Curiosity gonna kill me because my name is Kitty right" she inquired.

"Yea. Pretty much Kitts" I heard Pietro say. I turned around to find him just a few feet away from Rogue and me with Launa on his back, followed by Evan on his skate board. She hopped off his back to go sit down besides Kitty and Peter, while Pietro ran over to sit in my other bean bag.

"So where have you been, Speedy" Rogue asked

"Well, if you must know Miss Grumpy Pants, I was making sure I had all my stuff together for when we leave later" he said sighing at the end.

We didn't want to leave but we had to. It wasn't safe here anymore, our newest enemy Mr. Sinister was somehow intercepting everything we do. It was already bad enough that the man's a mutant scientist, but the fact that he kidnapped me _and_ got some of my DNA to create his 'ultimate mutant' was not good. So we had to relocate. Effective immediately.

"What's all the sad faces about"

I looked up to see Bobby walking in with Laura Kindly right behind him. Laura was another one of my best friends. She's 16 like Bobby, but her age has never gotten in her way before. She's so much like Logan because well… she and Logan _share _the same DNA. And, no this has nothing to do with Mr. Sinister. This was _way _before him. Once again, long story short, Logan was a part of this Weapon X program, when things went wrong they decided to try again. They tried 22 times before. Instead of using Logan's DNA to make clones like before, they tried to reproduction for the 23rd time. And it, surprisingly, worked which resulted into Laura's birth. So that's where her mutant name comes from, X-23. She was the 23rd try of Weapon X. At first when she came to the Institute, she had a hard time adjusting. But now, she fits right in.

Bobby bent down to the floor and rose up slow revealing a block of ice which appeared to be a chair. He sat down down and sighed.

"Comfy" he said with a big goofy grin on his face. We couldn't help but laugh. Bobby might be a jokester but he sure does know how to make people laugh.

"So what's up and why are you two hanging upside down on the ceiling" Laura asked still laughing

Before Kurt or Wanda could say anything Pietro piped up.

"I say we turn on the ceiling fan" he exclaimed, which was normal. For him anyways. So what we did what we normally did when he did things like that. Hit or throw the nearest thing at him.

"Pietro" we all said.

"What" he complained.

"Pietro Maximoff, you turn on this ceiling fan while were up here and you're gonna get" Wanda threatened.

Pietro murmured something to quick for us to pick up. But thanks to Laura and Logan sharing the same DNA and abilities, she has heightened senses so she heard every word.

"Translation please" Wanda asked as Kurt lowered her down onto my bed.

"Pretty much the usual. He mocked you and cursed under his breath" she explained.

"Traitor" he mumbled this time so we could hear.

And we laughed as usual. This was pretty much standard with use. Pietro says something stupid, we get on him, he says something we can't hear, and Laura translates.

"And to answer your question to what's up… Bella" Kitty asked. That was standard to. When there's an awkward silence it's my job to set everything straight.

"Umm… Pietro's still mad. Bobby thinks that him being mad is funny and everyone else is thinking about how they're gonna miss this place" I said. Then Pietro's and Bobby's thoughts took a quick turn.

"Correction. Now _everyone's_ thinking of how they're gonna miss this place" I mumbled.

It was so depressing. We loved Xavier's. This is the place where we grew up and met. There were so many fun memories here that we couldn't let go of. Nothing could change how we were feeling right now. Not Bobby's jokes, Pietro's stupidity or hair brained schemes… not even Kitty's always so perky mood. Now when_ Kitty_ can't change a depressing mood, you _know_ there's something wrong. I sighed.

I don't know if anything was gonna us up. It was just way _too_ much. Everyone tried to think of a way to brighten the mood, but were coming up short.

A lot of time must have passed by because the next thing I now, there's a slight knock on my door.

"Come in" Launa's soft voice answered.

A red-headed woman known only as Jean Grey popped her head in. As soon as we realized it was Jean we all quickly plastered smiles on our faces.

"You all are horrible" she said _I can read your minds remember _she thought to us. Just like me and the professor, Jean was also telepathic. She walked in the room followed behind a man wearing red quartz sunglasses named Scott. He looked around the room and chuckled, while mumbling something.

"He says we need to work on our acting skills" Laura explained.

"Hey" Scott started

"Your words, not mine. I just repeated it" she smugly, 'cause she was right. Scott said it she just re- said it.

"Whether or not Scott said it-" she stopped to stare at us "it still wasn't for Laura to say"

"Sorry Jean. Sorry Scott" she said turning to each of them.

"It's okay. Now, what are you guys doing just sitting around" Jean asked

"There's nothing to do" Evan complained

"We're already packed" Kitty said

"We made sure everything already to go" Rogue added

"We already played in the danger room already" Bobby said

"We made sure we had everything we were going to take" Launa stated

"Made sure everything was put away" Wanda commented

"And made sure the security system for it was set" Kurt finished

"We made sure that the flight was ready" Peter announced

"Made sure Defcon 4 was working properly and called Forge to check" Laura said

"Checked that all the results of my pranks were cleaned up" Pietro added

"So there's nothing to do _but_ sit around" I concluded.

Well that pretty much had Jean and Scott stumped, because those where the things _they _going to check to made sure _we _did.

"Yes Bella, we were going to check to make sure those were the things you all were supposed to do" Jean started "But there _has_ to be _something _you all can do before we go"

"What's the point? We leave in a few minutes anyways" Rogue said.

"She's right. We better go get our stuff now" Kurt said. He reached out to Wanda still in the same position that he came in in, took her hand and teleported to their rooms.

"We better do the same, Kitts" Launa said hopping off the bed. Kitty nodded still quiet.

"I'll come with you" Peter said, wrapping an arm around Kitty and they left.

"I'd better go check with Auntie O real quick" Evan said hopping on his skate board and skating out the room followed by Bobby and Laura.

I sighed and stretched. "You guys most likely gotta get your stuff too" I asked.

"Already taken care of" Pietro said, standing and raced off. Rogue and I got up when Pietro returned with Rogue and his coats, his backpack and her purse.

"Thanks" she said taking her purse and coat from him. He handed me my jacket, iPod nano, and book.

"Thanks Pietro" I sighed

"No prob" he said just as gloomy. Jean and Scott walked out first so we could turn off the lights.

I sighed as I looked into Rogue and Pietro's mind. Rogue remembering our first annual movie night. Pietro was remembering when the guys ambushed us with water guns. While l was remembering the first night we all hung out as best friends. And with one last sigh from the 3 of us l flicked the lights off.

"Bella, Pietro wake up. Where here" I heard Rogue say with a yawn. I opened my eyes to a gray muted light and groaned. We were finally here. I remembered the night before and sighed. We had left around ten that night. Pietro, Rogue, Bobby, Laura, Evan and I rode with Professor X and Storm. While the others rode with Scott and Jean. Hank, Emma, and Forge were staying back in Westchester, along with some allies. Logan, Eric, and Gambit where already in Forks with my dad, Charlie.

Charlie Swan was Chief of Police in Forks. That's how our story works out easily. The story is that Prof. X decide he wanted to expand the school coast wise. So he started with Forks. But the school has yet to be finished in production, so Bobby, Evan, Rogue, Peter, Pietro, Kitty, and l 'decided' to go to Forks High School until their done. But first they need the Chief of Police's approval, which will be a while. The others have decided they'll stick at the lnstitute since they've never been to high school. So that's our cover story in a nutshell.

Since our first day doesn't start till next week, we're gonna unpack. I'm going to start at the Institute first, then go to Charlie's, since that's where l'm going to be staying some nights. It was Jean's idea, so Charlie and l could spend time together. Truthfully, l really don't mind. My dad is a lot like me in some ways. He's not a mutant, and neither is my mom Renee. I'm actually the only mutant in my family. I guess you can say we're the same personality wise , l guess. I looked out the window of the airplane only to find more gray.

_Is that all that's here, gray? Oh! Hold on a sec… nope just more gray. _Rogue thought wryly

_I can't believe they woke me up and It's still night! Who do they think I am?! A freakin bird?! I bet Bella's listening to me… Well you can just forget it Bells, cause I'm going back to sleep! And there's nothing you can do about it so ha! _Pietro practically screamed at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pietro, it _is _morning" I said between laughs. Rogue stared at me then at Pietro then back at me shaking her head. Before anyone could saw anything a stewardess walked by with blankets and pillows in her hands.

"Good morning. I'm here to collect your blankets and pillows before we land. Would you also like something to eat too" she asked sweetly.

"What a sec! It is morning" he asked in disbelief.

"Umm… yes" she said though it came out more like a question.

Pietro looked out the window, then at the stewardess, then at me and Rogue. He sighed handed over his blanket and pillow

"Can I get some orange juice please" he resigned.

"I'll have apple juice" Rogue added

"Can I get some orange juice too" I asked

"Sure, of course" she said a little bit confused. She walked away in still confused to go get our juices. Rogue and Pietro turned to look at me and I giggled.

"She thinks that we must not be used to no sun. Also that we must be traveling with the others because of Pietro's weird outburst" I explained still laughing. Then they joined me. The stewardess walked back over with our juice, but paused to stare at us.

"Umm… here's your juice" she said a little unsure

_Okay, they are so with those other kids and adults… _she thought to herself and unknowingly myself. I sent her thoughts to Pietro and Rogue. We tried to stifle our giggles but we slipped a little.

_Okay… these are some really weird people… _she thought again "Well let me know if you need something" she said. We nodded our heads since we were still laughing. She smiled wearily at us and walked away.

_What's up with you guys _Evan thought to me. I turned around to find Evan sitting next to Bobby and Laura staring at us curiously. Then Kitty, followed by Peter and Launa. I gave them an instant replay of what had happened.

_Aww. You guys that was mean… but kind of funny _Launa told me

_Ha-ha! Poor woman… she probably thinks you guys were weirdoes _Evan thought amused.

The others just laughed quietly, trying not to attract any attention, when I realized something.

"Hey. Where's Wanda and Kurt" I asked out loud.

"Right here" I turned around to see Wanda with a human looking Kurt behind her. Kurt had to use his image inducer for the trip. He doesn't like wearing it but it's necessary. This way instead of being a blue elf, he has dark blue hair and matching eyes. Minus the tail ears and tail, but either way he's still Kurt.

"We went up to the pilot's seat to see how much longer it was going to be. Why" she said.

Once again I replayed our little time with the stewardess. Kurt busted out laughing earning a few stares from the passengers until Wanda starred to shush him.

"What it's funny" he said still laughing moving to sit in his seat in front of us.

"Whether it's funny or not, it was still wrong. You guys know better" she said sitting down beside him.

"Oh come _on_ up! Have some fun why don't you, instead of being a grouch all the time" Pietro complained.

"Pietro" she warned

"Wanda" he complained again. And thus the 'Maximoff Twin Stare Showdown' begun. The 'Maximoff Twin Stare Showdown' was pretty much Wanda and Pietro staring each other until one of them gave up. It was pretty amusing when they do this. It usually goes on for hours. So instead of being bored out of our mind until we land, we can watch these two. Wanda and Pietro were the funniest twins I know. They're complete opposites, in personality and appearance. Pietro was cocky, sneaky, a total prankster, the schemer, and the reckless twin with short white hair. Wanda on the other hand was responsible, the organizer, has no tolerance for Pietro's schemes, and a problem solver with long brownish black hair.

They hardly ever get along… truthfully if it wasn't for Launa they wouldn't get along at _all_. Out of the three of them, Launa was the peace keeper. She always brought compromise to the twins. I'm surprised she can actually _survive_ these two. They may e funny at times, but others are just plain scary. I felt bad for her. I looked over to where she was sitting next to Kitty. Her were in light curls though they didn't look right. Launa had to wear an image inducer just like Kurt. It's not that she's furry like Kurt or anything. It's just the fact that people would know she's something else, since her hair and lips are the same shade as her light green eyes. It sounds weird, but just like Kurt and his elf like appearance, it works for her. But for the trip, with Kitty's consent, we settled with orange hair and a light pink colored lips. It looked nice on her, but I preferred her natural green look.

_What'cha thinking about Bells_ Launa thought to me. I sent her my thoughts and she smiled widely at me.

_Oh, they aren't _so_ bad_ she thought wryly. We laughed because she was right. They could be worse.

"Alright you two! Knock it off "she demanded. Pietro made a face and turned away from Wanda. Wanda humphed, but did as she asked.

_See Bella. They aren't so bad _she thought.

Just then the pilot announced we'd be arriving in Port Angeles in a few minutes. Kitty was bouncing up and down in her seat like crazy.

"Cam down Little One" Peter chuckled.

"I can't" she squealed. Rogue rolled her eyes and I sighed. Everyone was suddenly excited after Jean, Scott, Prof. X and Storm's pep talk the night before.

_Flashback Starts_

"_Come on everyone it'll be fun" Jean encouraged_

"_Think of all the new friends you'll make" Storm added. Our profound grimaces turned into full frowns. "I most likely should have left that part out, shouldn't I"_

"_Yes" we said in unison. Storm frowned at that. Evan sighed._

"_It's not your fault Auntie O. It's just that… well … um….A little help Bell" Evan asked._

"_Look, us and kids at school just won't mix" I stated "It just wouldn't end … well"_

"_Look guys you never know until you try" Scott said_

"_Listen, I understand this will be a hard transition and things have been… rough. But you all are who you are. And you all do what exactly" he said. We all sighed_

"_We rise to the occasion" I said_

"_And that's what I expect you all to do" he said "Especially you Bella. I didn't make you leader for nothing-"_

"_But that's exactly what I'm trying to do! I'm thinking of my team and to lead them-" _

"_And sometimes being a leader means taking a few risk-"_

"_But not stupid ones where too much are at stake-"_

"_Bell, I know what's at stake-"_

"_Do you Professor? Or have you forgotten" _

"_Bella, you will not speak to me in that manner! You know as well as I do that this is-"_

"_For the best?! Is that what you were going to say? Because if that's what you're going to say you're wrong"_

"_I know what I'm doing-"_

"_Sure about that? When Mr. Sinister took me hostage you sure didn't! Not to mention the fact that he took my DNA"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan"_

"_Professor Charles Xavier"_

"_Enough! Both of you! You're both acting like children now stop it" Jean yelled. If she wasn't so angry, she would be crying. I realized I was standing and I flopped down in my seat and tried to sleep. I heard the professor roll away, while Storm and Scott tried to coax everyone with talk of attraction sites and the malls. _

_Flashback Ends_

I sighed everyone was staying away from the argument between m and Prof. X. They've never seen us argue before and it scared them. They ever saw that side of either of us and didn't know what to make of it. They decided not to mention it because they thought it was over. But little did they know it wasn't over. Though we didn't say anything, we both knew that once we were alone we'd finish the conversation.

But I tried not to think about because we were now landing. I sighed and leaned my head back on the head rest. I tried to focus on seeing my dad. It's been a while since I'd seen Charlie. The last time I saw him I was 14, when I finally stopped coming to Forks. I really did hate Forks, but I guess I'd have to suck it up. My mom lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her new husband Phil. Phil plays baseball, strictly minor league though. But he moves around a lot meaning my mom has to go with him, needless to say I don't see her much. But, that's okay with me. My mom is more… eccentric than I am. She's more outgoing, fun, and relaxed about things than I am. Charlie is the complete opposite of Renee, so we get along easier. Not that I don't love Renee, I do. I couldn't have two better people for parents, especially since they couldn't care less about my mutation. They're the best parents in the world.

We finally landed at the airport. The stewardess from earlier waved goodbye to us. We all grinned ear to ear at her and said goodbye, causing her to freak even more. Once we were clear of her we started to burst out laughing.

"You all the worst damn kids there is" a gruff voice told us. I turned around to see Logan standing with my dad and Eric chuckling.

"Hey dad. Hey Eric. Watch the potty mouth Logan" I said

We all laughed and gave everyone hugs.

"How was the flight" Charlie asked.

"It was… interesting" Prof. X said. We all looked in different directions trying to think of something to change the subject to.

"Where's Gambit" I asked quickly before they could question our awkward silence.

"Uhhh…. About that guys. You see the thing is…" Charlie stopped turning to look at Logan and Eric for help.

"Dad-"

"Now, before you go snooping in my head, I need you to remember I really don't know how to deal with things like this" he interrupted me quickly.

"Look, while Gambit and I were out yesterday we ran into a young girl" Logan interceded.

A girl? What did a girl have to do with anything?

"Anyways, turned out she was a well… you know" he said, not saying the "m" word out loud because we were surround by people "So, the kid didn't have anywhere to go so we let here stay at the Institute. When it turns out…"

He stopped staring at me and Laura with an expression of hurt, anger and sorrow… but mostly anger.

"It turns out that the child had a run in with Nathaniel" Eric said finally speaking for a first time. Then I understood. She was like Laura, Logan and myself. She'd been experimented on… and by Sinister. I don't know what caused me to do it, but I turned to look at Prof. X. It turned out that he was staring at me as well. Instead of looking angry like we both felt towards each other, it was pained. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned away from him.

"That's not the worst part. It turns out that she was taken by him just a few days after Bella was" Logan picked up.

What a minute… did he just say _after _I was taken by Sinister. What did that mean for me or for this girl? I think I was about to hit my breaking point. Apparently the others could see that because everyone's thoughts were trying to tell me to calm the hell down. But I didn't want to hear it. I sent the thoughts straight back to their owners. They must have got the hint because it was silent in my head. I took a few deep breathes before speaking.

"Where is she" I asked as calmly as I could.

"At the new Institute with Gambit" Eric said.

Charlie put an arm around my shoulders and sighed; "Bells, there's more" he said resigning

"What _more_ could there possibly _be_" I groaned.

"Whatever he did to the child it affected her appearance" Eric said

"What'cha mean daddy" Launa spoke up. Eric glanced towards her and looked around at everyone, finally pausing at me. "Whatever he did to the child affected her appearance" he repeated "Because she looks _exactly_ like Bella"

We all froze. She looked exactly like me? That can't be possible. She… she can't! I tried to look in their mind but they blocked all images of the girl. I couldn't see what she looked like.

"Now calm down, Bells. She does look like you, but not so much exactly like you. There are some differences" Charlie said trying to soothe me.

"Charlie's right, Bella. I suppose I shouldn't have said she looked exactly like you" Eric amended.

"Well, then what are we standing here for. Let's go see our new recruit" Prof. X said

I hadn't realized we were walking. Then I realized I wasn't walking. I was pretty much being dragged by Charlie and Rogue. With a little help from Jean's telekinesis. I hopped in the back of the Charlie's Cruiser with Pietro and Rogue, while the Charlie and Prof. X rode up front. The others went with Eric in the van and Logan rode his motorcycle.

I sighed. The trip to the 'New Institute', as we were now calling it was quiet. Mostly because the professor and I still weren't speaking, Pietro and Rogue didn't know what to say and Charlie had no clue what the hell was going on. I felt bad for them, it's not every day your overall leader and team leader get into a fight. Especially when the overall leader was your mentor who's like a father and your team leader's your best friend. Needless to say it was very quiet.

Instead I looked out the window watching the scenery. It was all so … _green_. Not that it wasn't pretty, it was just to green. I supposed I could get used to it. Just like I would everything else. I sighed. Okay, time for me to make a compromise. From now on I would like this. I would be like the others and take the opportunity to make a change. I was going to enjoy it, whether I liked it or not. Prof. X turned around to smile at me, which was odd. Or at least I found it odd. I thought he was made at me. Then I heard him sigh.

_Bella, I'm not mad at you. A little disappointed, yes, but not mad _he thought to me

_What do you mean you're little disappointed… _I looked in his mind to see what on earth he could be disappointed about. He tried to hide it from me but I already saw it. He was disappointed in himself.

_Professor…_

_Don't Bella. You were right. I didn't know what to do when Mr. Sinister took you. But please understand. I was worry that I was going to have to tell your parents and the students that we lost you and it was my fault. I was so worried I couldn't think straight Bella. I was afraid I was going to lose one of my best students forever _ he explained. I felt horrible and guilty. I had yelled at the professor over because I was trying to think everyone else, that I didn't even realize how this was effecting him.

_Professor I am _so sorry _that doesn't even express how sorry I am. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. I-_

_Stop Bells. It was both of our faults. How about from now on we stay honest with each other about everything. Deal?_

_You got it baldy_ I thought back to him and we smiled

"So how've you been Bells" Charlie asked, mostly asking about our recent talk.

"Just fine Dad" I answered.

"That's good. You sure" he asked. I sighed knowing where he was getting at. Of _course_ he knew about what happened with Sinister. It wasn't mine or the professor's idea. This time it was Jean. She thought be best for Charlie to know. So we told him. He was furious, but understanding unlike how my mom would have reacted. Renee was always so dramatic when it came to my safety, so we left her out of that secret. But it was for the best.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine really. You worry too much" I complained.

"Yeah, well. I have to, Bells. You're still my little girl" he grumbled. Charlie wasn't always the best at showing his emotions. Another reason why we get along easily.

"Well, here we are" the professor said. And I had to admit the place looked exactly like the Institute. Except this Institute was white, red, and black instead of red and black. There was a small woods surrounding it to keep it easily concealed. It was well… perfect.

We pulled into the garage to find Gambit leaning casually against his red convertible. He looked up and smile as he watched us come in, but smiled even bigger when he saw Rogue step out of the car.

"Save your breath. It ain't happenin'. Especially after _last time_" Rogue said walking away to claim her room leaving an awestruck Gambit behind. He turned to Kitty and glared.

"Oh come _on _guys! I said I was sorry. Get over it already" Kitty complained sullenly.

"I don't think so petite. Not this time" he said. Kitty pouted, grab her stuff and also went to claim her room.

"Aww. You guys are hurting her feelings" I said mockingly

"Yeah, man. Have a heart. Girl says she sorry" Evan added

"Oh fine. I forgive her" he said giving in

"Rally?! You mean it Gambit" Kitty said, sticking her head through the door. Why do I get the feeling she was out the door the whole time she left.

_Was petite outside the door the whole time _he thought to me. I shrugged. I actually hadn't been paying attention to anyone's thoughts the whole time.

"Yea, I forgive you" he said. She ran to him and pretty much knocked him over hugging him.

_Whoa! What have you been feeding this girl?! _Gambit thought taken back. I stifled a giggle at the thought. Kitty may be tiny but she was strong.

"Yay! Thank you Gambit. Now all I have to do is to get Rogue to forgive me" she said and then she was off the way she came.

"I'd better go follow her to make sure she doesn't cause any mischief" Peter chuckled and was off to go find her.

"Well, we better go pick out our rooms" said Wanda

"And with that. I'm gone" Pietro said running at full speed to go find what he'd deemed the 'best room' .

"He's right" Kurt said "Wanna come help me look Wanda"

"Sure. Let's go" And they were gone.

"I wanna go find a good room, too" Launa said

"I'll help" Laura offered. They were on their way out until they turned around.

"You coming Bella" asked Laura

I shook my head. They looked at each other and shrugged. I'd look for a room later. First, I wanted to meet my brand new look- a-like.

Lec POV

Dammit. Where the hell did Gambit go? I sighed. Waiting for Gambit to come back from doing God knows what would most likely be forever. So I decided to go exploring. I got up off my new bed and walked out the door. I wasn't sure exactly what I was looking for. I just needed something to do. All I've been doing was practicing using my powers _all day_. And since Logan, Eric and Charlie Swan went to go get some people. I don't remember who they said they were though I do remember them mentioning the girl who Mr. Sinister mixed my DNA with. That jackass. Who does he think he is? Just going around taking people's DNA and mixing it with other peoples'? Apparently since he mixed my DNA with the girl, we know look alike some. Is the man insane or something? Anyways Eric, Logan, Gambit and Charlie said once the others get here they can try to figure out what's going on. But that was _hours_ ago and I'm officially _bored_.

I was on the first floor when I heard voices. I hid in the corner of the wall to hear what was going on.

"Come on Rogue! I said I was sorry! When are you going to let it go" a high soprano voice was begging someone.

"No" replied a stern southern voice; a girl. I heard a boy chuckle. The voice was deep and muscular.

I paid attention to their thoughts. It was hard to do. I didn't know how to do it exactly. Eric could control metal objects, while Logan had metal claws that came out of his knuckles. And Gambit could make anything charge with kinetic energy. So needless to say I wasn't very good at reading minds. Other than that my other abilities are pretty easy to do. I have three powers. One is the telepathy that I have no idea how to do it fully yet. The second is copying other people's ability to use as my own. That one's pretty easy to do, although Eric says from what the girl- Bella I think that's what he said- could do the same thing except it changed her hair and eye color when she did it. The third was tricky… apparently there was something missing to trigger it. Logan said he figures I can do what this kid Kurt can do. Which is teleporting. Except I can only travel half of the way. They think that I need something or someone to help me travel the whole way. They think maybe this Bella may be able to help me transport fully.

Anyways I turned my attention to the two girls and the boy. I tried to concentrate on who they were, their power, and if they were a threat or not. The girl with the soprano voice name was Kitty Pryde. She could phase through objects. The other girl was Anna-Marie although everyone called her Rogue. She could absorb people's memories, life source and if they were mutants their abilities. The boy they were was Peter Rasputin. Peter could turn his whole entire form into metal. They weren't threats, they were the younger X-Men team they said I'd be a part of.

Apparently Kitty had caught Rogue and Gambit when they were about to … oh God you can't be serious! They were going to _kiss_! And Gambit knew what she could do to him?! God that man is an idiot. I made a gagging sound. Big mistake.

"What was that sound" the girl, Rogue asked. Shit. I tried to focus in a way to get out of there, but all I could was control metal, extract metal claws and use kinetic energy all which would not help. I wonder…

I tried to concentrate on phasing myself through the wall. I wasn't sure if it would work since I've never seen it before except in that earlier memory Kitty was reminiscing. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but the next thing I knew I was on my but on the floor of what seemed to be the next room. I got up and pressed my ear to the wall to listen to see if it worked.

"Odd. I thought I heard something" said Rogue

"Maybe it was the wind or something" the boy, Peter, suggested

"Maybe" Kitty said

I took my ear of the wall and sighed in relief. It actually worked. I didn't think it would but it did. I felt proud of myself. Then I heard another pair of footsteps. Then they stopped. I tried to trace the thoughts like I did a few minutes ago, but there was nothing. I turned to my instincts on this one. I span around and brought my right foot to their neck. I felt them grab the front of my shirt and their other hand was in a fist in front of my face.

I cocked my head slightly to see who my opponent was and gasped. It was a girl who looked around my age. The girl had to be Bella. She looked exactly like me. The only difference was that she had mahogany hair with wide chocolate brown eyes while I had deep medium blue eyes with blond hair and a weird black undertone in the back. Other than that we were _exactly _the same. We could pretty much pass for twins. She let go of my shirt and lowered her fist and stared in utter disbelief. I did the same and she backed away. I stared into her face which was still frozen in shock and remained quiet. So I decided to say something.

"Umm… hi" I said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Hello" she said unsure of herself. I didn't blame her. It's not every day you met another mutant you've never met who looks like you because of a wacked up mutant scientist. She laughed.

"What" I asked

"I'm not _exactly _sure, but it sounded like a wacked mutant scientist, mutant meeting a look alike you don't know … I think. For some reason, it's not exactly clear" she explained.

"Oh. Well yeah your right. Why do you think we can't really read each others' mind" she looked confused "I heard you walking down the hall, but I couldn't hear your mind"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. What do you think Professor" she said turning around. I followed her eyes until they fell unto a old bald man in a wheelchair. Followed by a woman with red hair and a man with red quartz sunglasses.

"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. But you can call me professor or Prof. X. This is Jean Grey and Scott Summers" he gestured to the two people behind him.

"Oh. By the way, my name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella" she said

"My name's Alecandra Fields. But everyone calls me Lec" I said finally introducing myself.

"It's nice to meet you Lec" said Jean

I looked around the room for the first time. It was a big office, It must belong to the professor.

"Yes Lec, this will be my new office. This will be the room where you'd come to when you need to see me. How are you Lec" he asked

"Fine" I said trying to figure out how he knew I guessed this was his office. Then I realized that he most read minds too.

_Yes I can read minds. And so can Jean and as you already guessed Bella _he thought towards me.

"Oh. Okay" I said a little bit dumbstruck. I wonder what Scott could do…

_Scott can produce red beams from his eyes _he explained.

I looked around the people in front of me. They all wore smiles on their faces and I could tell they were genuine. I never thought that I would ever meet anyone who seemed so happy. Truly and exceptionally happy.

"Of course were happy Lec. That is what you were thinking, right" Bella asked. I nodded my head and she continued "I know it's hard to understand sometimes, but everything happens for a reason."

"She's right" Scott said speaking for the first time "Sure we have our ups and downs, but it does happen for a reason"

"Just like everything else in the world" added Jean. I frowned. They really can't think that, can they?

"Yes, we do Lec" Professor X answered my silent question " Lec, Everything happens in the world for a reason. A reason that will help change the world for the best. No one ever said it was going to easy, but life's never easy"

"Yep. It's a hard knock life" Bella added

"Or as I like to put it. A real bitch" said a quick fast voice

"Pietro" Jean scolded. Then a boy with white hair and blue eyes appeared in the room.

"Hey. Name's Pietro Maximoff. You know my dad, Eric" he said. He spoke so quickly it was hard to keep up. I'd have to work on that.

"Hi. I'm Lec Fields" I said

"Cool. Hey, you look a lot like Bella except prettier" he said . I suddenly realized what was going on. I better explain this to him.

"Alright, Pietro listen up. I'm not interested nor will I _ever _ be interested. So you can go tell your friends that to so I won't have to repeat myself" I explained to him.

Pietro stared at me shell shocked and then spoke.

"Hold that thought, Lecs" he said adding a s to the end of name and ran off.

"Hey" I called after him but he was already gone. Man, that boy could haul ass!

"Where'd he go" I asked, but before I could ask he came back followed by 3 other boys.

One was well… blue. Was he supposed to be like that? The professor and Jean nodded so that was a yes. The other boy had sandy blond hair with blue eyes. While the last boy had deep brown skin with black eyes and black hair.

"Guys, this is Lec. The one that says she's not interested in anyone" he explained.

They looked at each other and then me. Then they laughed.

"Man you are _so_ like Bella. I'm Bobby Drake" the sandy blond said.

"Totally" the boy with brown hair said "I'm Evan Daniels"

"I'm Kurt Wagner" the blue boy said. Wait a minute. Is this guy _ German_ too? Well, holy shit! What other nationalities do they have here? The professor and Jean laughed.

"What's so funny" Bobby asked looking at Bella. She made a quick face before answering.

"I'm not exactly sure. Something about Kurt being German and wondering about what other nationalities are here" she said "I can't read her mind _exactly. _ It's not all that clear"

"Whoa. Weird, man" said Evan.

"Well at least one of us won't have Bella snooping in their head" Pietro joked. Bella slapped his arm.

"Ow, Bells! I was just kidding, you know" he exclaimed

"I know. You were just being annoying"

"When is he not" a girl asked.

I looked towards the door to see several people walking in. I realized that three of them were the kids who almost caught me earlier. Along with them was Logan, Eric and Gambit. Seeing Gambit reminded me of something.

"Gambit! Where the hell have you been" I shouted

"I went to go see if the others were here " he said defensively

"That was _hours _ago! I was bored out of my mind waiting for you" I complained

"Well sorry for taking so long" he said

"Whatever" I said giving up. Arguing with Gambit was pointless.

_You… say.. again… _someone thought. I think it was Bella. So this must have been what she meant by the thoughts not being clear.

… _Can't… explain… it's… not… hear … thoughts…_

"What" I asked out loud. Every one glanced at me then Bella then back at me again.

"What's going on" the girl that made the comment about Pietro . She had soft brown hair with the same blue eyes as Eric and Pietro. So from what Eric told me, this must be Wanda one of his two daughters.

"I think I was listening to Bella's thoughts. I think… . I can't be sure. They're fuzzy" I explained.

"Well that's weird" Kitty said

"Trust me Kitty, I know" I said

She stared at me for a second and then realized I slipped up.

"Oh… yea. About that noise you guys heard earlier… that was me" I explained sheepishly

"I told you I heard something" Rogue exclaimed

"Our bad, Rogue get over it" said Kitty hastily

"Little one…" Peter said to her warningly

"_Anyways_... how'd you even get out of there without us seeing you" Rogue said quickly trying to change the subject. _If she only knew what was coming…_

"The thing is, I can copy people's powers like Bella. And I saw Kitty use her power in a memory she was remembering and used it" I explained looking down.

"Amazing. You did it just by looking at Kitty's memory" Prof. X asked. I nodded my head.

"Wow. I had to_ see _the power before I could actually _use _it. That's really amazing ,Lec" Bella complimented.

"Wait a minute. _Which _memory was she remembering" asked Rogue

I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at her, then glanced at Kitty and then Gambit. Apparently she put the pieces together because she groaned loudly.

"_Great_! Is _nothing sacred _anymore" she furiously as she stomped out the room.

"_It wasn't my fault_" Kitty complained "I was simply _curious_" Kurt opened his mouth to speak but closed it after receiving the glare of death from her.

"Don't you _dare _say 'curiosity killed the cat' Kurt Wagner. Not unless you _want _me to kick your butt" she threatened darkly.

I swear that was _terrifying. _I swear that little sprite pretty much looked as if she was really going to _kill _Kurt. I really and truly felt sorry for him. Kitty stomped out the room slamming the door behind her.

"Maybe I should-" Peter started but was interrupted by Logan.

"Not so fast Tin Man. Let Sprite calm down some, _then _go check on her. We don't need anyone dying today" Logan joked, but I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Was Kitty _that bad_? Then, I thought back to what just happened and realized yes. Yes, Kitty was _that bad. _And possibly worse. I sighed knowing somehow, I was going o be in the same position soon.

"Well, that's Kitty for you in a nutshell" said a girl with green hair. That would have been weird but it worked on her. She was standing next to a girl long bluish- black hair that remind me of Logan. Then I remembered what Logan said about his past and how the same thing happened to him and a young girl. I think he said it was Laura. Yep, that was it. He also said she looked out their youngest member who was also Eric's daughter, Launa. So the girl with the green hair must be Launa.

"Yes Lec, that's correct" Prof. X said enthusiastically "Lec was able to indentify Launa, Wanda and Laura from what Eric and Logan has told her"

I looked down sheepishly again from the professor explanation.

"It was nothing really. I just have a really good memory, that's all" I said quickly. It's not that I didn't like the spotlight, I just like it every now and then. Not to be conceited or anything.

"So, I say we kick off the first day at the new Institute and Lec's arrival. And no, I'm not sucking up to you Lec" Pietro said

Truthfully it didn't sound like a bad idea. It sounded pretty fun.

"Before you do let's take care of a few things first" Prof. X said

"Like what" Wanda asked

"Well for starters, Lec do you want to stay here or go to school with Bella, Kitty, Pietro, Peter, Bobby, Evan and Rogue" he asked simply

They looked at me with excitement in their eyes. I knew they wouldn't mind either way whether I went with them or not. But it sounded fun… like an adventure and lucky for me, I was the adventurer. I guess Bella picked up parts about adventure and being an adventurer.

"Sure . Why not? Sounds fun" I said

A chorus of yeah's and wohoo's we said until Jean shushed them.

"Next is to take care of your ability dilemma" he said

Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. We needed to figure out what was the other half to my supposed teleporting.

"Why don't you kids go set up for whatever you all are planning. While the professor and Jean figure out Lec's ability shortage. Logan, Eric, Gambit why don't you guys go check on Storm. She's gone for a while" Scott said

"Storm is my Aunt Ororoe. She can control the weather" Evan explained before I could even ask. Hmm… controlling the weather sounded like a cool power to copy. I was going to have to meet Storm.

"Bella and I will stay here" Scott continued

Gambit, Logan and Eric walked out to go find Storm. While the others got ready to leave.

"Alright, Shorty. Let's go" Pietro said ruffling Launa's hair. They walked towards the door when Pietro stopped.

"After you Wolvy" he said to Laura. She extracted her claws- she had two instead of three like Logan- and put them in front of his face.

"Want to repeat that" she growled. Pietro stared at her claws for a second before answering.

"No thanks. I'm good" he said quickly before speeding out the door.

"That's what I thought"

"If only he would think like that from now on" Wanda sighed

"What fun would that be" asked Kurt amused

Wanda rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his arm and they walked out. Leaving Scott, Professor Xavier, Jean, Bella, and I alone in the Prof.'s office.

"So, shall we begin" Professor x asked and we all nodded.

Prof. X rolled himself behind his desk. Jean and Scott stood by the massive book case. Bella moved to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the professor and motioned for me to join her.

"So, Lec. Apparently, you need something to help you transport fully to your complete destination. Also we need an answer to why you and Bella can't read one another's mind" he said. I nodded.

"Let's start with the basics. How about we begin with the mind reading dilemma" he stated

"Well, we can get only get parts of what the other is thinking, but others come perfectly clear. Maybe we should start with simple things first. Like a favorite color or something of the sort" Bella suggested

"Sounds good to me" I said

"Then let's get started then" said Jean

"Okay, start by thinking something simple" said Prof. X. We nodded. I thought about my dorm room .

"Good, Lec. Yes that's good too Bella. Now to try to concentrate on the others mind" he said

I focused on Bella's mind but I was still coming up sort. This is frustrating and frankly annoying. Prof. X sighed.

"I still don't see what the problem is" Prof. X said

"Maybe they have to try physically. You know, how Jean had to touch someone's forehead before she could really pick up something" suggested Scott. Truthfully, I didn't sound like a bad idea and just might work.

"Okay. Let's try it. But instead how about we hold hands"

"Sure, why not" said Bella. She stretched out her hands and I placed them in mine.

"Now concentrate on the things you were before" he said. We nodded then closed our eyes. I focused once more on my dorm room and waited for further instruction. I was surprised when none came. Then I heard Bella gasp.

I opened my eyes and realized we weren't in Prof. X's office anymore. Instead we were levitating over my bed in my room.

I didn't say anything. I was to stunned for words. How did we end up in my dorm room?

"I don't know" Bella murmured.

"What" I said confused. I saw a crease in between her eyebrows. She must be thinking really hard.

"Yes I am thinking hard. And all I did was answer your question" she sighed

"But I… Bella, I didn't _say _anything. I _thought _but didn't say anything" I explained

_Oh my God it worked! I can't believe it!_

"I know. Neither can I" I exclaimed. Then it occurred to me that her lips didn't move at all. I could her too! This was awesome!

"I know. But I still don't get how we got here" she said. Then I remembered something.

"What were you thinking about before we left" I asked

"Umm… I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away, I suppose" she contemplated

"I wanted to go to my room. And that's where we are. And you just wanted to get away… Maybe just _maybe…_" I trailed off deep in thought.

"That because you wanted to go to your room and I just wanted to get away, that somehow we must have connected mentally and-"

"I must have transported us here. Bella! You're the part I needed to transport to my complete destination" I exclaimed hugging her. She hugged back and we both flopped down on my bed. We laughed. We sat up and scooted apart. I stared at Bella. Something told me I was going to like it here.

"That's good. We want you to be happy here" said Bella cheerfully. I smiled. Not only because she felt that way but we could still hear each other. She laughed.

"Yeah. That is a relief" she said "Come on. Let's go back to the Professor's office".

And with that we stood up off the bed and was off. I was really going to have a great time here. Nothing could go wrong now… Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Sights and First Times

Edward POV

"Edward!! Come on!!! Were gonna be late" I heard my sister, Alice, screeched. I sighed. Alice was my very hyper adoptive sister. I sighed. It was our first day at Forks High School… _again_. This was going to be horrific. Some sad and pitiful human is going to be so amazed at what they see and start making up fantasies about us that I get to watch. _Great_. But yet Alice somehow finds this experience a "life changing". Yea _real _life changing. What could possibly so life changing at Forks High. What could possibly so life changing in _Forks_? The answer: nothing. Yea, well try explaining that to Alice.

"What's taking you so long" I heard a female voice ask; I groaned.

It wasn't Alice, it was worse than that. It was Rosalie, my other adopted ,less hyper but more conceited, sister. I turned around to face her. She had her long golden hair loose and behind her ears, a blue tank top covered by a black jacket, blue skinny jeans and a pair of heels. She was also glaring at me so I glared back. Rosalie and I hated each other _literally_ much to our adopted mother's, Esme, dismay. It's nothing we can do about it. Hating each other is natural for us. Although I can't say the same for her sometimes husband and my adopted brother Emmett. Emmett can be quite inconsiderate at times like Rosalie, but was also just a big kid who really liked to get into a good fight.

"Are you going to answer the question or not" she demand obviously annoyed

"Umm… not" I answered smugly. She growled

"Hey. None of that now" I heard Emmett say

We turned around to see Emmett, Alice and my other adopted brother, Jasper in the doorway. Alice ran at lightning speed to flop on my couch beside me. Only until I heard the direction of her thoughts did I realize she was going to flop _on _me. So I decided to move. Alice, being able to see the future, moved to the space that I was going to move and still ended on the couch. She pouted. Alice didn't like it when I tricked her by using her own gift. I had to laugh. She stuck her small tongue out at me.

"You do realize we all can't read minds and see the future you know" Emmett complained

"Yea well, life sucks deal with it Em" Alice replied smirking. It was always our thing to have silent conversations that left the others out. That's just how Alice and I were.

"Anyways are you ready or what" he demanded. I honestly didn't understand why they wanted to go, especially Emmett. He hated gym because he couldn't use his full strength to play. Rosalie just wanted to show off how beautiful she was as always. Alice would be well… Alice. As for Jasper, he was going to be in pain. A _lot _of pain. It wasn't his fault though. It's not easy when you go from being a normal vampire to a vegetarian vampire. But that was our family. We didn't want to be monster so we only hunted on animals.

"Well, do you have an answer or not" Rose hissed

"He does. And he's coming whether you like it or not, Edward" Alice interceded "Don't make me get Esme, Edward". I sighed. Of _course _she would threaten to get Esme.

Esme was always worried that I was to young when Carlisle changed me. Carlisle was the leader of our coven and the father figure of our family. He changed all of us, except for Alice and Jasper. Alice had a vision that she found our family and Jasper. But we were still a family. And we'd always be that way.

"There you go" Alice sang. Obviously my future for today included going to Forks High.

_It won't be so bad, Edward_ Jasper thought and instantly felt a wave of calm. Jasper could manipulate and read others' emotion. I stood up and sighed.

"Alright, who's ready to go to their first day of high school. _Again_" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Obviously I did a horrible job because Em and Jazz couldn't stop laughing.

"Man, that was sad Edward" Em said still laughing

"Yea well, forgive me if I can't be excited like the rest of you" I grumbled

"I know, but seriously bro that was sad" added Jazz

"Let's just go before I change my mind" I said

"You won't. You'll run into Esme though" Alice said smugly

"Look, can we go or what" Rose demanded

"Let me weigh my options Rose. Esme or school, Esme or school Esme or-"

"that's it. I'm going to whether your coming or not. Anyone else who's coming I'll be in the garage" she said stomping out of my room furiously.

"Aww Rose. He's just kidding" Em said running after her. After he left we started laughing.

"You know she is _so _pissed at you right now" Jazz asked

"Oh, I know" I said smirking

"Well, obviously she's not that pissed because she's not trying to do anything to you yet. But just in case I'll keep a look out" Alice told me. I nodded at her still amused.

"Let's go so that way I can stop feeling Rosalie's annoyance at you" Jasper said shaking his head. Alice and I nodded. We ran down stairs only to be stopped by Esme.

"What's wrong with Rosalie" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing. She's just a little cranky" Jasper answered

"That's an understatement" I could Rosalie's growl from the garage; I chuckled.

"Edward" Esme scowled "Now, all you all ready for your first day of school"

I groaned; "Edward doesn't want to go" Alice said

"Traitor" I mumbled "It's nothing really. Just the same thing as usual"

"Well, you can always stay at home with me and say you decide to be home-schooled" Esme said

"No thank you Esme. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure"

"He'll be fine Esme" Alice chirped in. Apparently the only thing I'll be doing today was avoiding people and being bored. Yup, that sounds about right.

"Okay. Well, I'll be here all day. I might go out to get some new furniture to design the house and Carlisle's already left for the hospital"

"And with that can we _please _go already' Rose complained

_Please, if you value my sanity don't argue with he. Please Edward _Emmett thought.

"Fine" I said. Rosalie was taken aback by my response but turned around and headed back in the garage.

_Thanks bro. You rock_ Em thought. I shrugged and walked into the garage. Since I was going today we'd ride in my Volvo.

I got to the driver's side and paused. I looked over at Alice.

_She's going to be surprised and start to wonder what's with you _Alice thought to me. I smiled. Rosalie was about to open the backseat door on my side, till I beat her to it and did it for her. And just like Alice said she was taken back and was wondering what I was up to.

_I swear you are so weird sometimes _she thought still confused. I chuckled and hopped in the driver's seat.

_What's with you today man_ Emmett questioned

_You feeling okay Edward _asked Jasper

"I'm fine, really" I answered. They shrugged and slid in the backseat, while Alice slid up front.

_You know, I never understand you sometimes _she thought _Maybe you _should _meet someone_.

That last thought threw me out of my good mood. I still don't understand why they think I need a mate. Just because I was the only one in the family without one, which apparently is a problem. I sighed. For a while that had been the topic of everyone's thoughts. Emmett thought that the sooner I'd meet someone the funnier I'd be. Alice thought that she'd have a new friend to play with. Jasper thought that if I'd find my mate I wouldn't be so depressing and would lighten up. Rosalie of course couldn't care less and was the only person who didn't mind me not having a mate sometimes. Esme wants me to be happy and meet someone so I won't be alone all the time. And Carlisle just wants my happiness like Esme and supports me. Although from time to time he also thought I needed someone.

_I'm just saying that maybe you should give it a shot. You might actually meet someone _she thought. And that got me thinking.

"Alice, are you not telling me something" I asked.

"No. Why" she asked innocently. I racked around in her head looking through her previous visions that involved me. But true to her word, there was nothing. Plus the fact that if there was something she was hiding from me, she would be thinking of Jasper or something else. But she wasn't.

"Nothing" I sighed.

_Look, I know we haven't talked about you and the whole mate subject for a while, but it's only because I care about you _she thought. I sighed

"what are you two talking about up there" Emmett interrupted

"Nothing Em" Alice said "It's nothing important"

He nodded his head and turned his attention back to Rosalie. Jasper read my emotions , but decided not to say anything about it. And with that discussion far behind I pulled out of the garage and drove towards too Forks High.

"We're here" Alice sang. I groaned internally. This couldn't get any worse.

_Come on Edward. Give it a chance _Jasper thought although he hated it as well. Not only did he have to smell them and be tempted but also feel their emotions too. I sighed. I put on my best poker face and got my car. I almost groaned out loud by the thoughts I was getting.

_Whoa. Look at that face._

_You can cut me off a piece of that. Yum!_

_There's no way they can be actually going here._

_I think I'm going to faint!_

_He is so gorgeous_

_I wonder if the blonde girl will go out with me_

_The one with the bronze hair is so going to be mine_

I decided to tune out the rest of those thoughts. They were way to disturbing..

"So what they think of us" Em questioned.

"The usual disturbing thoughts" I answered "Although some of them weren't all about us. Some were about a few other new students"

"What do you mean 'other new students'" Leave it to Rose to find offense in when the attention's not on her all the way.

"Exactly what I said Rose" I replied

"Who are they" Jasper asked wearily

"Umm… I'm not exactly sure. They're coming from a place called the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning" I answered

"So it's like a school for the gifted" Em concluded

"No, Em. It's not a school for the retarded. From the thoughts I'm getting it's a boarding school for geniuses" I answered

"Well how come we've never heard of it" Rose demanded, obviously insulted. Of course she's making this about her.

"Apparently, it's somewhere in Westchester, New York" I answered

"Odd. I still haven't heard of it" Jasper said, trying to think back to the last we were in New York.

"Well, maybe it's new or something" Alice said. I stared at her for a long moment.

"What" she asked. For some reason I got the feeling she was hiding something from me.

"Alice are you sure you don't see anything" I asked again. She sighed.

"Listen, Edward. I'm not hiding anything from you. I really don't see anything" she said

"if you say so Alice"

"I do"

"Well then let's go" Em said

"Are they here" asked a still jealous Rose

"No, they start next week" Needless to say that made Rosalie feel slightly better.

"So what do we do till then" Em asked

"Just wait I guess" The way Jazz said it made them sound like a threat.

"Why are we so worked up on this? It's not like they'll figure it out" I murmured

"We don't know that. If they go to some school for geniuses they just might" Rose chided

"I can't see anything so far. Apparently they have some decisions to make" said Alice

"So until then we'll wait" Jazz concluded. We all nodded and walked off to our first class.

Alice POV

The rest of the week went off pretty much boring as usual. I sighed as I made my way through the crowd of people with Jasper to a table. I could hear everyone whispering and talking about how weird the Cullen Family was. Know I see why Edward didn't want to come at first. Every single girl of the entire student body were drooling over him. It was pretty funny watching Edward deny every single girl in the school. And now it was Friday afternoon and everyone was pretty much almost over us. Now they we're waiting for the mysterious kids from the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. And truthfully so were we. From what Edward picked up from the students, there were 4 boys and 4 girls. Two of the girls' are twins. Also there were more of them. 2 boys and 3 girls who were staying back at the Xavier Institute. Two of the girls were related to one of the boy's who were coming here. Other than those facts, that's all we know. For some reason I can't seem to get a good vision on them. The others seem to except this fact. Everyone but Edward. For some reason he thinks that I'm hiding something from him. I don't understand why he's so worked up on this. We reached our usual table and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said

"Sup Alice" Emmett boomed

"Was that really necessary Em" asked Jazz

"Yup" he said popping the "p". Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine. Edward looked up at me with questions in his eyes. I growled internally and shook my head.

_I'll let you know when I see something, Edward. But seriously quit it. You're really starting to bug me_ I thought. He smiled in apology at me and I sighed again.

_It's not your fault. It has all of us worked up _I thought.But it was true. They're arrival really did have us worked up since I couldn't see their futures at the time being. So we'd have to wait till they came. Geez, is this what these humans feel like all the time? Edward smiled slightly so I took that as a yes. I started to wonder if this was going to affect us and it worried me. Edward looked at me and frowned. I sighed. I really hated not knowing. Then a vision hit me.

_Vision starts _

_8 kids walk in; 4 boys and 4 girls. They're the students from the Xavier Institute. They walk in and everyone stares, including us. One girl catches Edward's eye in particular. She has long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has her arms linked with a girl with blue eyes and blond hair with an odd black undertone in it. The girl with mahogany hair looks around and stares at Edward. They stare at each other for a while and then she leaves. Edward gets up and follows her._

_End of vision_

"What does that mean Alice" Edward whispered

"What does what mean" Rosalie asked already guessing we were talking about them. I quickly muttered to them what happened in my vision and they all sat still.

"What the hell" Rosalie hissed

"Alice what does it mean" Edward repeated

"I'm not sure" I answered. I tried looking ahead for something else but once again I came up blank. I growled in frustration. I looked up to see everyone staring intently at me.

"What" I growled

"Chill Alice" Em said. I suddenly felt a wave of calm fall over me.

"Alice, please relax" Jazz asked "You too Edward" . We both sighed but complied.

"That's better" Jazz said. This was so complicated. Why can't this be so easy? Edward looked at me with the same exasperated expression and sighed. It looks like we were just going to have to wait till Monday.


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Cullen

Chapter 3 Operation Cullen

Le POV

"What the hell Pietro" I screamed. He was _so_ going down. _Hard._ My room was absolutely empty, hollow. I was going to find that boy and kick him in the ball sac so hard he's going to miss the first _year _of school. I tried to pick up his thoughts and found them easily. Almost as if he was trying to let me find him. Or was he? What I had learned about Pietro in the week I've been at the Mansion- we decided not to call it the New Institute, it was way too lame- is that Pietro was one for jokes. So I decided to fight fire with fire. Or in this case Pietro with Pietro. I scanned through my memories and quickly found Pietro's ability- turning my hair the same shade of white Pietro's was the way Bella taught me- and used it, speeding off to where he was.

He was all the way on the other side of the Mansion. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to find out. I was coming up to where Pietro was and I had a feeling that he wasn't alone. I stopped using his ability. I opened the door slowly, only to find it dark. I felt around for the light switch so I can see. I finally got a hold of the light switch and flicked it on.

"Surprise" everyone screamed.

"Fuck" I screamed back scared. Well, can you blame me? Everyone was here. when I say everyone I mean _everyone. _Charlie included.

"Lec" Jean scolded.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was 'crap'"

"That's better"

"Anyways what's going on" I asked

"Haven't you guessed yet" asked Logan. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me intently. Then I did a double take of the room we were in. The rooms were painted a sea green and aqua. There was a solid white day-bed with a turquoise comforter and sheets to match. I looked around at the room to take it in. It looked like a beach or the sky. It was beautiful.

"Wow" I breathed

"Do you like it" asked Bella

"Yea, I love it" I answered "Who's it for"

"Oh come on! You can't be _that _slow now" Logan complained. Storm slapped his arm loudly and glared at him. Over the time I spent with Storm I realized a few things about her:

She was very protective of us and loved us dearly

She can be as much as of a kid as the rest of us and when she's not she's very responsible

She can tolerate Logan every now and again. And when she doesn't, well… let's just say Logan takes a lot of trips to the infirmary

Then it hit me. Why everyone was waiting for me to say something about the room. Why Bella wanted to know why I liked the room.

"Wait a minute. Is this room for me" I asked incredulously.

"Nooo. It's for Pietro" Gambit joked

"Hey" Pietro screamed. We all laughed.

"Ignore Gambit. Of course it's for you" Storm said tucking a strand of her long white hair out of her deep brown skin. I looked up into her deep blue eyes and smiled. They weren't as light as the Maximoffs' blue eyes and not as deep as mine. They were just in the middle. They were filled with love and compassion. Not to mention concern of whether or not I liked the room. So I figured I'd better give them an answer since they were all waiting.

"Wow guys. I… I love it" I finally said

"Really" Kitty squealed "Cause if you don't we can redo it"

"No, Kitts. It's perfect. You guys did an awesome job" I exclaimed "I love it"

"I think we got it the first time Lecs" said Scott walking over and ruffling my hair.

"Yea yea yea. I get it Red Eyes, I said it before" I joked "But seriously, I really do love it. It's absolutely perfect"

"Watch it Blondie" he joked back

"Hey. Do I look like a blond to you"

"Oh forgive me. I forgot about your weird black in the back"

"Alright you two knock it off" Prof. X said.

"Alright sure" I said "Thanks. You guys are awesome"

"Aww shucks" Bobby said. Laura playfully elbowed him in the ribs and turned to face me.

"It's not a problem Lec. We just want you to be happy here" she told me "Your part of the family now"

"Yea girl. You're part of the family" Evan added. I smiled because they were right. They were my family now. I wasn't alone anymore, now or forever. Bella heard me and walked over me to give me a hug.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the love fest" Gambit said "let's party mon amis" And that's just what we did. We partied till it was time to go to bed to get ready for school tomorrow.

B POV

I woke up to a gray fog and groaned. Would the sun ever shine in this place. Hmm… I wonder what Storm could do about that.

_Don't even try it Bella _I heard Jean think to me. I growled. Couldn't I have some privacy in the morning?

_No _she thought back. I growled again.

_What's up with all the growls _Laura thought from her bedroom.

_I don't know. Ask Bella _Jean thought back

_Alright Jean. You're asking for it _I thought to her. She laughed at my thoughts.

_We'll see Bella_

_Whatever Jean_

I got of my bed and stretched. I tried to think of something to wear today but was coming up blank. So I decided to use my telekinetesis to raided my closet. I couldn't find anything so I decided to use my new necklace.

Over the week Lec and I have been working on the use of our abilities, we learned that we're connected not only by our abilities but also mentally. So our thoughts were easily linked and hard to block from one another. We always knew what the other was thinking, it was an involuntary action. We also learned that we could transfer our abilities into one another and other objects. So we put them in to a friendship necklace of Ying and Yang. My piece was Ying simply because I was the calm, timid one. While Lec got the Yang piece because she's wild, more outgoing one. But together were one. We also learned that when we use our piece of the necklace for some reason a white and black light appear and change our clothes into a long white dress for me and a black cocktail dress for Lec. And we can change that into a regular outfit. So I grabbed my part of the necklace, put it on and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, I was in my long white dress with a split down at my knees revealing my legs. I thought carefully to just a tank with jeans and a pair of boots. And with that I was wearing a white tank top with matching white skinny jeans, black boots. I looked in the mirror and smiled pleased.

"Morning Bella" kitty said skipping into my room "Nice outfit"

"Thanks"

"Ready to eat"

"Sure. What's for breakfast"

"I don't know. Pietro ran out to McDonalds"

"Okay. Listen I'm gonna go in the library real quick. Meet you down stairs in a few"

"Sure. But you may wanna hurry. You know how the boys are when they're hungry"

"Okay. Thanks Kitts" She smiled at me and left me alone in my room. I turned away from the mirror and started out heading for the library. I didn't know why I was heading there but I was. I kept walking till I reached our massive library. My eyes swept over the room until I saw the Professor facing me.

"You're the reason why I'm here aren't you" I chuckled

He chuckled with me; "Yes, I am. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that earlier". I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm practicing for today" I explained "What's up"

"I don't know, exactly but I know it's going to change our lives" he said "I don't mean you all attending school, but the people you'll _meet_"

"Renegades" I asked hesitantly, cause if they were renegades we would have some problems.

"No" he said pulling a face "I don't know exactly _what _they are".

"Wait, if they're not human and not mutants… what could they be" I asked "I mean, what else is there"

"I'm not sure, but be on lookout" he said "What do you think Logan" I turned around to realize I didn't even hear him come in.

"Not sure, I'd have to get a scent to tell" He said. Prof. X was about to say something when he blanked out. Obviously Cerebro was trying to tell him something. Logan picked him up and started running. I followed behind them straight to the basement. It wasn't really a basement. It contained the Danger Room, the Game Room, The Medical Room, The Uniform Room, and Cerebro. I placed my hand on the scan pad and waited.

"Welcome Isabella Swan" Cerebro greeted us.

Logan sat the Professor down and put the head piece on his head, then stepped back. The Professor concentrated hard to focus on what he was getting. I didn't join him not because I wasn't strong enough, but because it was dangerous. It could mess up our brain patterns, and that wouldn't be good.

He didn't take long. He took off the head piece and turned around to face us. Then I was assaulted by an image of a pixie sized girl with an elfin face surrounded by short black spikes that went in different directions. She had pale skin with golden eyes and was inhumanly beautiful.

"Uh… guys" Logan said snapping us out of our trance.

"Right, sorry Logan" Prof. X apologized "Cerebro was connecting me to a young girl named Alice Cullen"

"How come" he asked

"I'm not sure" Prof. mused "but I want to find out. Young Alice is the youngest out of her five adopted siblings. Edward and Emmett Cullen, along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Their adopted mother, Esme Cullen, is their actual aunt. She's married to their adopted father Dr. Carlisle Cullen who works at Forks Hospital"

"That's were Jean will be" I said

"Right, so she'll keep an eye out on him" Prof. X said "She and Jasper seem to be a couple. As well as Emmett and Rosalie" Logan smirked at me.

"I'm not interested in seeing anyone" I growled. They stared at me and I was glad I couldn't hear their thoughts right now. But it was still easy to guess, since I've heard them before.

"I don't need a boyfriend" I said annunciating each word.

"You sure"

"Yes, Logan. Why? Do you _want _me to get pregnant" I demanded

"What" Prof. X screamed

"Have you lost your damn mind" demanded Logan

"Your right" they relaxed some "I'll get a condom"

"No" they screamed in unison. I burst out into laughter and they stared at me.

"You guy are so easy to trick" I laughed "Seriously you guys have _so _little faith in me". They scolded me and I laughed harder.

That wasn't funny Bella" Prof. X said disapprovingly

"Yes it was and you know it" I said

"Anyways, back to the task at hand" Logan said.

"Right" Prof. X said "You and the others will watch them and see what they do"

"And what about this Esme" asked Logan

"I'll let Storm and the others check up on her" Prof. X said. We nodded in agreement, when I thought of something.

"Professor, how _exactly _are we supposed to watch them without suspicion and not looking like stalkers" I asked.

Logan nodded; "She's right Charles. How are we going to do it. Especially when they may be something else". Professor Xavier thought for a second before coming up with an answer.

"We'll befriend them. Make them believe we mean them no harm" he said

"And what if they don't fall for it" Logan asked

"We'll make peace with them, of course. Show them kindness and friendship" I said

"That doesn't mean they'll accept it. Not everyone are on the road of peace" he said

"Then we'll just have to show them" Prof. X said

"Exactly, if we show them kindness, maybe they'll show it back" I said

"And what'cha gonna do when they don't Martin and Rosa" he countered "Not everyone is on the road to peace"

Then, we'll take evasive of action" I said rolling my eyes. I know Logan has been through all lot and isn't exactly a big fan of peace, but he seriously needs to realize _some _things. Professor nodded in agreement.

"Can you stop talking about me in your little private conversations when I'm around" he huffed. We smiled apologetically at him and he turned to leave.

"Go, talk to him Bella" he said "You understand him more than I do. I'll stay here and try to pick up some more information on our new friends" I nodded and left the Professor to go find Logan. It wasn't too hard, he was walking slowly. He raised his head taking a deep breath and started to walk faster, realizing I was with him. I started walking faster trying to match his pace until I finally reached him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me.

"Listen, Logan. I'm sorry. We both are" I said.

"He well, it's okay" he said running his hand through his blackish blue hair "I guess I was just overreacting"

I shook my head; "I might not be reading minds today, but I can tell when you're lying Logan"

"Bella" he started and I stopped him

"Logan listen" I said "I know you've been through a lot, I know you have the best experience out of all of us, but let's just try to do it Prof.'s way. I know you aren't exactly the most agreeable and the peaceful person on the team, but you're the best at-"

"Being bull headed and impulsive" he interrupted

"No" I said trying to keep from smiling cause it was true "You're the best at being _you_. And that's why we love you. Also the reason why we put up with your bull headedness and impulsiveness"

He laughed and ruffled my hair "you're one to talk. It's not as if you're the martyr of the century". I laughed and straightened my hair.

"yea well, if I was what fun would that be" I joked

"No fun at all" he said. We walked upstairs to find everyone in the kitchen and eating McDonalds.

"There you guys are" Pietro said

"yea, I thought you were going to library, Bells" asked kitty

"I did" I answered

"Bella" Lec asked shocked already seeing everything that happened.

"What's going on" asked Scott, his leadership skills kicking in.

"Prof. X detected some people at school he wants us to check out from Cerebro" I explained

"Renegades" Gambit asked cautiously

"No" I answered "A family called the Cullens"

"Cullen" Jean asked

"Do you know them" Scott asked

"No" she said pursing her lips "One of the doctors work there that has the same last name. I haven't meet him yet"

"His name's Carlisle" Logan interceded "And you'll be watching him while you're at the hospital"

"They're mutants" Eric questioned

"No" I said

"Then they're humans" Peter asked

"No" I said

"Then what are they" Storm asked confused

"Professor doesn't know" Logan said

"So how do we know what were up against" asked Evan

"We don't" I said "Because we not fighting them"

"Why not" kitty demanded

"Because, we need to get some information on them and what they are" Logan said "Now calm down Sprite". Kitty went back to spooning her cereal and leaned against Peter.

"So, what do we do then" asked Wanda

"We observe them and watch what they do" I explained

"Sounds a little stalkerish if you ask me" Bobby said

"We aren't stalking them Bobby" I said

"Then what _are _we doing" Rogue asked

"We're going to try to be friends with them" I explained

"And if that doesn't work" Laura asked

"Then we'll take evasive action" Logan said simply.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Launa said

"Yea. Operation Cullen" Kurt joked

"For once that's not a bad idea, Kurt" Gambit said. I looked at Lec who was unusually quiet. I stared up at her with confusion while she stared back, fear in her eyes. Then I understood.

"Lec, you have nothing to be afraid of" I said "We'll make sure nothing bad happens. We're a family and that's what families do" . We all turned to face her and smiled. She stared into our warm faces and sighed.

"I guess I'm being a baby huh" she asked

"No" we turned to see Prof. X come in "It shows you have compassion and you care for the ones you love, Lec" she smiled

"Thanks guys" she said "Now let Operation Cullen begin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Encounter

E POV

I tapped my foot impatiently and looked around the cafeteria. Nobody contradicted me, because they were impatient as well. During the course of the day we had seen at least one or two of them in our classes, but couldn't say anything to them. Jasper had one of the boys, Bobby Drake in his Geometry class, while Alice had Kitty Pryde in her French 2 Honors class. Rosalie had seen Pietro Maximoff in her English class and Emmet had meet Anna-Marie Wagner, or Rogue as she prefers to be called, in his P.E class. While I had Lec Swan in my History class. So far we hadn't meet Peter Rasputin, Evan Daniels, and Isabella Swan. I sighed impatiently as I waited for them to enter.

"How much longer Alice" I asked

She sighed just as impatiently; "I don't _know_, Edward. It comes and goes". I sighed. Alice had gotten a recent two visions over the weekend. For some reason at first all she got was a picture of an old man with blue eyes. Then it changed to the girl with the mahogany hair. This time she was with two men. It was the same man Alice had seen before, except he was in a wheel chair, while the younger man was standing up. They were talking about something and it seemed like they were arguing. The younger man left the room and the girl followed him what had seemed to be the advice of the older man. The younger man and the girl talked and then they smiled, elevating the problem. And that was it. The other one was at a hospital with Carlisle. There was a woman with long red hair and black eyes. She appeared to be the new doctor, who also was from the Xavier Institute. They were joined by a man with brown hair and red sunglasses. They talked and laughed with each other, then it stopped. We don't understand why these things were happening but they were. I looked towards the door again and they were there.

"Here they come" I said. And then they walked in and what we saw shocked us. Despite the fact that I had seen them before in my sibling's thought and with my own eyes, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were strangely beautiful.

The girl, Kitty, had long brown hair with pearl gray eyes and she was only a few inches taller than Alice. She was with a boy, Peter Rasputin, who was shockingly built just like Emmett except… _bigger_. Bobby was medium height and sandy brown hair with ice blue eyes. He stood next to Rogue who had long brown hair that reached her waist with two white streaks in front of her hair. Her green eyes were a few shades darker than what my eyes used to be. The boy, Evan Daniels, had deep brown with black hair and blue eyes. He held a skateboard under his arm and joking with Pietro. He had white hair and blue eyes. He was tall, he at least was around Jasper's height. He was next to Lec who had blonde hair with an odd black undertone to it and medium deep blue eyes. And next to her was the girl with the mahogany hair. She was even more beautiful than in Alice's visions. Put together, they were even more beautiful. As if they intensified their beauty just by _being _with one another.

They looked around the room when Isabella's eyes finally fell on me. We stared at each other, while several emotions coursed through me. Then I caught her scent. It was so delicious, I almost wanted to take her. But, the thing was that it wasn't _too _tempting. It was tempting but not as tempting. Their scents were the same as well. It was so sweet, but not too sweet. It surely didn't smell human. Almost as if it was in the middle, nut that was impossible… wasn't it?

I looked back at Isabella and she stared back at me. Then she turned on her heels and left. The others that she were with looked at us and smiled. Kitty waved at us, like nothing happened and then they sat down at a table as if nothing happened. I got up and followed the way Bella had left. I followed her scent till I reached her locker. She was rummaging through her locker for something, when she looked to her right and say me.

"Uh… I saw you look at me in the cafeteria and then run off" I said stupidly. What was wrong with me?

"oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that when I saw you I remembered something" she explained. Her voice was so smooth, it sounded like an angel.

"I did" I asked. Oh God, I sound like one of those hormonal boys fawning over the most beautiful girl in school. Although that was partially true. I was fawning over the most beautiful girl in the school, and most likely world.

"Yeah" she said rummaging around her locker till she pulled out a locket with an X in closed in a circle.

"I'm confused" I said, not sure how I reminded her of the necklace.

"That's your family crest right" she said pointing to my wristband "I saw that everyone of your siblings have one"

"Yeah it is" I answered.

"Well, at the Institute everyone was a big family. When we moved, we left some family behind. So we all got these" she explained "Kitty actually made them"

"Kitty's the one who waved at my family and I. The one with the gray eyes" I said even more stupidly than before.

"Yes that was Kitty. I hope you didn't mind" I shook my head and she smiled "Mind doing this for me"

"Um… no" I said though it sounded more like a question. She handed me her necklace, then turned around. I placed the necklace around her neck delicately. I fastened the clasp and then pulled her hair out from underneath the necklace. I was surprised when I didn't jump her when I smelt her scent. It was still sweet. Still between mine and a human's. Tempting, but not too tempting. Wait a minute what am I saying?

She turned around to face me and smiled; "Thank you Edward". Then I froze. I never told her my name.

"How did you know my name" I asked confused. She lost her smile and I could have sworn I heard a growl come from her throat. What _is_ this girl?

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your dad at the hospital" she said. I was taken aback by the roughness in her voice. Then Mike Newton had rounded the corner and was coming towards us. Well, Bella to be exact much to my displeasure.

"Hi Bella" he said "Oh.. err… Hi Edward". I nodded in his direction.

"Hey. what's up" she said. He was also taken aback by her roughness but pretended not to hear it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to your next class" he asked quietly. It was pathetic, but then I remembered I was just the same a few minutes ago.

"Actually, Mike. I was going to ask Edward" wait, did she say she was going to ask _me _"If that alright with you, Edward of course" I stared at her. Her voice was soft and gentle again, instead of the roughness I heard earlier.

"Uhhh… sure" I said and once again it sounded like a question. She smiled and then turned to Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike. I hope it's okay" she innocently. I caught a glimpse at her face and gaped. Her big brown chocolate eyes were orbs and her lower lip was trembling through her pout. She was playing Newton like a fiddle, and me as well.

"It's uh… no problem…" he stuttered walking away. He left us and she turned around to face me.

"How did you do that" I asked

"Do what" she asked pulling the same innocent expression she had with Newton. I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"That" I said. She pursued her lips and then frowned

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward" she said sweetly

"I think you do" I said. I shrank as the growl and roughness returned.

"Let's go to Biology" she said slamming her locker with loudly. For some reason, I checked to make sure the locker didn't have any dents. Then I remembered something else.

"How did you know I have Biology" I asked suspiciously. She narrowed eyes into slits and I shrank back further.

"I don't, it's my next class" she said seething "Now if you'd stop asking some many stupid question I'd like to go before I'm late on my first day" I gaped at her and took in her position. Her feet were inches apart, her hands in fist, and her stance looked as if I didn't do as she said she would pounce me. And for some reason- the same unknown reason I checked the locker for dents- I was actually _scared_. She looked positively _lethal_. She shook her head and her relaxed her stance.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have a really short temper. today has been a long first day and I'm taking it out on you. Please forgive me" she said looking up at me smiling as she had before. I was still to shocked to say anything so I nodded.

Thanks, Edward" she said "Oh, I forgot. I'm Bella Swan" she smiled at me easily and I felt myself loosen up.

"Let's go" she said. I nodded having no idea what I was getting myself into.

A POV

We stared after Edward then looked back at their tale. They were laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened. Every now and then of them would stop and smile at us. It was weird. When I asked Jazz, he said they were just being friendly. I turned around to stare at the table and Jazz followed my gaze. They weren't too far from us. Just five tables away, when the white haired boy, Pietro, looked up at me. he smiled then looked over at the doors, as if he were waiting for Edward and Bella to reappear. He looked back at us confused. Then the girl, Lec placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at us too. She smiled at us and turned to the others who were at her table. They all stood up and I realized it was time to go. We stood as well and walked off to our classes.

I was on my way to my Geometry class, when Ms. Danes gave me a stack of papers to give to my geometry teacher, Mr. Varner, since I was heading that way. The papers weren't a problem to carry, except that I couldn't see a thing. I bumped into something and I guess it was a person because they made an 'oomph' sound.

"Sorry" I said

"Here, let me help you with that" a boy's voice said with a strong Russian accent. Before I could protest, all the papers were being taken from me and I could see again. I was right it was a boy. From the smells of it was the bigger boy from the Institute Peter Rasputin. He had all the papers stacked under his massive left arm. Now, Em is big but not this big. So I was a little bit terrified of him.

"You really didn't need to do that" I said in a small voice. He laughed loud, louder than Emmett if that's possible "What's so funny"

"You remind me of Little One the first time I met her" he explained. Then I was confused. Who was this 'Little One'?

"Whose that" I asked curiously.

"Kitty. The girl who waved at you" he said

"Oh. Right, Kitty's in my French 2 Honors class" I stated

"Yes. She always does excel in different languages" he said

"What other languages does she know" I asked

"We know 20 languages" he said. Wait a second. _WHAT?!_

You all know _twenty languages_" I asked astounded

"Yes. The Institute offered a wide range of languages" he said casually as if it was no big deal. I just gaped at him, not believing what I was hearing.

"It's no big deal Alice. Now come on before were late" he said. That's when it hit me. How did he know my name?

"How'd you know what my name was" I asked quietly.

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your dad at the hospital" he said. I stared up at him and he smiled back.

"Riiiight" I said starting to walk again. We walked into the classroom and we gave him the papers. Mr. Varner gave Peter the seat behind me.

"Now everyone, I'd like to introduce our new student Peter Rasputin" he gesturing to Peter behind me "Why don't you tell us about yourself". I turned around in my seat to look at him. Yes Peter, tell us about yourself I thought. He shifted in his seat uncomfortable.

"What do you want to know" he said. I was shocked. It wasn't the same cheerful voice that he had spoken to me with. Instead it was hard and cold just like his face.

"Umm… You come from Russia" Mr. Varner asked trying to get him to stop receiving the look Peter was giving.

"Yes" he said

"You're an only child" he asked. Peter's expression turned from hard and cold to soft and longing.

"N- no" he stuttered "I-I have a little sister back in Russia. Her name's Illyana". I stared at him shocked. He looked as if he was going to break down and cry.

"Why didn't she come with you" Mr. Varner pressed. I seriously felt like going up there and slapping him in the face.

"Lots of reasons. It wasn't a good time, family, and other things I'd rather not say. Now please drop it" he answered angrily.

"Err.. right. So anyways take out your books and let's get started" Mr. Varner said uneasily. I turned around and looked at Peter. He looked so angry, that hurt me to look at him.

"Peter, you okay" I asked

"No. But I'll be fine" he answered them smiled. I smiled back and turned around. I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting into, but I hope it turns out okay. I wonder how Jazz is doing…

J POV

As soon as we separated to go to our classes I felt off. Not because of everyone's scent that floated around me, but because of the new kids. Not only was there smell off, but they were also just off themselves. I didn't feel right. I hurried up and got changed for gym, still in deep concentration. I didn't snap out of it till Coach Clapp told us to get a basketball. I was still thinking when a basketball rolled at my feet.

"Hey Jazz, pass me the ball" I looked up to see the that Lec had spoken to me… and she called me _jazz_. Only my family called used the nickname Alice gave me. How'd she even know to call me Jazz?!

"Hey. Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer Jasper" she asked. Okay, what the hell?

"How'd you know my name was Jasper and to call me Jazz" I demanded

"So you do like Jazz" she said trying to change the subject

"Answer the question" I said

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your dad at the hospital" she said. I stared into her blue eyes and she stared back at me. Then I realized that it was easy for me to be around her. I mean she still smelled tempting, but not _too _tempting I guess.

"Oh. Okay the I guess" I allowed "But no one calls me Jazz except for my family. How'd you know that". That got her. Nobody knew my nickname and that means no one could have told her.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. The beginning of our name makes a jazz sound. If you don't like it I won't call you it. Especially if it's something you do with your family" she explained. She looked a little offended and I felt really bad. I sighed.

"jazz is fine" I said. She scrutinized my face and shrugged.

"I'll just call you Jasper" she said smirking. I couldn't tell what the smirk was bout ad I wasn't sure if I wanted to know why "Uhhh… Jasper, can I have the basketball back" I looked down at the basketball and handed it to her.

"Thanks Jasper" she smiled and I smiled back. Coach Clapp had called us to attention. I stood next to Lec because of a) it was easy for me not to be tempted and b) out of preference. She looked at me and smiled. She was glad that I decided to stand next to her.

"Alright so we have a new student with us" Coach said "Uhhh… Lec Swan. Wait a sec… you related to Chief Swan" Lec simply nodded

"I'm Bella's twin" she said. She trying to dismiss Coach Clapp, but Coach had other ideas.

"I thought Chief only had one daughter" Coach said. Wait a minute, Chief was supposed to have _one _daughter instead of _two_?

"Bella and I were separated at birth. My dad, Charlie, and mom, Renee, decided to say that Bella was their only daughter. We just got reunited last week, the reason why we weren't here" she explained furiously. She was so furious it was lethal. And I was a little bit frightened.

"Err… right" Coach said obviously uncomfortable with the death glare Lec was giving "Well let's start practicing. So grab a partner"

"Wanna be partners" I asked politely. She looked at me and her anger faded as she nodded. I was surprised, not because she agreed but because her anger left her so quickly and I had nothing to do with it. Because I can control people's emotions, I can tell how they're feeling. Usually the person-human or vampire- takes a while to calm themselves. But for Lec it was an immediate reaction. I decided to shrug it off and save it for later.

"What class do you have after this one" she asked suddenly.

"History" I said

"So do I" she said and smiled. I had no idea how the others where managing but I hope this was going to end well.

Ros POV

I walked out of my Spanish class and made my way to Government. This day had been… productive. So far the following has happened: Edward ran into the girl Bella and must've spent the entire lunch period ,I got a text from Alice saying she came across the boy Peter, and I saw Jasper walking to his History with Bella's sister Lec. That only left me and Em. I seriously hoped I didn't come across any of them but of course I did. I saw the boy Pietro from my English class walk in with the girl with white streaks. I sighed and braced myself for the worst.

As soon as I walked in I saw them sitting in the two seats that were of opposite sides of mine. I tried to repress a growl. As I walked down the aisle they looked up from what they were doing to stare at me. Pietro smiled at me while the girl smirked then they went back to what they were doing. I was about to say something when Ms. Jefferson called the class to attention.

"Now we have two new members joining us today" she said "Who would like to introduce themselves first". They exchanged glances and the girl sighed. She stood up hesitantly and spoke

"I'll go" she spoke with a southern accent, but she really didn't seem like your typical southern belle.

"Very good. Now introduce yourself to the class" she said causing the girl to groan.

"My name's Anna-Marie Wagner. But I prefer Rogue because of my personality" Rogue explained

"Now tell us about yourself" Ms. Jefferson urged. Rogue looked as if she could rip off her head.

"What'cha wanna know" she asked in a guarded voice

"Tell us about your family"

"What about them" she half shouted.

"Tell us what they're like" Ms. Jefferson asked hesitantly

"My parents gave me up when I was a baby" she said "Ummm… I ran away from my mother since I was 10. I entered the Institute when I was 16 and that's it"

"Why'd you runaway" she asked which is why I wanted to know as well

"None of your business that's why" she screamed "Also because she gave up my adopted brother and best friend, Kurt, the day he was born. She never cared about us, only herself" I stared at Rogue stunned. Her life was horrible, not as horrible as mine had been but just about. She had lacked a mother figure in her life. I wanted to stand up and hug her and tell her I'd take the position no questions asked, but thought better of it and stayed seated. I watched as a tear rolled down her pale check and she wiped it furiously away. She stomped out the room and slammed the door behind her. Then Pietro had stood up.

"Umm… I'd like to go" he said, Ms. Jefferson nodded for him to continue "Name's Pietro Maximoff. I have a twin sister, Wanda, and baby half-sister, Launa. My dad's name is Eric and I'm part German-American"

"What's your mother's name" Ms. Jefferson asked. What is _wrong _with this woman?! Didn't she just see what happened with Rogue. I hoped that his story of his mother would be happier than Rogue's, but as I looked at him I knew it wasn't.

"She died giving birth to me and my sister. And our step mom died giving birth to Launa" he explained sobbing quietly "Excuse me". And he sped out of the room.

"Maybe I should check on them" she suggested

"I'll do it" I said already getting up and walking out the door. I didn't have to walk far. They were slumped against the wall curled into balls.

"Are you guys okay" I asked as I kneeled down in front of them.

"Yeah, were fine, you can go back to class" Pietro said. I shook my head and Rogue scoffed.

"Were not some little kids ya know. We don't need you to baby us and be our-" she stopped when another sob erupted from her. She wiped her face with her sleeve and tried to stop the tears that flowed.

"I'll be right back" I said standing running into the bathroom getting some paper towels. I came back with a whole handful. I kneeled down in front of them again and handed it to them.

"Thanks Rosalie" sniffed Rogue

"Yeah, thanks Rose" Pietro added. Wait. How'd they know what my name was? And that my nickname was Rose?

"I never told you my name was Rosalie or that my nickname was Rose for that matter" I said suspiciously "How'd you know"

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your dad at the hospital" she said.

"Yeah and if you take the alie part of your name, you get Rose. I hope you don't mind" he said

"Of course not" I said

"Thanks again Rosalie" said Pietro

"Yeah same" Rogue added.

"Let's get back to class" I said and we stood. On the way back I wondered how the others were doing, especially Em.

Em POV

As I walked into my last period English, I wondered about what happened with the others and if they meet the other kids. I wasn't the one to think seriously unless my family was involved, especially Rose. Hmm… Rose… then there was a tap on my shoulder causing me to jump. I heard a couple of giggles. I turned to my left to see the little girl, Kitty and the two other boys behind her smiling at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized

"you don't scare me" I lied

She rolled her eyes at me; "I didn't mean to scare you, but I was wondering if you could give this to your sister, Alice. It's her French book, I accidently picked it up and didn't realize it till now"

"Uhhh… sure short stuff" I said taking the book.

"Alright, if we're going to do nicknames get this through your head muscle man, it's Sprite, Half-Pint, and Kitts. Anything else is unacceptable. Got it" she said glaring at me

"Yes ma'am" I saluted her wishing she really stop glaring at me. She was worse than Alice, if that's even possible.

"Glad we have an understanding, Em" she said. I put Alice's textbook away when I realized she called me Em. How'd she know that?!

"Hey" I called after her but she was already out the room. Man was she fast!

"You okay Emmett" the blonde dude asked.

"No as hell I'm not? How'd you know my name and short stuff knew to call me Em" I asked.

"I wouldn't call her short stuff man. That girl can be mad crazy" the brown haired by told me. I scoffed.

"What's the worst she can do? Paint my toenails? I have a pixie for a sister and she's not even in the room" and as if right on cue, Kitty walked in giving a notice to Mr. Mason. He told her to wait for him to sign it. She danced up to us and she grabbed me by the front of my shirt so we were on the same eye level.

"I told you, to under no circumstances call me short stuff, Emmett Cullen. Sprite, Half-Pint, and Kitts" she hissed

"But what's the point? Short stuff is the same as Half-Pint" I asked

"You are at least two minutes away from being punched in the face and getting kicked in the ball sac" she threatened and… wait was this girl _growling_?! And am _I_ actually _scared _of _her_? Yup, they are _soo _ not human.

"Okay. Sprite, Half-Pint and Kitts it is" I said

"Good boy" she said patting my head and letting go of my shirt. And it surprisingly hurt. Okay, this chick was absolutely _not _human. "I gotta go. Bye guys"

"Bye Kitty"

"See ya later Half-Pint"

"Ummm… bye Kitts" I said though it sounded like an answer. She smiled and give me two thumbs up meaning I was in the clear. She skipped up front took the paper from Mr. Mason and waved to us before she left. We waved back, though I was hesitant to do it.

"We warned you man" the blonde boy said "Oh, and I'm Bobby Drake. And this is Evan Daniels"

"Yo" Evan said holding up a peace sign.

"Hey" I said shakily "so how'd you guys know my name"

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your dad at the hospital" he said "and the Em was a lucky guess"

"Don't worry about Kitts. That's completely normal. For her anyways" he smirked

"Yea man" Evan said "Girl's like an an evil genius"

"More like bipolar" I muttered and they laughed. Whoa, they heard that? I checked the door to make sure kitty wasn't going to come back to threaten me and my balls again.

"Relax, man. You and your balls are safe" Bobby said guessing from my expression what I was thinking. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I moved from under his grip. It was meant as a friendly gesture, but his hand was freezing cold. It was colder than my dead vampire skin. Bobby stared at me confused.

"Uhhh… your hand was really cold" I explained sounding like an idiot. Bobby and Evan's face broke into slow grins and smirks.

"What" I demanded

"Oh, nothing. Really, my hand's always cold like that" Bobby said

"Yup. Almost as if he sticks it on an ice cube" Evan joked. Bobby smirked and I had a feeling I was missing out on a lot. Before I could ask Mr. Mason finally called the class to order. I wonder if the others dealt with what I had just experienced. And hoped that whatever the hell was happening would end up being okay.

C POV

I walked from my patient's room into the lobby to check for any more appointments. I was walking when Dr. Gerandy was talking to a young women in a doctors coat whit long red hair. She looked like the woman Alice had seen in her vision.

"Dr. Cullen, have you meet Dr. Grey yet" he asked curiously

"No I haven't. It's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen" I said extending my hand.

"Jean Grey" it's very nice to meet you" she clasped her hand with mine and I felt her shiver.

"Sorry" I said, forgetting how cold my hand was compared to hers.

"It's fine. One of our students, Bobby Drake, makes me pretty much immune to the cold' she smirked. For some reason I felt as if there was a joke I was missing but didn't press. Dr. Gerandy's pager went off.

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey, but I have to go. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Dr. Cullen could you finishing showing Dr. Grey around" he asked

"If it's alright with Dr. Grey" I asked turning to her.

"Of course" she said smiling.

Okay, well I'll leave you two. Have fun Dr. Grey" he said leaving us

"Will do" she said waving

"So Dr. Grey-"

"Please call me Jean" she interrupted

"And you can call me Carlisle. So jean where did you go to school"

"I attended the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning since I was ten. And I went to Metro College" she said.

"Wait, you went to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning? But don't-"

"The kids go there. Yes they do. The Institute has been around for a while" she explained.

"And it's under the same head master" I asked

"Yes, Professor Charles Francis Xavier" she answered

"I assume he's in perfect health" I asked. I was surprised when she shook her head

"no. He's a paraplegic" she said sadly "but he manages"

"That must be very inconvient for him" I mused

"Not really. We do all his dirty work for him" she chuckled. I got the feeling that, yet again, I was missing the joke.

"Jean" a man called. I turned to see a man with red visors and brown hair jog up to us.

"Hey. Scott this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Scott Summers, my boyfriend" she said

"it's nice to meet you" he extended his hand and I shook it. He, just like Jean also shivered.

"sorry" I said

"it's fine. If you hadn't sad anything I wouldn't have noticed. I suppose we should pay tribute to Bobby" he chuckled. Okay, I would really have to meet this Bobby Drake.

"Scott what are you doing here" jean asked

"I was coming to see what time you get off" he explained.

"well, I need to finish up my tour of the fourth floor and then I'll be ready" she said

"How about you go now and we'll see the fourth floor tomorrow" I suggested

"if that's okay with you, Carlisle" she asked

"It's fine. I was just coming to see if I had any last minute appointments then I was going to head home" I explained

"are you sure" she asked

"Positive" I answered

"Thanks Carlisle. I t was really great meeting you" she said

"it was the same with you two as well"

"goodbye Dr. Cullen, it was a pleasure meeting you" Scott said

"And the same with you' they waved at me before disappearing. Something told me that my family and I were going to get ourselves into something beyond us. So we'd better be prepared for the worst.

Es POV

As I went through the different home designs in Home Depot in Seattle, I saw something that caught my eye. Well, some ones to be exact. There was one woman with long white hair with deep brown skin. She was talking to a man with blackish-blue hair. There were two girls with them. One had long blackish-blue hair who most likely was related to the man. Then the second girl was closest to me. She had medium orange hair and a beautiful shade of green eyes. They were so light, either a very bright light green or very light shade of jade. She looked over at me and smiled warmly and I smiled back. She turned back to the shelf she was in front of and looked as if she was trying to reach something. I walked over to her to offer my assistance.

"Need some help" I asked politely

"Yes, please. I'm trying to reach that lavender paint" she pointed to the paint can that was up a few shelves. I reached it and handed it to her.

"careful, it's a wee bit heavy" I warned her

"It's nothing I can't handle" she took the can of paint from me with ease. Usually a human would have struggled with the paint can but she took it easily.

"see" she said smiling

"I suppose your right" I said shocked.

"Is that for you" I asked

"Nope. It's for Bella" she said

"There you are Launa" the man came over and ruffled her hair

"Uhhh… hello" the woman with the white hair said "I hope Launa wasn't causing any trouble"

"no none at all" I said

"Yeah, Esme was just helping me get the paint came for Bella's room" the girl, Launa, explained. Hold on a minute…

"how did you know that was my name" I asked curiously

"You all are still fairly new. And I think, I heard a few people mention your family. And jean works with your husband at the hospital" she said.

"Oh" was all I said. I'd have to ask Carlisle about that.

"I'm Ororoe Munroe. And this Logan Howlett, his niece Laura Kinney. And you've alright meet Launa Dane" she explained.

"It's very nice to meet you all" I said smiling at each of them. For some reason the man, Logan, was scrunching his nose together. As if he was smelling something bad.

"Logan" Ororoe asked

"Uhhh… it's nothing. Got something in my nose" he explained "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a tissue". Then he walked away.

"I think I'd better follow him" Laura said. I stared at her curiously as she walked away to go find him.

"I'm sorry. Logan can be a little off" Ororoe apologized "He lost his memory 15-20 years ago and he always get's it back every now and then"

"He once mistaken kitty and Kurt for some people he knew a long time ago, remember" Launa said quietly. Ororoe nodded her head solemnly. I wondered who he could have remembered to cause their reactions?

"When Logan remembers things, he doesn't have a good reaction. Professor Xavier believes that he didn't have a good past and that must be the reason he acts the way he does when he does remember" Ororoe explained

"That's so horrible" I said "Who could do such a thing to someone like that". Ororoe and Launa shifted uncomfortably. I didn't understand why they were acting that way and it confused me. They must've noticed my staring because they regained their composure before I could ask.

"The world is full of people who do many things to someone. It's really a shame that it happens but it does. But everything happens for a reason, I suppose" Ororoe said. Launa nodded.

"We better go. Professor Xavier is expecting us to come back with paint _and _food" she said shaking her head "Lazy old man"

"That's it. No more 'quality time' with your brother" Ororoe laughed. We joined in with her.

"Oh, I understand _exactly_ what you mean. My eldest, Emmett is a real handful" I said

"Well consider yourself lucky you have one. We have _3_" she said

"My half-brother, Pietro, Ororoe's nephew, Evan, and Laura's boyfriend Bobby" Launa added "Not to mention Remy". Ororoe groaned

"What's wrong with Remy" I asked curiously

"You have to meet him to understand" Launa said giggling, while Ororoe just shook her head.

"well, how about we arrange that" I suggested. They looked at me and then at each other and I had a strange feeling I was missing something.

"Sure, sounds great" Launa said "though we'd have to speak with the others"

"Same. But how about we talk it over lunch" I was really curious about them and something told me so would the others.

"Deal. How about we trade numbers" Launa asked. I nodded and gave her my number, while she took mine.

"okay, so we'll talk over lunch. Tomorrow noonish" Ororoe asked. I nodded.

"well be better be going" Ororoe said "it was very nice meeting you"

"As it was you" I said

"Bye thanks for the help' Launa said waving. I waved back and watched them leave. I was moving on to the next aisle when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see logan.

"Hi Logan" I said

"Hey. Err… listen, I wanted to apologize for earlier" he said "It wasn't you. It's just that I lost my memory 15-20 years ago and-"

"It's fine. Ororoe already explained" I said "I really am sorry though"

He clenched his jaw and then unclenched it; "It's fine. Sometimes I'm glad I don't remember"

I scolded him; "Logan, you have a right to remember your past"

"With the people I've come across from my past, and the things they told me I _did_" he paused and shook his head "some things are better left in the dark". I stared at him and was surprised how dark his tone had went. Could his past been really _that _bad? Could he really have done bad things in his past?

"I don't believe it" I said "You don't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that"

"you're wrong" he said darkly "I've done stuff I'm not proud of and I can't even _remember _it to make it right'

"but you are making it right. By doing what you're doing now, by raising those students, you're making it right" I said and he stared at me shocked "what? I'm not the first person whose told you this am I"

"no. you're just the first to explain it to me that way" he explained a little shell shocked.

"well, I'm glad I could" he stared at me for a minute then shock his head.

"I'd better go. I'll see you around" he said mystified

"Bye Logan" I said. He turned around and left. Okay, when I go home, we're having a family meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cause and Effect

B POV

As we drove to school the next morning, I couldn't help but think of our discussion yesterday. Thankfully it went better than the one on the plane. We came to a conclusion that since the Cullens didn't suspect anything, we would continue to befriend with them. And since things went the way they went yesterday, it shouldn't be a problem. I hope. We pulled up in the parking lot and saw Alice waving towards us. I watched as her small petite figure jump up and down pointing to a parking space next to a silver Volvo while her spiky black hair blew around her face in the wind. Lec, Rogue and Pietro looked at me and I shrugged. I pulled my Lexis into the spot where Alice pointed to and saw the rest of the Cullens standing around the Volvo. I was about to open my door but someone beat me to it. I stepped out and saw Edward standing in front of the door.

"Thanks, Edward" I said sheepishly

"It's no problem, Bella" he said raking his hand through his bronze hair. It was unusually messy, but I figured he must like it that way. I also noticed that his eyes were a beautiful golden color as well as the others. He had great chiseled features, almost as if he was too good to be true. I realized that he had deep purple like shadows under his eyes. I figured that it must have been from lack of sleep. Then he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back a little hesitantly.

"Is everything alright Bella" he asked his voice smooth as velvet

"Ummm… yeah. I just noticed your hair's always messy, that's all" I explained lamely

"Oh, yeah. It's always like that. It never seems to do what it's supposed to. I really don't like it" he said looking away

"Why? I mean, I know it's always messy but I like it that way" I said

"Uhhh… really" he looked back at me curiously

"Yeah, it looks great on you" I admitted blushing. Wait a minute… when do _I _blush?!

_That's what I wanna know _Lec thought suspiciously to me

_Go away_ I thought back

"Bella" Edward said snapping me back. He looked down at me curiously and almost a little scared.

"Hmmm… oh I'm sorry. I kind of just spaced that's all. It's normal for me" I explained quickly

_Smooth, Bells. Real smooth_ Lec thought

_Didn't I tell you go away _I thought back angrily. I looked up to see Edward staring down at me a little bit scared and was that _concern_?

"listen Edward, it's really fine. I do it all the time, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you" I said

"if you say so" he said unsure

"I do. I guess I'm just weird like that" I joked

_Weird is an understatement_ Lec thought

_Go to hell_

_Ouch. That hurt._ I looked up to glare at her and she smirked. Edward looked between the two of us confused.

"It's nothing. Lec was being annoying earlier and I guess I'm still pissed off at her" I lied.

"Oh, okay" he said relieved and I didn't understand. Though I felt bad for lying to him. I didn't understand how I acted around him and I didn't understand how he acted around me. Hopefully it won't be a problem.

"Thanks for the parking space Alice" Lec said.

"No prob. We also saved one for the others. Where are they anyway" she asked

"and why is it so windy today" Rosalie added

"They're on their way. I think they stopped at Starbucks" Rogue said "Although I'm not sure about the weather" Now that was a lie. Storm, Logan, and Scott were scouting the area. But they didn't need to know that. Then there was lighting and thunder.

"Weird" said Emmett

"What is going on" Pietro asked. And that was a good question. What was going on? Then my phone went off.

"Who is it" Edward asked

"Ummm… Kitty" I answered

_Bells, _

_Gonna be late. Bobby didn't feel good. Taking him home_

_-Kitts_

I frowned. That was code for something went wrong

_Kitts,_

_What happened_

_-Bells_

The response was immediate.

_Bells,_

_Idk. He just started complaining out of nowhere_

_-Kitts_

_Kitts, _

_Need help_

_-Bells_

_Bells,_

_No stay. We'll call if we need u_

_-Kitts_

I put my phone back in my back pocket then pulled it back out to text Logan.

"Is everything okay" Alice asked

"No, Bobby got sick. I'm gonna text Logan to let him know" I said

"Aww… tell him I hope he feels better" she said. I nodded my head

_Logan,_

_Bobby doesn't feel good. They're going to take him home. U ok?_

_-Bells_

"Bella" Edward said. I looked up to see him staring down at me curiously.

"Hmmm" I said

"Are you feeling alright" he asked

"Yeah, I feel fine" I said and he smiled. Then my phone went off again.

_Bells,_

_Okay. I'm fine. I'm not sure if everything's okay though_

_-Logan_

I frowned even harder. What was going on here. I typed a reply right away.

_Logan_

_What'cha think going on? R the others okay too?_

_-Bells_

I looked up and found Edward staring intently at me with worry. I stared back, trying to convince him it was okay but I knew I wasn't. Then my phone went off again.

_Bells,_

_The others r okay_

_-Logan_

The message didn't sound right. I started panicking.

_Logan,_

_What's going on?_

_-Bells_

I waited impatiently for his reply, but tried to down play it for Edward and the others. Then the message came. It wasn't from Logan though. Instead it was from Peter.

_Bells,_

_Logan told me to text u. He ran into his brother. We're heading over to the Mansion, then we'll go meet up with them. _

_-Peter_

I froze. Sabertooth was _here_?! How the _hell?! _Lec looked up at me scared. I stared back at her with determination.

_He's not coming anywhere near you. I swear_ I thought. She nodded and turned back to her conversation with Jasper.

"Is everything okay" Alice asked staring between me and Lec.

"It's nothing" I said texting Peter back.

_Peter,_

_Okay. If u need us call. Oh and do me a favor. Tell his brother hi for me please. Oh and for Lec too_

_-Bells_

That was code for kick his butt for me and Lec. Edward and Alice stared curiously between me and the text message. I smiled innocently and then my phone went off again.

_Bells,_

_Will do Bella _ _ . See u l8ter. _

_-Peter_

"Is everything okay" Emmet asked.

"Course. Logan ran into his brother is all" I said. The others looked up at me with surprised expressions and I shook my head. "It's nothing. Peter said he, Kitty and Evan would go catch up with them after they drop Bobby off at the Mansion" Code: Peter, Kitty, Evan and Bobby would go to the Mansion let the others know, then go help Logan and Storm with Sabertooth. They nodded their heads.

"We better go before we're late" Rogue said getting her back pack.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can take hearing Mr. Banner yell at me for being late" Pietro complained and we laughed. Well, except for Lec.

"What's wrong with Lec" Jasper asked as he was walking by.

"Oh. Lec doesn't really like Logan's brother. None of us do for that matter. He just kind of makes her uncomfortable" I said. I watched as Jasper, Edward, and Alice frowned. "It's nothing, I promise. He'll most likely be gone by this afternoon" They seemed to relax at this but something told me, that me might not.

By Lunch, I was seriously hoping that Lec would've relaxed but I was wrong. I watched as she and Edward came, Lec was still scared. I couldn't _wait _to get my hands on him. He was going to pay for hurting her. I could tell Edward was doing his best to make her relax but it wasn't working. I seriously hoped Jasper could make her feel better. They were kind of like brother and sister now. Which meant I could relax from the big sister job. I looked at jasper and he looked at me and smile. I smiled back warily and he mouthed 'what's wrong'. I mouthed 'Lec' back to him and he frowned. Yup, definitely brother and sister relationship in the making. I looked back towards Lec and Edward looked at me. Then out of nowhere Kitty appeared and launched herself on Lec's back.

"Surprise" she sang in her sweet little voice.

"Kitty" Lec said brightening immediately. Thank you God.

"What are you doing here" Emmett asked

"We decided to come by for our last period classes" explained Peter

"more like Jean and Auntie O forced us" Evan laughed

"and besides everything checked out okay. It was just something Bobby ate this morning. He should be back tomorrow" added Peter. That was code for he handled everything and things are okay now. Then I remembered something.

"did you tell Logan's brother hi for us" I asked

"Definitely" he said enthusiastically . I looked over to Lec and she sighed in relief, much to everyone's pleasure and Kitty gave her a big hug.

"Aww… I wanna hug" Em complained

"Okay" Kitty said skipping towards Emmet and giving him a hug, till he picked her up and swung her around. Well, that's another brother and sister relationship in the making as well. I could see a lot of relationships that could happen between all of us. Lec and kitty seem like little sisters to Jasper and Emmet. While all the guys seem to be a part of Pietro, Bobby, and Evan's jokes. Alice and I are really starting to grow on each other. While Rosalie seems to be taking the motherly role for Pietro and Rogue. Which is good and bad. It's good because after everything they've been through they need a mother. Though the bad part is, while Pietro is more accepting to Rosalie's motherly intentions Rogue isn't. It's not Rose's fault. Rogue just has trust issues is all. Especially when someone is trying to be a mother to her. She had such a hard time adjusting to Jean and Storm being motherly towards her, she still does. The only person who she instantly was Logan. I really hope that Rosalie could fix that, but all I could do is hope.

"Okay. Where does everyone wanna sit" Em asked pulling out of my revere.

"Ummm… over there, over there" Kitty said bouncing up and down in Emmet's arms like a toddler. Rather yet, maybe they have a father daughter relationship in the process.

_what about you and Edward_ Lec thought

_seriously annoying me again_ I thought back and she smiled. I was really glad she was back to being her old self again. We walked over to the table that Kitty had pointed to. We all sat down next to each other and smiled. From left to right it was Rose, Em, Kitty, Peter, Evan, Rogue, Pietro, Lec, Jasper, Alice, me and Edward.

"Cozy" Em joked and we laughed. I sighed if only bobby was here to contribute to the jokes. But he was home most likely goofing off pretending to be 'sick'.

"What's wrong Bells" Alice asked me

"just thinking about what it be like if Bobby was here if he wasn't sick" I said. Evan laughed

"We most likely be on the floor dying" he said

"oh, yea. Remember the time he played the Single Ladies video with Justin Timberlake during the school assembly last year" I said

"Oh my God, yes! We were supposed to be watching a video on the consequences of drug abuse when all of a sudden Justin Timberlake and 2 other dudes come out in leotards doing Single Ladies" Rogue explained laughing. We all laughed until Kitty sighed

I miss the Institute" she said laying her head down on the table

"We know, Little One. We all do" Peter said rubbing her back

"Why do you call kitty Little One" Alice said changing the subject. Kitty looked at Emmet as if she dared him to say something.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Kitty! Honest" he whined and she smiled victoriously.

"anyways, I call her that because she was so short compared to me when I first met her" Peter explained

"oh, so he gets to make a short comment but—" Emmet broke off when Kitty started giving him the death glare. Two things about Kitty, she can give you two looks. One the puppy dog look where you turn into putty in her hands. Or the death glare where you _wish_ you were putty in her hands. We all laughed when we heard a swish sound. We turned around to see Pietro face first in his food.

"Pietro" Rosalie screamed worriedly, but this was nothing new. If he wasn't active in the conversation, he'd end up face first in whatever was in front of him. Rogue rolled her eyes and slapped him an the back of his head, causing him to sit up straight.

"see, he's fine" Rogue said annoyed

"what is your problem" rose demanded

"you. you think you can just waltz right on in and take our mothers' place. It might work on Pietro but it sure as hell doesn't on me" she snapped

"Rogue" I hissed

"Whatever" she said standing up and walking away.

"don't listen to her Rosalie. She just has trust issues. Let me talk to her, kay" I asked. She nodded her head looking down at the table. I got up, ignoring Edward's confused stare and ran after Rogue. I caught up with her as soon as we hit the hallway.

"What is your problem Rogue" I demanded spinning her around to face me

"Rosalie, that's what" she hissed

"Rogue come on"

"no, I will not come on. How dare she try to take my mother's place. Sure she wasn't a good one, but she was still _my_ mother"

"I know that. Listen, I know your mom wasn't a good one. And neither was… _Raven_, but Rosalie is just trying to help you fill that void" I explained

"Yea well I don't need my momma, I don't need 'Raven'" she put quotations around Raven since we couldn't call her Mystique in public "and I sure as hell do _not _need Rosalie. I can handle myself"

"that's not true. You need a mother, we all do. And I know you can handle yourself. But isn't that what you first told Logan. Well, look at the two of you know. You're the best of friends. You guys are like father and daughter. Rosalie is just trying to do the same. She means well, you know that" Before she could respond the hallways were filled with students trying to get to their next class.

"We'll talk about it later. But for now be nice to Rosalie, please" I begged

"Fine" she huffed and stalked off to her next class. I turned around and bumped into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall, until it steadied me and chuckled. I stepped back to see Edward smiling at me crookedly.

"Uhhh… hey" I said

"Hello. Is everything alright"

"Yeah, fine. Listen about Rogue, she really didn't mean it. She just has some trust and mother issues is all" I said "she's promised to behave now"

"Okay. I just didn't understand until Rose explained the thing about her mother" he sighed raking his hand through his hair.

"Yeah well Rogue has had a hard knock life" I said "we all have"

"oh, you have no idea" he muttered and I got the feeling that there was an edge to his statement. Then he looked at me and smiled again. "we better go" I nodded, unsure of what exactly to say. We walked to Biology in silence, when the occasional question would pop up. It wasn't awkward, instead it was rather comforting. As we walked in to Biology I realized I left my backpack in the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I left my backpack at our table" I said. I was walking away when he caught my arm. I turned towards him to see my backpack in his other hand. "Oh" was all I said and he laughed. I turned around and walked to our table. I sat down at the table and Edward handed me my backpack. I was about to say thank you when Mr. Banner called the class to order dragging in a T.V behind him. We all groaned.

"Now now everyone, the faster we see this movie the faster we can move on" he said starting the movie and flicking off the lights. As soon as they were out, I felt a strange current pulsing through me. I didn't understand it. It wasn't a mutant causing the current, and it made me wonder. For some reason, it felt like it was pulling me towards something or someone. I looked around the room looking for the cause of the pull, until my eyes landed on Edward. I was shocked that it was pulling me towards Edward but more surprised at what I saw. Instead of seeing just Edward, I was seeing some kind of aurora surrounding him. It was dark and bleak, but there was a little white light in the middle. It hovered right were his heart was.

"Bella" he whispered "Are you okay". I stared at him and the little white light started to fade and the aurora started to get bleaker.

"Everything's fine" I said "I just never realized how beautiful your eye color was". I watched as the white light came back and it was starting to brighten

"Really" he asked

"Yeah, really" I smiled. I watched now as the light started to grow and remove some of the bleakness. Was _I _causing that? I couldn't read his mind, unlike the rest of the Cullens', but right now I could feel his entire presence. As if it was radiating from me and trying to tell me something. I would have to talk to Prof. X later. I wonder if Lec felt what I was feeling as well. Then all of the sudden the light and aurora disappeared and the lights came back on. I was still aware of his presence, but I couldn't see the light. I knew I'd get in trouble for this but I used some of my telekinetic to make the lights go out. I was trying to make it seem normal, when he lights flickered and then it was dark. It was darker than before because the light from the TV was gone. But then I could see again, because the aurora came back and I could see the white light again. Except this time it was brighter than before.

"Bella are you sure you're okay" he asked me concerned. The white light grew more and more causing me to smile.

"Yes, Edward. Everything's absolutely fine" I smiled at him. He smiled back crookedly at me and the light grew more. Then it was gone and the lights were back on. I remembered that I hadn't given the light problem a cover up so I searched his mind quickly. He was thinking about how the school was kind of old but still couldn't figure it out. So I made him believe there was fuse.

"Sorry everyone. The school's kind of old and there was a fuse" he said then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and got ready for gym. Now that was a horrible class. Not because I couldn't play, but because I couldn't play how I usually would play and it would make me clumsy sometimes. I sighed.

"Everything alright Bella. You've been sighing and zoning out a lot. You sure you're okay" Edward asked as I was heading out the door.

"Really, I'm fine. But thanks for asking" I said

"Oh, okay" he said raking his hand through his messy hair once more. I smiled and started to wonder how the light would have looked during that little exchange.

"I'll see you later, kay" I asked. He nodded and waved to me going off to his last class. As soon as I was finished changing I was greeted by Jessica Stanley. Jessica was short, not as short as Kitty or Alice but she was short. Though her brown curls made up for it in the long run.

"So, what's up with you guys and the Cullens" she asked curiously

"Nothing. Why" I asked

"Oh, I don't know. The Cullens are really kept to themselves and ignored everyone when they first got here. But then you guys came and you guys are like the best of friends now" she sniffed. That's odd.

"Really? I wonder why" I mused

"I don't know" she sh. rugged "What are they like"

"They're really nice and friendly" I said "how come"

"It's just they seem so scary and intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to them, Edward especially" she explained

"They aren't intimidating. Although Emmet may seem like it at first, but he's really a big teddy bear" I said "And what do you mean 'Edward especially'"

"Well, for starters he _is _unbelievably gorgeous" she said as if she was explaining it as if I were retarded which made me want to laugh "And not to mention that he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls hear are good enough for him. So don't get your hopes up"

"Wasn't even going to" I said

"Actually, you just _might _have a chance with him. I mean since you guys are always together. But, it's a possibility so still don't get your hopes up" she suggested. I shook my head. I was _not _having this conversation again.

"Listen Jessica, I'm not interested in seeing anyone" I explained "And Edward and I are just friends". She stared up at me suspiciously.

"You and Edward, _Edward Cullen_, are _just _friends" she demanded

"Yes we are"

"Good luck with that" she scoffed walking away from me. It's odd how she starts the conversation and the walks away annoyed when that's supposed to be _my _job. She's not the one getting asked about what's going on with her and Edward, _I_ was. Something told me if that's what Jessica thought, then so would the _rest_ of the school and that was sooo not going to be pretty. Great, second day here and everyone most likely already thinks there's something going between me and the high school dream guy. It's Bayville High all over again. Coach Clapp called us to attention to tell us we were moving on to volleyball. This would be perfect. _If_ I was home playing with the others using my powers. Hmmm… that sounds like a great idea. Better run it over with the others.

_Guys, wanna play volleyball tonight?_

_Oooo…yes! _Lec

_Sure sounds fun! _Pietro

_Sure why not? _Peter

_Fine, but I _refuse _to play with Bobby again_ Rogue

_Okey dokey _ Kitty

_Sure man… I mean girl _Evan obviously. Great now all I have to do is run it with everyone back at the Mansion.

We played 14 games of volleyball until the final bell. My team had won a total of 9 games, most of them due on my part. After I got changed I saw Jessica heading to the parking lot. I figured I'd better go catch up with her and try to make amends from earlier.

"Hey Jessica" I called

"Oh, hi Bella" she said bleakly

"So, what's up" I asked trying to think that maybe she'd bring up something. But to no avail.

"Nothing" she said. So then I decided to take the conversation back to relationships and junk like that.

"Really? Cause I would have thought there was something going on between you and Mike" I asked curiously hoping that it would work. She snapped her head up and I say her eyes twinkle.

"Really" she squealed. Oh, yeah. This was _so _going to be easy. It would be just like talking to Kitty, except easier.

"Yeah. I mean he looks like he likes you" I said "And I mean like _like _you"

"Oh my God! Seriously" she asked

"Yup" I said "Look there he is now" We both turned in his direction and saw him walking towards his car. I took a piece of paper out of my bag crumpling it into a ball and threw it at his head.

"Bella" she hissed as I ducked down behind a bush. I watched from my spot as Mike looked up confused then Looked at Jessica. He stared at her confused for a moment, then smiled and waved. She waved back and smiled hesitantly. Then he turned around and walked away. I got up from my place and ran back beside her.

"See" I said making her jump "he does like you"

"God, Bella" she said "Was that necessary"

"yup. It proves that he does like you"

"Yeah, I guess. But did you have to go and throw a paper ball at him" she demanded

"no. but it was pretty fun though" I said. She thought about it for a minute and then giggled.

"I suppose it was pretty funny" she giggled and I giggled with her. "I still don't know Bella" I frowned. Okay maybe this _wasn't _like talking to Kitty. Kitty usually would have been pacified by know and Jessica wasn't. Before I could say anything a loud roaring of an engine rounded the corner. It was a black and red Harley, which automatically told me it was Gambit. I wondered what was up when I got an idea.

_Oh, Gambit. I have a job for you_

_What's up Cher?_

_My friend Jessica here needs some help to realize that our friend, Mike, likes her_

_Ahhh, so you want me to trigger the old jealousy card, no_

_Oui_

_That's gonna cost ya, Cher_

_Seriously? What's the point? You already steal my money anyways_

_Yeah, well Gambit don't work for free now_

_I see_. I broke off from him telepathically and turned towards Jessica.

"Who _is _that" she asked incredulously when the Harley stopped in front of us. Gambit hopped off gracefully and took off his helmet. He was wearing contacts to conceal his red on black eyes, so now they were brown. He walked towards us and smiled.

"Hey, Remy. What's up" I asked casually as if there was nothing going on.

"Nothing much, rather than being blinded by the beauty of the most two beautiful women I've ever seen" he said looking at Jessica the whole time "I don't believe we've meet before. You are"

"Ummm… Jessica Stanley" she said blushing. He took her hand and kissed it gently

"Remy LeBeau. It' a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stanley" he said giving her his award winning smile that has every girl drooling.

_Oh my God!!_Jessica thought

_Is she falling for it?_ He questioned me mentally

_Yup. You're doing great Gambit_ I thought

_Naturally of course. What about the boy?_ That was a good question. I looked over at Mike to see him joking around with a couple of over guys. I sighed internally with frustration.

"Hey, listen. I forgot if I have Biology homework. I'm gonna ask Mike, kay" I lied

"Sure. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy, no" he said winking at Jessica and she giggled.

_Okay, man. Seriously making me sick._

_What? Gambit just doin' what Gambit do best. _I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mike.

"Hey Mike" I said

"Oh, hey Bella! What's up" he said

"Nothing much" I said "I was wondering if we had Biology homework is all"

"Nope. Is that all" he asked

"Yup" I said "I'd better go back to Jess and Remy"

"Wait. Jess and _who_" he asked as I turned around. Hook, line and sinker, I thought to myself deviously. I turned around and faked an innocent expression.

"My friend who boards at the Mansion with us. Remy LeBeau. He's over there with Jessica" I said pointing to the two laughing and giggling. Well, mostly Jessica was giggling. "Wanna meet him"

"Yeah" he said. We walked over to them, with Mike jealousy growing more and more with each step. Okay, this was _way _to easy.

"Oh, hey Mike" Jess said turning towards us.

_This him_

_Yup_

_Aww… poor boy. He looks pissed_

_He is. Way to go_

_Merci Cher_

"Mike this is Remy. Remy this is Mike" I said

"hey" Mike said mildly

"Nice to meet you mon ami" Remy said politely

"So what's up Mike" Jess asked

"Actually, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies Saturday" he asked

"Sure! I love to" she said

"Okay" he said "see you around seven"

"Yup" she said bouncing up and down.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow" he said walking away and she nodded.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it" she exclaimed

"Told you so" I said hugging her

"I know, but still. Listen, I gotta go. See you later" she said and I nodded "Cool. Bye Bella. It was nice meeting you Remy"

"The pleasure's all mine. Have fun on your date" he said

"will do! Bye guys" she waved and practically ran to her car.

"What's up with her" asked Pietro. I turned to find the others walking towards us.

"Nothing. Mike asked her on a date" I said

"Really? I didn't know you played matchmaker" Kitty teased

"I don't" I laughed

"well, what I've been told tells me otherwise" Evan said

"Though what I wanna know is why you can't get yourself a man, but everyone else" Gambit asked. I stuck my tongue at him and we laughed. Well, everyone except for Rogue.

"What's wrong rogue" I asked

"Nothin. I'm gonna go to the car" she said walking off. Well, that was weird. What was weirder is that Gambit didn't say a thing. Now, what's going on between them.

"So what are you doing here anyways" Peter asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Prof. x wants me and Cher to go check some stuff out with Logan and Storm" he said coming back to his usual self "Bobby's already with them"

"Okay" I said "Lec can you take my back pack for me"

"Sure' she grabbed my back pack from me and smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me. You two need to go to Charlie's place later tonight. Prof. X wants to make sure you three seem like a 'normal' family" he chuckled. Of course he used air quotes on 'normal', because nothings normal when your teenage daughter's a mutant, her mentors find her mutant look-a-like, and they go to a human high school with their mutant best friends. Cause if that was normal, there is seriously something wrong with this world.

"Okay. So let me make sure I got this right. I have to go check on things with you, Logan, Bobby and Ororoe. Then go home to hang with Charlie correct" I said

"that it is correct" Gambit said

"then let's go" I said. We went our separate ways after that. Lec and Pietro went to my car to meet up with Rogue. Peter, Kitty, and Evan went to Peter's Land Rover. While Gambit and I went to go meet up with the others. I hopped on the back of Gambit's Harley and put on my helmet. After we made sure we had everything safely secured we pulled off with the others behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Intentions and Revelations

We made a left when Gambit pulled into the small nearby forest area.

"Gambit? What's wrong" I asked

"you really don't think you're going to go check stuff out in jeans and a t-shirt do you" he joked. He reached behind me and handed me a small bag. I opened it to find my uniform and boots in here. I hopped off the Harley and went into some bushes to change.

"You aren't looking are you" I called out

"Why would I be looking at you change" he asked innocently

"because you're you" I said "besides it's not like you most likely haven't done it before"

"true" he allowed

"wait. True because you're you or true because you have done it before" I asked

"Nu-uh. Gambit never reveals his secrets" he said

"jackass" I mumbled and I could hear him chuckle.

I took off my t-shirt and jeans and quickly put on my uniform. It was a white tank top with an x in a circle, like my locket, on the left with tight black pants and matching boots. I also had a black Capri jacket though I couldn't find it at the moment. I walked back to the Harley to see if I dropped it.

"Looking for something" he said holding up my jacket.

"oh, thanks" I said

"no problem" he smiled. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my helmet.

"where to" I said hopping on and he smiled

"Seattle" he said then started then Harley up again, and we where off.

At least half an hour later we were in Seattle driving to meet up with the others. The ride was silent, except for when one of us would make a comment every now and then. He left me to my thoughts and I left him to his. We made a left downtown and came to a stop in front of the others.

"Bout time you got here" Bobby teased

"Yeah, well we all can't play hooky" I teased back

"Hey! I had a stomach ache" he complained

"Riiiight' I said "so what's goin' on"

"well after this morning, Prof. X wants us to see if we can find out where he's hiding" Logan said exasperated

"what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy playing with your brother" I teased

"Oh, yeah. I had _tons _of fun with Creed, I'm just a little tired is all" he answered

"Well, then what we standing here for? Let's do this" Leave it to Bobby to find fun in pretty much everything.

"Agreed" Storm said then took to the skies with Bobby behind her, leaving a trail of ice behind him.

"well, that leaves just you, me and Gumbo over here" Logan joked

"ha-ha very funny Logan" he said sarcastically walking away. I started giggling. Whenever these two were on the same team, it always ended up with insults, witty remarks, smirks and a fight. Best of all, I get to watch it all happen.

"come on, you guys" I said following behind him. Logan and I caught up with him, then Logan took lead. This should be easy since Logan can track people with his nose. We started walking for awhile and I was starting to wonder if there was really anything out here.

"Shouldn't we have found something by now" Gambit asked confused

"Yeah, we should've" Logan answered then turned to face us "That's odd. His scent was in this direction and yet no Creed"

"Ummm… does anyone know where we are" I asked quietly. Gambit and Logan looked at each other, then I groaned. This was great. We're lost in the middle of nowhere. "Let me see if I can find Storm. Try not to kill one another". I pushed off the ground and started flying, when something connected to my chest hurling me towards the ground. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"You okay kid" Logan asked

"Fine" I answered standing up "but what was that"

"Not what. _Who_" Gambit said pointing up to a flying Pyro.

"Pyro, long time no see. Those were some good times" I said

"Aw, I know ya missed me doll" he joked

"Call me doll again, and I'll kick you in the ball sac" I threatened

"Bring it on then" he challenged "_doll_". I growled and started to charge at him, only to flung back by some rocks. I landed not so gracefully on my back and somersaulted to my feet.

"Geez Avalanche! No reason to show off. Shadowcat isn't here" I taunted. He looked at me and turned red. That's when I got an idea. "After all she moved on ya know"

"To who" he yelled

"Colossus" I said simply "They're so cute! Aren't they Gambit" Gambit stared at me before he caught on to my trick.

"Oh, yeah. You should see 'em" he said "Logan you got a pic of them"

"Aw crap! I forgot my wallet on the jet" he sighed already onto our charade "If you want I can send 'em to ya"

"Enough" Avalanche screamed losing control and I made my move. I dodged the rocks that were moving uncontrollably and snapped kicked him in the face. He flew backwards into the trees when ice froze over his body.

"Bout time you two came. I thought you'd a banded us" I joked

"Naw. We just got a little lost on the way" Bobby said coming in a on a trail of ice "Oh look Avalanche's here. You guys did tell him that Shadowcat isn't and she's with Colossus, right" Avalanche growled and we smiled.

"Sure did" I laughed. Bobby laughed loudly when a ball of fire hurled at him, knocking him off his ice. I pushed off again more successfully and grabbed him under his arms.

"Oh great Pyro's back. We had some great times… too bad the really great times were without you" Bobby joked

"That's what I said" I joked

"I know you all missed me" he said

"Nope" I said

"Not really no" Bobby said "why would we? Ice trumps fire". I smiled as I tossed Bobby into the air and shoot some ice at Pyro sending him backwards. "Like I said ice trumps fire" he said recreating a trail of ice.

"Look, X-Wimps that electric mutant is ours so back off" said Toad hopping out from the trees.

"Yeah" agreed Blob. We looked at each other and stared.

"Electric mutant? What electric mutant" Storm asked.

"Don't try to act as if you don't know" I looked down to see a blue woman to walk in and join us. _Mystique_. Magneto's ex number one, who works for Sinister and Kurt's mother as well as Rogue's adoptive one. "we know your precious professor has already told you about the girl". Before we can say anything our communicators beeped.

"_X-Men, there's an electric mutant in your area. Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, and X-23 are picking her up now" _the professor said and Mystique growled. I laughed.

"Wow. We didn't even know about the mutant and you _still _didn't get to them before us" I laughed

"Not that's just sad on your part" said Bobby shaking his head. Mystique looked as if she was going to explode

"Aw… what's wrong Mystique? Mad you can't win" Gambit teased. Logan chuckled and Storm rolled her eyes.

"Enough. This is ends now" she said her eyes glowing white. Then a gust of wind came that turned into a hurricane sweeping the Brotherhood out of the small area.

"And you're out of here" Bobby announced like an empire. I laughed and joined him on his trail of ice. We slid down to the others in a spiral motion and we laughed like toddlers. I had to admit, Bobby was awesome. He was the first person I meet when I came to the Institute and has been my best friend ever since. "Well that was fun. Though Bella, Storm and I did most of the work"

"Watch it kid" Logan threatened

"Alright everyone. Let's catch up with the others" Storm said

"Hey Bells, what's up with Gambit" Bobby whispered

"I don't know" I answered honestly "He's hiding something from me. It may have to deal with Rogue though. They didn't say anything when he got me from the school"

"They didn't" Logan asked coming up from behind us. I shook my head

"That's unusual" Logan mused

"Yeah, I know" I said when I got an idea "I'll be right back" I pushed off to go meet up with Storm. "Hey Storm"

"Yes, Bella" she said. She stopped flying and faced me.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Gambit" I asked

"What for" she said pushing a strand of her white hair out of her face.

Ummm… back at the school he and Rogue weren't speaking to one another at all. No witty comments or annoyed remarks or anything. They wouldn't even _look_ at each other" I said looking at my hands "I'm worried about them" Storm lifted my face to look at her and she smiled.

"Of course Bella. There may be something wrong going on between them" she said "Don't worry about it. I'll go talk to him about it now". With one last smile at me she turned around and flew to go find Gambit. I hoped everything would be okay. I sighed and flew down back to Bobby band Logan.

"Well, what'cha talk to storm bout" Bobby asked

"Geez can't even wait till my feet touch the ground" I joked and he stuck his tongue at me. I flew down a little more than reached the ground. "Okay, _now _you can talk"

"oh geez, thanks Bells" he said rolling his eyes "Anyways like I was asking before what'cha talk to storm bout"

"I asked her to talk to Gambit, since he trust her the most out of all of us" I said, which was true. Gambit and Storm were best friends. They talk about everything.

"Yeah, well let's hope it works" Logan said "You know how Gumbo can be". We nodded in understanding. Gambit wasn't always up for expressing himself, even to Storm. Professor X asked Jean and I to stay away from his past in his mind to respect his privacy and we agreed. At first I thought it would be a good thing, but now I'm starting to reconsider that. We finally reached where we meet up at earlier to see Gambit and Storm talking. Though it looked more like arguing. Storm put a hand on his shoulder and turned towards us. Gambit glared at me and I looked away. Logan patted me on the back.

_It's okay, Bells. You had the best intentions at heart, and that's what matters_ Storm thought

_Just try talkin to him. If that don't work, I'll straighten 'em out for ya _Logan thought

"Okay, everyone. Let's meet up with everyone else to meet our new friend" Storm said. Then Storm, Logan and Bobby, leaving Gambit and me alone.

"Listen, Gambit…"

"No, _you_ listen. I can handle myself" he said "I don't need you watching me like a child"

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"You just what Bella" he demanded

"I just was worried that something was wrong and you were gonna leave us" I said "I'm really sorry". I looked down and rang my hands. Gambit lifted one finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Now, listen. I know you're worried about ole Gambit here, but I can handle myself" he said "And I'm sure as hell ain't leavin"

"You're not" I asked

"Nope" he said smiling. I smiled and gave him a big hug. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "Come on. We've got a new mutant to meet" he said putting me down and I nodded. We put on our helmets and hopped on the Harley, then headed home.

L POV

When Wanda, Kurt, and Laura came back with the girl I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. I knew exactly how she felt. I was in her position just two weeks ago. I sighed and looked a=out the window.

"You coming Lec" I turned around to see Pietro leaning in my doorway.

"Yea give me sec" I asked. He nodded and then ran. I sighed once more. Everyone here was like family, but I still missed my family sometimes. The day of their death still haunts me like crazy. Sometimes I wish it would just stop. I've been considering having jean or Professor Xavier repress the memories. I knew Bella would ever do it. She would say that the memories would creep back up and haunt me, and I have a feeling that Jean would say the same as well. I just might ask the Professor. But just in case… . I got up and walked over to Jean and Scott's room, only to find it empty. I looked around the room in awe. It was beige and white. It was perfect, definitely Scott and Jean. I was paying attention to what I was doing and bumped into the vanity. A silver jewelry box feel to the floor spilling all of its contents out. I picked it up and paused at one of the pictures. It was of Scott and Jean.. but Jean was holding a baby. I gasped and dropped the picture. Over the course of time I spent at Charlie's I've seen countless pictures of Bella as a baby. So there was no doubt in my mind that the baby Jean was holding was Bella. But the question was _how_? Bella said she didn't come to the Institute and meet everyone till she was 14. In this picture Bella was nothing more than a few months old possibly. I decided to banish the thought from my mind and wait till later o ask about it. I stuffed the picture back in the box and turned around and left, leaving all my questions behind.

* * *

A/N: The new mutant won't come back till the end! sorry! But when she does she's gonna be kick-ass!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Breakthrough

E POV

Months had past now, but I could tell that there was something wrong today. Something terribly wrong. As we all meet up with the others this morning I could tell that something wasn't right. But the thing was, it wasn't everyone. It was just Bella and Lec who were off. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, especially since I couldn't read their mind, but I could just sense it. Lec and Bella seemed to be… avoiding us. Lec was as talkative as she usually was, and she wouldn't talk to Jasper. She just seemed to ignore everything he was saying, and it was the same for Bella. All morning to lunch Bella never said a word to me. Every time I did ask her, she'd ignore me or tell me she was just thinking. I didn't by it like I had before. Every time I'd ask about it, she'd give me that same death glare she gave me that first day I meet her. I was so terrified of her and I felt truthfully ashamed of it.

As we walked into Biology, I decided I would ask her about it again. But this time, I wouldn't stop till I received a decent answer. We sat down in our seat and I turned towards her. I was about to begin interrogating her, until I got a good look at her. She looked so much different than before. Her hair had a odd red shad to it and it seemed to dominate her usual brown hair. She seemed more tense and frustrated. As if she was trying to focus on something that was only visible to her. Her face was paler than usual for some reason, as if she was straining herself. I shook my head slightly and remembered what I was to be doing.

"Bella" I said. She sat up and turned almost unwillingly in her seat.

"Yes, Edward" she said roughly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat

"what's going on" I asked

"What are you talking about" she said through clenched teeth

"I mean that the fact that you've been ignoring my family and I" I said "Mostly me though. What's the matter"

"Nothing" she hissed "And I haven't been ignoring you. I'm talking to you now, aren't I"

"Barely" I scoffed "And you wouldn't be saying anything if I didn't"

"Listen, Edward" she growled and I tried to hold my ground "I'm really dealing with a lot right now and I can't deal with your little crap right now, kay"

"Oh, so now I'm crap" I asked "Gee, that's wonderful to know Bella" I felt so hurt to hear her say that. Over the last month, I though Bella and I were really becoming close. We talked about everything about each other. I had thought that I had really gotten to understand Bella. To see and understand the real Bella, that I thought no one had ever seen. Well, except for the fact that about that she's not really human and have no possible idea what she is. But I never let that get in the way before. But some much for that.

"What" she shrieked "how could you _think _that? You know me better than that"

"I _thought _I knew you better than that, but I'm having second thoughts" I said. I watched as she go from anger to disbelief to hurt. She turned away from me and I could have sworn she looked as if she was going to cry. "Bella, I'm sorry. That was rude and-"

"No. maybe your right. Maybe we _don't _really know each other" she whispered

"Bella-"

"do we" she asked turning towards me "Do we _really _know each other like we think we do". I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and just got lost in them. I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from her. She was so beautiful. She broke our gaze as Mr. Banner walked in, and I cursed him for the interruption. I sighed as he brought out the TV again, signaling the fact that we were going to watch another movie. I watched as Bella laid her head on her desk and groaned.

"Bella" I said worried touching her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Swan" Mr. Banner asked

"I don't feel too well" she said "can I go to the nurse, please"

"sure of course" he said "Edward, can you take her to the nurse'. I nodded my head and grabbed our backpacks. Bella was standing up and started limping towards the door, then was out before I could say something. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Bella, are you okay" I asked

"I'm fine. Go back to class and I'll see you tomorrow" she grumbled trying to escape my grasp. I sighed slinging our backpacks and picked Bella up in my arms bridal-style. "Put me down Edward" I ignored her struggles and protest and continued to Ms. Cope's office. As soon as we reached the office I kicked the door lightly causing Ms. Cope to jump. She stared up at us and gasped. Bella stared at Ms. Cope then glared at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I was officially annoyed with Bella.

"What happened" Ms. Cope asked

"She wasn't feeling too well in Biology and Mr. Banner asked me to bring her here" I said beating her to whatever lie she was going to feed Ms. Cope.

"Oh dear, why don't you take her in the back and I'll go get the nurse" she said walking away. I walked back to where she pointed and dropped Bella not so gracefully on the small cot.

"oh no, Edward. I have no problem being dropped on to this small cot where I possibly could have fallen on the floor" she hissed

"you're welcome" I hissed right back. She seemed surprised not hearing this type of tone from me, but I didn't care at this point. If Bella wanted to play this game, I'd play it right along with her. She turned her face away from me and this time I didn't apologize. Simply because she was bringing this upon herself. All she had to do was _talk_ to me or at least have the decency to _kindly _explain that she didn't want to talk about it. If she did that, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament. But I refuse to take the blame on this one.

"here's a cold compress for you, dearie" the nurse said walking in

"no thank you. It's just a little head ache" she said "I get them every so often, is all. It's nothing"

"well, maybe we should send you home, just in case" the nurse said

"Okay. I'll drive home-"

"Actually, I'll drive you Bella" I interrupted. There was no way she was escaping me that easily.

"No, it's fine" she said through clenched teeth

"No really. It's no problem for me" I said "Unless _you _have a problem with it" I smiled victoriously. There was no possible way Bella could say no without it looking like a scene or explaining why she doesn't want me to take her. Either way, I was winning this round and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fine" she hissed. She hopped up off the table and stalked out the room. I kept pace with her easily all the way to the parking lot when she stopped at the passenger seat of my car.

"Well" she said impatiently

"impatiently are we" I murmured

"yeah. Maybe if I didn't have _you _on my case" she hissed

"you know, maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd just let me in on whatever's bothering you" I suggested sarcastically

"you know what" she started then must have thought better of it "just open your car and take me home". I sighed unable to argue with her and did as she asked. I turned on the heaters and music up. She laid her head back on the head rest and sighed. She rubbed her temples vigorously.

"are you okay" I asked

"I'm fine" she said strained. I turned to look at her and started to see Bella again. Her hair was back to its normal brown, the redness fading. Her skin wasn't as pale as before and she seemed a little more relaxed. "you can take me to Charlie's place" I nodded and headed in the direction to Charlie's. She didn't question the fact that I knew where her father's house was which saved me some pain of having to come up a lie. I parked my car in front of her house and turned towards her.

"Bella" I sighed

"thank you for the ride Edward and I'll see you tomorrow" she said turning to get out

"Bella can you please just wait" I pleaded grabbing her arm turning her back towards me

"what" she groaned "listen Edward, I'm sorry. Really I am. I- I just can't deal with whatever the problem is right now"

"Just listen, okay" I asked "I'm sorry, about earlier. I was just worried up about you, that's all. I didn't mean to be so overbearing"

"it's okay, Edward. I think we're just having a bad day is all" she sighed

"I suppose" I said. She sighed and half-smiled

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow" she said and turned to get out of the car again. I struggled the inner conflict with myself to stop her again and to let her go.

"Bella" I said. She turned around and raised her eyebrows. I hesitated, not sure what to say so I shook my head.

"You sure" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow" I said sighing. She opened the door and turned to leave again. She caught me off guard as she reached over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really wish I could explain, but I can't right now. I don't know when, but I am sorry. Really and truly Edward' she said "You're right, Edward. WE don't really know each other. You don't really know me"

"When can I really know you" I asked her pulling her back towards to face me "Bella, I want to know you. The real you"

"I know. And I want you to know the real me" she whispered looking down "but not now, Edward. It's complicated right now. _I'm _complicated right now. I just can't"

"Well, when" I asked

"I don't know"

"Bella-"

"Edward, please I'm begging you. I'm trying to work on being able to tell you. Let me just get something out of the way" she asked "Please"

"I will give you time, but I need to know what is going to be happening" I said

"I know, I know. I just let me settle some things and I swear I will let you know _everything_. But for now, please bear with me" she begged. I lifted her chin with my index finger so she could look at me.

"Bella" I said

"Yes" she whispered. She was so close that her breath fanned on my face. I was intoxicated by the smell. Her smell. I was losing. I didn't know how it happened, but the next thing I know our lips connected and couldn't break away. I cupped her face in one hand and moved my other to her hair. She locked her arms around my neck pulling her closer. Several minutes must have passed, hell at this rate the whole world could have been flooded and we wouldn't have noticed. Then all to soon she pulled back and gasped.

"Oh… kay" she said though it sounded like a question.

"Ummm…"

"I'd better go" she said. I hadn't realized until she started moving that somehow she ended up on my lap. All I could do was sit there shell shocked. And then I realized what had happened.

"Whoa, wait a minute Bella" I said grabbing her arm

"Edward, I seriously gotta go, okay. I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Why are you trying to run away from me' I asked afraid of the answer I'd get. Could she have figured out that I was a vampire. That she'd kissed a vile disgusting monster.

"I'm not trying to run away from you. I just need some time to think about what's happening and what's going to happen, that's all" she sighed "But I am not running away from you or running away from you, kay"

"Okay" I said looking away

"hey" she said. I turned around to her and she smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me on my mouth. I leaned forward, trying to deepen it but she pulled away "Didn't I ask for some time to think"

"Yes but" I said leaning forward to steal another kiss.

"You're pushing your luck Cullen' she said getting out. This time I let her and she got all the way out.

"Hey" she turned around and leaned towards the window "I have no luck. This is simply just nature working its course" she laughed and shook her head

"I didn't know you were into the whole nature makes it course" she joked

"I'm not, but there's always a first for everything" I said. She laughed. The sound was so beautiful, it was like music to my ears.

"I suppose there is" she suggested

"In that case" I said leaning forward and stole one more kiss.

"Pressing your luck, Cullen" she murmured

"I don't have luck" I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Tomorrow then" I said

"You say it like it's forever" she asked cocking her head to the side

"It feels like it" I murmured. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"It won't be so long, I promise" she said then smiled "I'll see you later"

"Bye Bella" I sighed. She gave me one last smile and then walked towards the door. She turned around and waved once more before going inside. I sighed. I had to admit the truth, I loved Bella Swan. I really and truly did. How she felt about me, I'm not sure. But there's only one way to find out and I _would _find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I swear to tell the Truth and Nothing but the truth

A POV

As I walked out of the parking lot, I noticed Edward's car was gone. It must have something to do with Bella since I didn't see him leave. Did I? I scanned my past visions to look. Nope, nothing. I sighed this was bothersome.

"What's bothersome" Jasper asked coming behind me

"Not being able to see them" I pouted

"We've been over this Alice. Besides I thought you said it was getting better" he said trying to calm me

"Yeah, well so did I. Until this" I said pointing to the empty parking space where the Volvo was earlier

"Where'd Edward go" Em asked

"Hey! Where's Bells" Pietro asked. I looked over to the others and they were just as confused as I was. Then Edward's Volvo pulled up.

"Edward, where's Bella" Lec asked and I didn't need Jazz to tell me that she was scared. I noticed that Lec was very protective over her sister and everyone else. Though I couldn't imagine why she was ignoring me and Jazz all of a sudden. The same was happening with Edward and Bella, as well.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I drove her home" he said

"She's home or at the Mansion" she asked

"Your house" he said confused. Did it really matter which she went to? Edward looked at me unsure. I sighed this was going to be sooo complicated.

"Oh okay" she said "we better catch up with her" I looked at Lec and she seemed more… relaxed. I looked at Jazz and he shook his head slightly. I really hated not being able to read their futures. It really made everything easier if I could. They waved to us and got in their cars, then left.

"Okay what happened" Rose demanded

"Ummm… Bella wasn't feeling good, we got in a fight, I drove her home, and when we got to her house we kissed" he admitted as we got in the Volvo. Oh wait a minute! They did what?!

"You guys did what" we shouted. I for one was in disbelief, as well as the others. All this time Edward's been alone, he finally found someone. And it's Bella! I really and truly loved Bella and saw her as a sister. I couldn't believe it! Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were glad too. They liked Bella almost as I did. Emmett found everything she did made him laugh and he loved making her laugh. Jasper found Bella interesting, seeing as she loved everything to do with History and he could provide her with every answer she asked. While Rosalie was like me. She saw Bella as a sister and loved her like I did.

"Esme's gonna be sooo happy" I squealed

"This is gonna be awesome" Emmett said

"I can't wait! Think of all things we can do together" Rosalie said

"This is great" Jasper smiled

"Ummm… anyone care to know the results of any of this" Edward asked

"What do you mean" I asked

"Bella said that she promised to explain everything to me as soon as she straighten some things out" he said

"Thank God! This means I'll finally understand the whole not being able to see them" I sighed. I really rely on my ability to see the future.

"I know Alice, but-" he said hesitating "What are we going to do"

"What do you mean what are _we _going to do" Rose asked

"Rose, I'm not going to have a relationship with Bella where I lie to her. Especially if she's going on a limb here to tell me the truth" he said "I can't do that. I… I love her to much to do that". Oh. My. God! He just admitted he _loved _her! He really loves her. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen just admitted he loved Isabella Marie Swan! "Yes Alice, I did. Now would you like to announce that to Forks or the rest of the world"

"World please" I asked excitedly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh come on, Edward. You can't expect me not to be happy. I mean you've been alone for so long. And now you've found someone"

"Yeah man. We're just really happy for you" Em added

"Em's got a point, Edward" Jazz stated "You have been alone for too long and the depression has been eating you up to the point where you don't even notice. And it's killing us, especially me. We just want you to be happy"

"So what do I do" he asked "I can't lie to her and I can't break the rules. You know what will happen if I do". Of course we knew what would happen if we did. The Volturi would step in. And you do _not _want to mess with the Volturi. Not unless you want to die of course.

"Well, don't tell her. Bella's extremely smart. She can figure it out on her own. We'll just have to… drop some hints" Rose suggested. It was a good idea. We could do some things out of the norm and Bella could pick up on it and try to figure it out. It was perfect.

"It may be perfect Alice, but you wouldn't be able to see if it worked out. And the others are just as observant as she is. They'd pick up on what we're doing and figure it out themselves"

"He's right. They're just as smart as Bella and could figure it out in no time" Jasper mused "I wonder…"

"what jazzy" I asked

"Edward, how much do you love Bella" he asked

"More than my own life" he said confused "Why"

"Well, the rules say you can't tell a human the truth about vampires" he said "_unless _you either change them-"

"I can't do that" he whispered

"Let me finish. You can't tell a human unless you change them or not tell the human at all. And I think it's safe to say that Bella is _not _human" he said

"I know that" Edward sighed

"Oh really? What was the last thing I just said" Jazz challenged

"You can't tell a human unless you change them or not tell at all. And that Bella isn't-" he cut off and stared into space. When he came back he had a big goofy grin on his face "Jazz you're a genius"

"I know" he replied smugly

"What's going on" Em asked

"Jazz is right. Bella isn't human and the rules specifically say that we can't tell a human at all" Edward explained. I thought about that for a minute then giggled seeing where they were getting at.

"Oh, I see! Bella's not human so the rule doesn't apply to her" Em exclaimed

"As great as that sounds I still think that we should just drop hints instead. You know how word go around" Rose said. And we nodded. Word did go around and if the Volturi didn't go for our case, we'd be in big trouble.

"So it's a plan, then" Edward asked. I knew he'd be excited. It was so easy to tell, nothing could ruin this.

"What plan" We walked into the living room to see Esme and Carlisle looking at us with suspicion an curiosity. So much for nothing ruining this. I sighed wondering how we should go about this, when Em opened his mouth. Great.

"Edward made out with Bella in the Volvo" he exclaimed

"What" they said together

"We did not-" Em stared at Edward questioningly and he sighed "Okay… So maybe we did make out in the Volvo". Esme squealed and Carlisle gaped at us. I swear if Carlisle was human right now, he'd be having either a heart attack or a stroke. Maybe even simultaneous combustion. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. I giggled.

"Okay, so exactly what happened" Esme asked

"That part doesn't matter right now" I said "We need to solve a problem"

"What's wrong" Carlisle said. I looked to Edward letting him take over and he rolled his eyes at me. _Hey, your possible future lover here. I already have mine,_ I thought and he smiled.

"Listen, Bella told me that she was trying to sort some things out so that way she could tell me the truth about her" he said. I realize how he said 'her' not addressing all of them. Just Bella. It makes sense. To him this is only about his love for Bella.

"Well that's great, Edward. This way we'll know whether or not they are a threat to our kind" he said

"Err, right… about that Carlisle. The thing is…" he trailed off looking towards me and I shrugged. We had this all thought out but yet forgot about Esme and Carlisle, who never meet Bella. Wonderful.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Oh for crying out loud" Rosalie complained

"Rosalie" Esme asked

"Somebody just say it or I will" she said

"Tell us what" Carlisle asked

"Carlisle, Bella said she would tell me most likely under the impression that I'm human when I'm not" he said

"Yes, I know that" Carlisle said confused

"Carlisle, I don't want Bella to tell me the truth when I can't. I-" he broke off and took a unneeded breath of air " I can't try to have some sort of relationship with her where I constantly lie to her on my part. It's unfair to me and that's unfair to her. I… I love Bella, Carlisle. I really and truly do. More than my own life" Carlisle gaped at us and remained silent. The silence carried on for what seemed like hours and I was starting to freak out.

"Edward… I think you broke Carlisle" Emmett said "Now, that I mention it… I think you broke Esme as well"

"As much as I hate to say it, I think Em's right on this one" I said

"Esme. Carlisle" Jazz said waving his hands in front of their faces.

"Great. Edward finally admits he found someone he loves more than his own life and our parents freeze up" Rose said "What's next? After they unfreeze they give him the talk about the birds and the bees"

"Oh! Can I be there when they do" em asked. Edward punched him in the arm.

"They're fine. They're just in shock" Jazz said "Give them a few minutes to recover"

"So what do we do while they recover" Em asked. We looked around and shrugged

5 Hours Later…

"Jazz, shouldn't they have recovered by now" em asked from the floor. We figured we'd better do something to entertain ourselves. So the guys were playing video games, while Rose and I read fashion magazines.

"Yes, but this _is _Edward we're talking about here. He's been alone for a century and is their first child. _I'm _truthfully surprised" Jazz said. I watched amazed as he dodged Edward's punch _and _didn't miss a beat in his game then shrugged it off. It must be a guy thing.

"I guess you're right. You see anything Alice" Em asked. I sighed seriously annoyed with Emmett.

"for the hundredth time, Emmett I don't know" I said rolling my eyes.

"This is ridiculous" Rose complained. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said. I ran up to the door, not looking at my still frozen parents, and opened it. I was surprised to see Bella and the two men from my vision earlier this month.

"Hello Alice. Is your parents home" the man in the wheelchair asked

"Yes they are. How did you know my name" I asked feeling like it was the first day of school all over again.

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answers" he said

"I don't know the answer that's why I asked the question" I said confused

"I think that you do" he smiled. I cocked my head to the side and watched Bella kick his chair, rocking it over to the other side. I looked at Bella shocked by her action. She looked mad, annoyed and most of all hurt. I couldn't tell why though.

"Can we come in Alice" she asked

"Sure. Are you okay Bella" I asked hesitantly

"No, I'm not" she answered "Are the others here"

"Yeah. Come in" They walked in and I grabbed Bella's arm pulling her backwards "You wanna talk about it Bella". She looked at me with compassion and sadness in her eyes.

"No not really. But thanks anyways, Alice" she smiled. I decided to take her thoughts in another direction. Hopefully a happier one.

"So, Edward told us what happened between you guys" I sang

"He did" she said grimly.

"Ummm.. yeah. Was he not supposed to" I asked

"No. I mean he could if he wanted to, I just didn't think he would" she admitted looking away "Is that your parents" I looked over to Carlisle and Esme's still frozen forms and sighed.

"Yeah. When Edward told them they kinda of freaked out. He's never meet anyone he really wanted to be with and admitted he loves-" Oops… I should have not mentioned that part.

"He said that" she whispered

"Uhhh…"

"Alice, Jasper is waiting for you in the living room" I turned around to see Edward glaring down at me. _I guess I should have let you say that right_, I thought. His answering snarl was my answer. Yes, I should've. Perfect. Edward and walked towards Bella.

"Bella, I-I can explain"

"I- I just. I need-" she turned around and walked out the door. Edward turned around and was about to say something, until the other man walked in.

"Hey man. Don't take it on pixie over here. Bella's just dealing with a lot right now. Most of what were about to tell you" he said as if he heard every word that was exchanged between us "Just give her a few minutes to cool off and she'll be fine. Promise" Edward nodded and smiled weakly. He gave Edward a pat on the back and ruffled my hair.

"Hey" I protested fixing my black spikes back in order. He and Edward chuckled. Edward looked back at the door and stared. I sighed.

"Really Edward, I am sorry. I should have let you be the one to tell her. It's just that she looked so sad and I thought that would cheer her up and-"

"It's okay Alice, you were just trying to be a good friend is all" he said hugging me

"A good friend with a big mouth" I pouted

"of course, but I love you that way" he said "I just wish I knew what was making her so tick"

"Only one way to find out" I said and he nodded as we walked into the living room.

1 Hour Later…

"So, what you're telling us is that you guys are mutants. And Logan over here never ages a day in life and he knows Jasper from the Civil War. Meaning you guys know were vampires and you guys want to put this out in the open so there's no hostility. Did I get everything correct" Em asked. As the last hour had past The men, Logan and Professor Xavier, told us that they were mutants. And that they know were vampires cause Logan used to work with Jazzy in the military. Well, that explains… a lot.

"Yes, you're completely correct Emmett" Professor Xavier answered

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed

"You can say that again" Jazz said "So Logan, how does it feel to know that your general was actually a 17 year old"

"I say it feels like shut your trap Jasper" he said

"That's not feeling. I should know" he said smirking

"Alice, please control your husband before you have no husband at all" Logan threatened

"Hey" I said

"Now Logan, patience" the professor said and he scoffed

"wait a minute, I wonder what would happen if one of us got in a fight" Em said and Rose slapped him.

"We could always find out" Logan said smiling "But just know I do have a certain advantage"

"What kind of advantage" Jazz asked suspiciously. Logan held up his hand in a fist palm forward facing us then squeezed. The next thing I know that between Logan's knuckles are three sharp metal blades.

"Cool" Em exclaimed and Logan chuckled

"So how is that an advantage" Jazz asked

"These are admantium. They can go though anything. And I pretty much have all the same senses as you do only better" he smirked

"Only one way to find out" Em said hopping up from his place. He motioned towards the backyard. Jazz turned towards me and smiled.

"Mind if I go to. Just to watch of course" he asked

"What? Afraid you're gonna lose" Logan asked

"No" he said. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes "I'm after Em"

"Fine. Either way you two are goin down" he smirked

"Don't be too cocky Logan. Remember all those times I beat you" We turned around to find Bella in the doorway of the living room smirking.

"you got lucky" he mumbled and she shook her head

"So you're telling me I got lucky for exactly… 300 times. And half of the times were in one day" she asked

"whose being cocky now" he asked

"You didn't answer my question" she said

"I'm a grown man. I don't have to" he grumbled. And she laughed loudly then shook her head.

"Oh, Logan. You never learn" she sighed. She looked up at smiled at Edward then motioned for him to come forward. He walked over and she smiled, taking his hand then they left.

"Wonder what they're up to" Rose murmured

"She's apologizing for earlier. He's comforting her. The whole mushy love bird game" Logan shrugged and then in a second he was on the floor withering in pain. The professor chuckled.

"Is he alright" Carlisle said kneeling over him

"Quite fine. Bella, that's quite enough. Your scaring the others" Wait, Bella was doing this?

"this is Bella's doing" Jazz asked

"Yup" I turned to see Bella and Edward in the doorway again. Edward stared at Logan on the floor and Bella just smirked.

"Is that the best you can do" Logan struggled to get out. I watched as Bella's smirked disappeared and anger replaced it.

"Control Bella" Professor warned, though it sounded more like a reminder to me. Obviously Bella ignored him because she started to growl. He sighed "Edward, please step back. Everything's fine, I'm just afraid you'll get hurt in the following exchange". Edward looked at the Professor bewildered but did as he was told and moved next to Esme. We watched Bella intently as her head raised over her shoulders and floated around her face. Then Logan jerked off the ground in one movement and Bella was in front of him at the same time. But the thing that got me was that they were floating. Serious no lie off the ground.

"Now Logan, I would torture you but there are people in the room to consider. So consider yourself warned. Cause we can go back to the Mansion and everyone will just watch you get tossed around like a waffle. As it coming down to doing my best, you already know what I can do. I'm just being nice, now behave" she threatened and then he fell on his back. Bella's hair went back down to her sides and she floated down till her feet touched the ground again.

"Pfft. You're telling me to behave? You're the one who pulled the moody teenager and just went psycho on me. Yet she tells _me _to behave" he said

"Yes, cause unlike you I don't go on killing rampages and can control myself" she said placing her hands on her hips

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just keep telling yourself that" he mumbled though it sounded like defeat. Bella smiled and leaned up against the wall.

"So, what a minute. If Bella can do that and toss him around like a waffle… Oh, man! Can you show me! Please" em begged. I rolled my eyes and Rose slapped him. I was surprised though when Bella laughed. She seemed a lot more free know that the truth was out in the open. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Sure. If Logan's up to it and feels like losing" she said smugly

"Bring it on, kid" he huffed

"Fine, but remember. I can copy your power and use it against you' she said then held up her fist with had three metal claws just like Logan.

"And like I said. Bring it on" he said. She shook her head and moved towards the backyard with everyone trailing behind.

"Should we be worried" Esme asked

"No. Bella and Logan have done this before. This is nothing new with them" the professor reassured us.

"My money's on Logan" Em said

"Mine's on Bella. If she can do what she did before to Logan and copy his power there's no way he could win" Jazz protested

"Hey, we can hear you, ya know" Logan said and Bella chuckled.

"We'll see" she said. This was bound to be very interesting. Edward looked at me and smiled warily. Oh, yeah. Very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 To be or Not to Be… Man, this is confusing

Third POV

Several hours later, Bella and Logan were still going at it. After Logan and the Professor had told the Cullens that they knew the truth, things were going great. Edward and Bella had discussed where their relationship stood and they couldn't have been happier. Carlisle was amazed at the fact of there being another type of race that they never knew about. Esme was elated that her son had finally found someone. Bella was a wonderful, strong, and independent young women and couldn't think of anyone else for Edward. Alice and Rosalie were glad they had someone else to hang around with. Even if she didn't like shopping. Alice pretty much went into a hissy fit when she heard that. Emmett and Jasper really liked Bella. They knew that they could count on her for a good laugh and a good fight. Logan was happy that Bella was happy and that's all that mattered to him. Professor Xavier was glad that everything turned out great, though he was still slightly depressed. Professor X always knew that Bella and Lec would figure out about their true past. That Jean and Scott were actually their birth parents. He sighed knowing the consequences of it but took them anyway. He shouldn't have done it but what other choice did he have? It what Jean and Scott wanted, all he could do was honor their wishes. He sighed and looked at the sight before him. So far it looked like Bella was still winning.

"Hey Jazz, em? What's the score so far" Bella called out

"So far, Bella you stand at 250 wins, Logan so far you stand at 92 wins. Meaning I'm winning the bet and you're losing Em" Jazz announced

"WHAT?! COME ON LOGAN! KICK HER BUTT!! SHOW NO MERCY" Em screamed and they all laughed.

"Yeah, Logan. I mean you are seriously lacking" Bella joked "You know, I'd say you fight like a girl, but _I'm _winning"

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T" Em yelled "TAKE HER DOWN MAN! HARD"

"Say no more" Logan growled. The one thing that he wouldn't take was a girl insult. He was Wolverine, for crying out loud! "You're going down, kid"

"Bring it on, bub" she challenged and he charged. Edward watched as Bella dodged, kicked and punched at Logan. He couldn't help but notice how graceful she was with every movement she made. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. It pained him to look away from her. Everything about her invited him in. Her voice, her face, her eyes, everything. He just wanted to take her away and hide her from the rest of the world.

Bella looked over at the porch and say Edward staring at her. She loved everything about him. The way he looked at her and smiled. The way his hair is always messy no matter what. The way he holds her in his strong arms. Nothing could compare to Edward. At least not in her mind. There would never be anyone as strong and loving as him. He would always be her one and only. Her Edward. Just like she was his Bella and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was content and truly happy for the first time in her life. She couldn't care that she had been lied to for the majority of her life. That it turned out that Lec was her actual birth sister. All she could care about now was Edward and Edward only. She watched as his lips twitched into that favorite crooked smile that she just adored.

"Okay. I'll cut a deal with you Logan. I'll call a draw and you spare with em before he wets his pants waiting" she suggested

"Hey" Em called out "I will not wet my pants'

"Ummm… how about no deal" Logan said. Bella sighed. Could he not take a hint.

"Fine" she said. She stretched out her hand lifting Logan in the air. She pulled at him so hard, that his claws came out and he was growling in pain. Then with a flick of her wrist, she sent Logan flying, crashing thru trees at least a hundred miles away "Jazz and I win" she said skipping over to Edward's open arms.

"Awww man! Bella" Em complained

"oh get over it em and pay up" Jasper said. Emmett dug thru his pocket, mumbling about how unfair the fight was, and handed Jasper the 60 dollars. Jasper smiled triumphantly and counted out the money.

"Thank you Emmett and thank you Bella for winning" he smiled. Bella nodded scarcely paying attention to what Jasper had said, too busy giggling to the trail of kisses Edward was leaving on her neck. "Come on guys! I can not only see and hear you, but I can also feel how much you two love each other! Give me a break"

"Oh hush Jasper" Esme said. She could only guess how much pain Jasper was going through feeling everyone's emotions, especially Edward and Bella's new ones, but she was just so happy for them. They had both been alone for so long, but now had someone to call their own.

"Oh fine. But at least make a bet. Logan or Emmett" he asked

"Ummm… Logan" Bella said absent mindedly. She was too caught up in Edward, just as he was with her.

"Okay. What about you, Edward" Jazz asked

"Hmmm…" he said distracted "Oh yes, ummm Em"

"Professor"

"Well that's a tough one. Logan I suppose" he shrugged

"Doesn't anyone love me anymore" Em complained

"Oh quit whining. Edward bet on you" Jazz said rolling his eyes

"My money's on you, babe" Rosalie said kissing his cheek

"Thanks Rose"

"What about you Carlisle"

"I'm not sure. So I'll sit this one out" he said

"Esme"

"I'm sitting out. Besides you know I don't bet" she scolded

"True. What about you, darlin"

"I'm not sure. You know I don't bet unless I see who wins" she pouted " but I guess Logan"

"Oh yes that reminds me" the Professor said. He concentrated hard then sighed "try having a vision now". Alice looked confused, but did as he asked. That's when she saw it.

"I can see again! But how" she asked

"That's my fault, Alice. We've run into a mutant psychic before and I had to take some precautions. I didn't mean to blind you, Alice. You understand of course" he apologized

"Of course I do" she said sweetly. Now that she could see again, she knew that Logan was going to win this.

"Okay then. That's 2 on Emmett and 4 on Logan, that's including myself. Now speaking of Logan, where is he" Jazz asked

"Over here" Logan called out and jogged towards them. "geez Bells, you could have been a little bit more nicer with that throw"

"Uh-huh" she said. She was going to be out of it for a while. What can she say? Edward was distracting, very distracting. "Okay then…"

"Awkward" Em sang in a voice that belonged in the Twilight Zone "Forget about them. Let's do this" And with that he was up and bouncing in place.

"God, Em. You really do look like your goin to wet your pants" Jasper said shaking his head

"Shut up, jazz" Em said sticking his tongue out at his brother "Come on Logan. My turn"

"Alright alright. But I'm not going easy on you" he warned

"didn't expect you to" he scoffed and Logan rolled his eyes.

"whatever kid"

A few hours later, Emmett and Logan were still going at it, while everyone else were in their own little worlds. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were watching intently. Jasper to see who was going to lose, Carlisle to see how well Logan fighting against Emmett easily, and Esme making sure they didn't get to badly hurt. While Alice and Professor X were talking about how he was able to block her visions. Rosalie was filing her nails and telling Emmett to not mess up his clothes. While Edward and Bella were in their own little world. Everything was working out perfectly. At least it seemed that way. Logan made a quick swipe with his claws knocking Emmett down.

"Alright, guys! Logan wins" Jasper announced proudly. Alice smiled knowing her visions where back on track now. Emmett growled, hating the fact that he lost, while Logan smiled triumphantly. "Edward, Rose pay up"

"Fine" Rose said handing over the $60 to Jasper. "I think you were great" she told Emmett as he sat down in front of her.

"Thanks Rose" he said pulling her in to a tight hug

"Edward" Jasper called out

"Hmmm" he answered distracted

"Pay up" Jazz said. Now he had Edward's attention

"What are you talking, Jasper" he asked

"You bet on Em and Em lost. Now you must pay the price of 60 bucks, my brother"

"Yeah. I don't think so" Edward said

"Oh come on, Edward. You made the bet now keep it" Jazz said simply. Edward sighed. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his wallet and handed Jasper the money.

"Thank you kindly bro" Jasper said and Bella couldn't help but giggle. Edward shook his head.

"It's getting late. We better get goin before they send out a search party" Logan stretched

"Too late" Bella murmured.

"It looks like a storm is coming" Esme said

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how right you are" Bella murmured. They stared at her, but she looked at the open space next to Logan as if she was expecting something. Then a big gust of wind span in a circular motion right next to Logan where Bella was staring. Then the gust of wind left revealing a very worried Storm.

"Ororoe" Esme said shocked

"Uh, Esme! Hi. Is everything alright" she asked worried

"Fine. I was just about to ask the same thing" Storm said looking around frantically

"Storm" the Professor asked. She sighed and let him in her head. She showed him what had happened earlier. How Sabertooth and the Brotherhood's trail was found near Forks. And how their trail was near the Forks Police Station and Forks High. Bella saw what Storm was showing Professor X and almost lost it. How had they gotten so far without her noticing? Without any of them noticing. It had only been a month and yet here they were lost. They had never had this happen before and Bella worried. Not only about her family's sake, but Edward and the Cullen's as well. If the Brotherhood and Sabertooth's trail ended up near Forks Police Station, that meant that Charlie's safety was at risk. Worst of all that meant that their safety was at risk, if they came near Forks High. What was going on here?

"I see. I think Logan's right and we better be on our way. It looks like we have some things to take care of back at the Mansion" Prof. X said. Logan looked confused, so the Professor sent him what Storm had told him. Logan couldn't help but growled as he realized what had happened and Bella sent him a look that said 'shut up or I'll do it for you' on her face. Edward saw the look on her face as well and wondered what could have happened. He tried to read what he could from Storm's mind, but got nothing. She was hiding it from him, and so was the Professor and Logan. And by the look on Bella's face, there was no way she was telling him what was exchanged. Alice noticed this too and decided to look ahead. All she saw was that they were taking new measures in protection for them. Edward stared at her confused and she stared right back. Why would they need protecting?

"Why did I see you guys going through new measures to protect us" Alice asked. Storm, Logan and Bella looked at Professor X begging him to lie. Well, Strom and Logan were begging. Bella was demanding he lie. She was not going to drag the Cullens into the fight she was sure was going to happen. She would not allow it. There was no way in hell that the Cullens were going near Sinister, Sabertooth, the Brotherhood or any of their enemies. Professor Xavier saw that determination in Bella and sighed. He had already screwed up with one of his favorite students twice in a row. First with the incident on the plane and not telling her the truth about her identity, so he was not going to mess it up now. But he couldn't just lie to the Cullens. That would betray their trust if they were to find out. So he figured out a way to make everyone happy, he hoped.

"Nothing Alice. AS X-Men we have enemies, and we can't allow you to get hurt by those enemies no matter what. It's nothing you need to worry about though. We have done this before with no problem" he shrugged casually. Storm, Logan and Bella sighed relieved. Jasper was confused why the three of them were so relieved by what Prof. X had said, but decided to ask later.

"well, then. It was nice meeting ya but were gonna go" Logan said walking towards the Blackbird.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Bella said as she kissed Edward on the cheek and hopped up to go follow Logan. Edward was confused, but didn't ask. Instead he simply nodded and kissed her back. She smiled at him though it didn't reach her eyes. He knew something was wrong and she knew that. But for now, they would just ignore it for now. Storm and Prof. X exchanged glances then turned to the Cullens.

"You all have really nothing to worry about. You have my word" he lied

"Yes thank you Professor" Carlisle nodded. Then the sounds of whirring engines came into hearing range. They looked up to see the Blackbird landing in front of them.

"Whoa! Where'd you get the jet from" Em asked

"Our team's mechanic, Forge, made it. He's made every mechanical thing we have" Professor Xavier said. Maybe he should put in a call to the others tonight. At this rate, it would most likely best if the others came. He would do that as soon as he got to the Mansion.

"I always wanted to learn how to fly a jet" Rosalie mused

"That can always be arranged" Storm suggested. Rosalie smiled widely as she considered the possibility of her being able to fly a jet. Strom smiled and felt a wee bit better, but not completely.

"Will you guys hurry up! I'm gonna miss Gossip Girl" Kitty screamed on the intercom.

"Oh shut up, Kitts" Pietro said

"Make me" she challenged

"Calm down Little One. I wasn't sure if we would be back in time so I put it on DVR" Peter said

"Aww! Thanks" Kitty said hugging him

"we can still hear you" em called out

"You guys are still on the intercom" Bella sighed

"Oh! Our bad" she said then turned the speaker off.

"we'll see you all later" Storm said waving. They watched as they board the jet and took off, when Alice gasped.

"It's them. They're here" she whispered. Before any of them could ask, they arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan's back… Viewer discretion is advised

Monday, March 22, 2010

7:29 PM

B POV

Over the last few weeks, things have been… _complicated_. Truthfully, complicated was an understatement. I just couldn't find another word to use. For starters, turns out Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents, neither were Lec's for that matter. Turns out that Jean and Scott are. Not to mention that the story Lec and I were lying about, us being separated at birth and just meet- is actually true. I can't believe that all this time I've been living a lie. That we both have and no one had the decency to tell us. Of course the only people who knew where Professor Xavier, Charlie, Renee, Lec's parents, Jean and Scott. So at least we weren't the only ones who where surprised. Over the while that I was ignoring Jean, Scott, Professor Xavier, Charlie and Renee's messages, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be filling the forming gap. But now, the Cullens' were busy with something. I didn't know what, but for some reason it was keeping them very distracted. It most be big because it's been keeping Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward out of school for the last couple of days. Meaning no me and Edward time.

I sighed sadly. We were in the parking lot in our usual parking spots, and I kept hoping that a silver Volvo would claim the spot next to my Lexus. But just like most wishes, it hasn't come true. Then a blue Mercedes Benz came into the spot. I hopped the hood of my car confused, not sure who the person was. Then a blonde stepped out the car and turned towards me.

"BELLA" she shrieked

"REAGAN" I yelled and ran over to hug my best friend "Oh my God! What are you doing here"

"I dunno" she shrugged "the old man said the rest of us need to move back down here, so we did"

"But why" I asked. What was the Professor up to now?

"If I knew I'd have an answer for ya, don't ya think" she said rolling her eyes. I laughed at her statement. The one thing about Reagan is that no matter what, she is one sarcastic chick. That and she's psychotic.

"True" I allowed "But what are you doing at Forks High"

"I'd figure I'd come and save you from your boredom before it killed you" she joked. I laughed

"Well, thank you for your consideration. I wasn't bored until recently" I admitted

"Oh really" she asked curiously "Have a man keepin ya busy Bells"

"Actually yeah" I said "until he disappeared doing God knows what with his family" I explained to her the fact that the Cullens' were vampires and how Edward and I were together. Also the fact that they knew we were mutants.

"Really" she said and I nodded "That's men and life for ya babe. So what he look like"

"Well, unbelievably gorgeous. An odd shade of bronze hair, great jaw line-"

"Perfect angles, not all that muscular, lean, and golden eyes" she finished

"Yeah. How'd you know" I asked

"Cause it looked like your man has come back from incognito" she said. I turned in the direction she was looking at. And sure enough, there were Edward along with the Cullens with a girl and three boys. The girl had short brown hair. She was just as short as Alice and had violet eyes, that didn't seem to fit her beautiful pale face. One of the boys had the same brown hair as her and was the same height as well; they looked like twins. The other boy was the size of Emmett and Peter with deep olive complexion contrasted with odd chalk pallor, as well as the other boy. Except his hair went to his shoulders. They were vampires.

"Edward" I said

"Bella, let me explain" he said

"that's the first line they say before they admit they cheated on ya" Reagan said. We turned to glare at her and she shrugged.

"Who are you" the small girl hissed

"Jane" Edward said placing his hand on her shoulder

"And that's the move that the move that ends you up on the Jerry Springer show" Reagan said placing her hands on her hips. I slapped her in the arm. "It is"

"Edward what's going on" I asked

"That's what I'm going to explain now" he said. I looked at Reagan, daring her to say another word. She held her hands up defensively, obviously surrendering.

"Go ahead" I said

"This is Jane and her brother, Alec. This is Demetri and Felix" he said gesturing to the others behind "They're part of the Volturi"

"Part of the what" Reagan asked cocking her head to the side.

"The Volturi. We're a family of vampires. You could pretty much say were like royalty" the girl, Jane. She looked absolutely bored and disgusted at the scene around her.

_What's up her ass_ Reagan thought idly. I shrugged slightly so no one would notice, but of course they did.

"What was that" Jane asked "And who are you again"

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm the leader of my team and member of the X-Men. This is my co-captain, Reagan. My lieutenant, Lec Fields, isn't here at the time being. She's out with the rest of my team. It's a pleasure to meet you all" I said with authority.

_Well hot damn! Somebody had authority flakes in her cereal _Reagan thought giddily. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. _What? I just got back and it's time for hurricane Reagan to return!_ I couldn't help but laugh. I swear to God, only Regan could turn this situation into a good laugh. She's pretty much the crazier, girl, psychotic version of Bobby.

"Ummm… mind explaining what you to are doing" Felix asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Right. I'm partially telepathic and so is Reagan. Except Reagan can produce images to the mind, where as I can do anything in the mind" I explained. Jane and Alec exchanged glances.

"Almost what my sister and I can do" he said "She can create pain in the mind, while I can cut off your senses"

"And what do you mean _partially _telepathic" Jane asked suspiciously

"What I meant was that I am telepathic but that's not my only ability" I explained "I'm also telekinetic, meaning I can move things with my mind, and I can also copy people's ability and use it as my own"

"Looks like you got a little competition, Jane" Felix smirked and I shook my head.

"I have to be able to read the person's mind to copy the ability" I explained

"So you can't read their minds" Reagan asked

"No. Only Felix's" I explained _Professor Xavier believes that because of the barriers in my mind, it limits me from reading everyone's mind and their ability to affect my mind._

_Barriers? You've never had barriers before _she thought confused

_Apparently I always have. Since Jean and Scott are my parents…_

_WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN?!_

_Since the day I was born and so is Lec_

_Wait a sec, what? And who's Lec?_ I sighed and sent her every single thing that happened as soon as we came to Forks. She gaped at me and shook her head._ Well hot damn. Everything happens when I leave doesn't it_. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What's up" Emmett asked speaking for the first time. I shook my head and smiled. Somethings were better left in the mind. Then Peter's Land Rover pulled up in the next spot. I hurried up and gave them a quick telepathic overview of what happened.

"Whoa, Bella! Head rush" Bobby said as he hopped out.

"How'd you guys fit in there like that" Emmett asked

"Easy. Peter and Kitts were up front. Bobby, Evan and I were in the backseat. While Pietro and Lec's in the trunk" Rogue explained smiling "Who are you guys"

"It was in the overview" I said

"yeah and like I said before. Head rush" Bobby repeated laughing

"This is Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix" Reagan said

"Oh cool" Kitty said "Hey Regan! I didn't know you were coming back" she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Uh-oh. Reag's back. Meaning viewer discretion is advised" Pietro said climbing out the trunk.

"Hey! This story is rated M" she said "Isn't it"

"Yeah"

"Think so"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay, so there's no problem. The people who see this story already know its rated M and there will be rated M material sooo…"

"She's got a point" Felix said winking

"Thanks Felix" she said "Now, if you'll excuse me… I must barf repeatedly while I try to erase the image of you winking at me"

"Oh yeah. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Bobby said sarcastically "You can just feel the love radiating from the two of you". I watched as Regan stomped forward and kick Bobby in the balls, then flip him off.

"Yup. So much love" she said walking away from him "Learn from him, Felix. Don't make the same mistake"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted though he looked kind of scared. I stifled back my giggle and looked around the parking lot.

"Bella" I looked up to see Edward in front of me "Bella, I know I owe you an explanation and I am so very sorry-" I caught him off placing my hand over his mouth.

"It's okay. I'm just dealing with something personal, that's all" I said trying not to look at him or Lec. I really couldn't deal with this right now. It was so much to handle in one day.

"Bella. Is there something you're not telling me" he asked cautiously

"No… well yes. I-I just can't tell you. At least not now" I said "Please, Edward, _please _try to understand". He looked at me torn for a second then smiled.

"Of course Bella" he said kissing y forehead then he pulled me into a hug "Just promise you'll tell me when you're ready"

"I promise" I murmured into his chest. He smoothed my hair back and held me tightly. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I just wanted to leave. I needed some space, though I can't image why I needed space from Edward. I pulled away from him and he stared at me confused. "I think I'm going to go into the library before class"

"Do you want me to come with you" he asked

"No thanks" I said shaking my head "But I'll see you afterwards" He nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you" He kissed my forehead again. I walked to the library feeling more confused than I ever had before.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Confusion and Mind Games

Third POV

Reagan watched as Bella walked away from Edward. Edward walked towards us and he seemed just as confused as she was. What's going on, she thought.

"Edward, where's Bells goin" she asked

"To the library. She didn't say why" he answered shrugging. That's odd, she thought to herself. Little did Reagan know, that she was right. It was odd because Bella didn't know why she was walking to the library. The only thing she could come up with was that she needed space to think.

Meanwhile Lec was leaning against the frame of Rosalie's BMW. Jasper noticed this and walked over to her. Jasper and Lec had become close over time. Not as close as he and Alice were, of course, but they were close. He was like the protective but fun big brother she never had.

"Lec, is something the matter" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and tried to stand up but wobbled. Jasper caught her and steadied her. Alice rushed over to them scared.

"you okay Lec" she asked "you almost fell". Alice saw Lec and Bella like her family. Bella was like a big sister to her, while Lec was the youngest. Not that Alice wanted to boss her around, she does that already, but to have someone to get in trouble with as well as fun.

"Yeah, I just skipped breakfast is all" she said "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and grab something". This was a lie. Lec had had breakfast at the Mansion, but something in her mind told her she was hungry and to get something to eat. And what scared her was it wasn't her telling her this. Jasper felt that she was feeling hungry and scared. Jasper looked at Alice and quickly whispered what he felt coming off of Lec. She looked at Lec scared for her friend and sister. She looked around for Bella but didn't find her. She saw Edward not far away from her with incomprehension taking over his features. Alice turned back to Lec and Jasper confused.

"Lec why don't Jazz and I go with you" the pixie suggested

"No thanks. I'll go alone" she answered then stood up and was gone before they could protest.

"Jazz, I'm scared. What's going on" she asked

"I'm not sure" he admitted. Before they could go after her, Reagan let out a a small scream and fell to the ground.

"Reagan, are you alright" Alec said beating everyone to her. He sat her up and tucked her into his side.

"My head. Someone's here" she gasped. That was all it took for the young X-Men to go into fight mode.

"Who is it" Rosalie asked

"I don't know"

"Mystique" Pietro asked

"What about the Brotherhood" suggested Kitty

"Maybe Mesmero" Evan said

"I don't know" she said "it's most likely Mesmero and Mystique since the Brotherhood are to stupid to incapacitate me through my mind". They scanned the area but couldn't see anything.

"You guys see something" Rogue asked. Quickly the vampires searched the area, but found nothing. They shook their heads and Reagan cursed.

"Wait a minute" Kitty said

"What is it, Kitts" asked Bobby

"If they're incapacitating Reagan, it must be for a reason" she said.

"Where are you getting at" Jane demanded

"Think about it. For some reason Mesmero is incapacitating Reagan. Reagan being our number one telepathy source since Bella and Lec aren't here" she explained kicking into Sherlock Holmes mode "Who may I mind you aren't here and are very vulnerable to any mental attack right now. Plus the fact that they're under a lot of stress right now meaning they won't be able to defend themselves properly. Especially since the turn of recent events. What if… oh God"

"What, Little One" Peter asked confused

"Think about it. Lec and Bella are extremely vulnerable to any mental act. Why? Because they've discovered the truth about their actual past. A past which reveal that Jean and Scott are Bella and Lec's actual parents. How they found out? Lec was looking for Jean and went in their room and found a picture of Bella, Scott, and Jean. What did she do? She hid it from everyone, till she slipped up and Bella was there. How did she react? Pissed as hell, but not the way she normally would.

"But why Lec went looking for Jean then discovered the picture? To erase her memory of her 'parents' dying. Who killed her parents? Sabertooth aka Creed. Why Creed did it? To take her to Sinister to begin experimenting one her. Why was she and Bella separated from Jean and Scott? Cause they showed no sign of mutation. When did they? Both age 14. Why didn't Lec come to the Institute? She doesn't know, something just told her not to. Don't you guys see". They all stared at Kitty confused. They had no idea what the sprite had just said. Not even the centuries old vampires.

"What are you talking about" Jane demanded "We are in the middle of an emergency and you're just rambling on about nonsense"

"No, I'm not" she protested "Don't you guys get it. Jean and Scott gave up Bella and Lec because they showed no signs of mutation. Yet the first thing Prof. x taught us in Genetics was that if two human mutants have kids the child always ends up-"

"Fully mutant" Bobby finished

"Exactly. I mean, look at Kurt for God's sake! But for some reason, they didn't show any mutation. Meaning something was wrong or their powers were-"

"Being repressed by someone" Alec finished quickly catching on.

"But who would do that" Rosalie asked

"Not _who_ could do it. But _how _someone could do it. The only person with that kind of power is Prof. X but he would never do that" Kitty said "Unless someone-"

"Impersonated him to do it. But the only person who could do that is Mystique and even she can't handle that" Rogue said

"I know, which only leads me to believe that someone else is working for Sinister, someone we haven't encountered yet" kitty said  
"But who" Evan asked. Kitty rubbed her temples trying to concentrate. But so far she was coming up short. Professor was the only powerful telepath in the world… unless…

"Do you guys remember a couple of years back, when Professor X learned her had a son" Kitty asked and they nodded. They would never forget the day Professor learned he had a mutant son and lost him on the same day.

"What about him" Bobby asked

"Wasn't he just as powerful as the Professor" kitty asked. Peter shook his head.

"Little one, you remember what storm said. He died"

"No. she said there was a fire and he disappeared" she protested

"And that Professor lost him in a telepathic fight" he said

"To Lucas" she said "Remember, David had three sides to him. A child, Ian, himself and Lucas the adult version of him. Then there was the fire. There was no real evidence that he lived or didn't live". There was silence. Kitty was on to something. There _was _no trace of evidence that he died. Not even a body or blood or anything of the sort.

"Do you think that maybe. Just _maybe_ he could be _alive_" Evan whispered

"Possibly. He's the only one besides Prof. X who could do that" she answered "If he did do that, then he most likely would have made sure that their powers didn't activate till he wanted them too"

"So why would he want them separated" Felix asked "Wouldn't they be more powerful together". That's when kitty finally understood.

"Yes, you're absolutely right Felix" she exclaimed "they would be stronger together. Don't you guys get it?! He wanted them to be separated then find each other years later. They've known each other only for one month! They still don't know how to function properly together! He wanted that because he knows that they have some sort of power. A power that only _he _knows about and how to work. He wanted this all to happen. All this has been a plot. A big fat mind game to trick us into what he wanted us to do without any of us being the wiser" They stared at Kitty awe-struck.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie go find Bella and bring her here . Pietro, Rogue and Evan go get Lec. The rest of you stay here. Now move out" Kitty ordered. They nodded and did as she said. Kitty was on the verge of breaking this new mystery and breaking it fast. Thank you to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for Sherlock Holmes, she thought.

"Alec, you said you can cut off people's senses so that they go numb" Kitty asked. Alec looked up from a withering Reagan and looked at her.

"Yes. Why" he asked

"I need you to cut off her senses" she said "hear me out first. If you cut off her senses and make her numb, Mesmero will think she shut herself down and back off, that way we'll have one of our telepaths back". Alec thought about it for a second then sighed.

"Okay. Reagan I'm going to cut your senses off okay" he said

"Go ahead" she said. For all she cared Jane could have been using her power on her and been in a happier mood. Alec concentrated and focused on cutting her senses off. He wasn't sure if it worked or not until, she went limp in his arms. Alec smiled in satisfaction while Reagan grimaced. She felt like a big glob of silly putty in some preschoolers hand. He placed her in Bella's car and turned towards Kitty.

"Anything else" he asked enthusiastically

"No, just keep Reagan under till I give the okay" she said. Alec frowned. He enjoyed using his powers and he's been using them more than he did with the Guard back in Italy. Reagan stared off into darkness as she let Alec's power take over her. How long is this gonna take, she thought. Kitty tried to concentrate on the problem that she was given. So far, she would always be on top then something would throw her back to the bottom. Jane looked around for this Mesmero character. She couldn't believe how much trouble these mutants were causing. These mutants must be very powerful, she thought, Aro would love that. She heard a growl from behind her. She turned around to find The Cullens with a limp Bella in Edward's arms while Rogue was carrying some woman in her arms.

"Just a thought" she said innocently and Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett walked over to a too still Reagan.

"What happened to Reagan" he asked

"I asked Alec to keep her under" Kitty said "I guess you can stop now. If it happens again put here under again" Alec nodded and stopped. Reagan blinked her eyes and sat up.

"Whoa. I feel like Jell-O" she said spinning and they chuckled.

"Come on" Kitty said calling everyone to order "We need to go back to the Mansion" They nodded. Edward took Bella's car and hopped in the back with Alice and Edward and Jasper cradling a limp Bella and Lec. While Reagan and Alec slipped up front. Rosalie and Emmett rode in her BMW with the guard. The students took Peter's Land Rover. Pietro took Edward's Volvo with Rogue and the mystery woman.

While down at Forks Hospital, things weren't going as planned. Well, at least for the Cullens and X-Men. Jean walked into Carlisle's office needing to go over a few papers. As soon as she walked in, something took over here and she collapsed.

"Jean" Carlisle called out. He rushed over to her side and shook her. For some reason she wouldn't respond to his cries for her to wake up. Jean laid on the floor groaning. What's going on, she thought, what's happening to me? Someone was incapacitating her mentally causing her inability to focus on the problem. Carlisle got worried and pulled out his phone quickly dialing Scott's number.

"Hello Carlisle. What's up" said Scott's voice

"Scott. I need you to come to the hospital immediately" Carlisle said urgently

"What's wrong"

"It's Jean. She walked into my office and collapsed" he said "She won't answer me when I call her vocally or mentally". Scott listened to what Carlisle had told him and could only guess it was a telepathic mutant at hand.

"Okay. Bring her down to the Mansion" he said "Kurt will come and get you guys"

"Okay, Scott" Carlisle said "What do you think is the source of the problem"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go talk to the Professor may be he'll know"

"Yes. That would be best. Maybe you should call the children as well' he suggested. Carlisle hated to think that any of the kids would be harmed. He saw not only his kids as his children, but the Institute children as well. They had become a- as Kitty put it- a big dysfunctional vampire mutant family. And he hated the thought that any of his family got hurt.

"Your right. I'll see you later Carlisle" Scott said

"And I will see you as well" Carlisle answered then hung up his phone. He picked up Jean and started to walk towards the front lobby.

"Lois, can you sign me and Dr. Grey out for the rest of the day. She isn't feeling well, so I figure I'd better drive her home" he explained

"Oh of course. Feel better Jean" she said. Jean nodded her head. Carlisle carried Jean to his car. He slipped her into the passenger seat and went to the driver's seat then hit the highway to the Mansion. They were half way there when a puff of blue smoke.

"Carlisle" said the voice and Carlisle jumped. He thought he'd be used to Kurt appearing out of the blue. Literally.

"Kurt, you scared me" Carlisle said

"no joking, Doc" Kurt said shaking his head "is Jean okay"

"I'm not sure. She walked into my office and just passed out" he explained frowning "Have you heard from the others"

"No, hang on" and then he disappeared. Why did Kurt decided to leave me now of all times, he thought.

Kurt transported from Carlisle's car to Bella's Lexus.

"You guys okay" he asked and they jumped

"Who's that" Alec asked hesitantly

"Who's he" Kurt asked gesturing up front

"Alec, Kurt. Kurt, Alec. Now both of you stop talking so loud" Lec growled from Jasper's lap. He tried to comfort her but she brushed it off. He looked to Alice and frowned.

"Okay, then. What's wrong with them" Kurt asked

"Mesmero" Reagan sighed

"Reagan, when did you get here" Kurt asked

"What did I just say, elf" Lec growled again

"That's enough Lec" Jasper said in a calm but stern voice. She grumbled about god knows what and sighed.

"I got here this morning and frankly I'm very tired" she admitted. He looked at her questioningly and Reagan sighed. "First, I get here and Bella tells me about her, Lec, Scott, and Jean. Next, is the introduction of the Royal Vampire family-" she was cut off by a growl "Oh, please. You know what I meant, Alec. Anyways after that Bella and Lec leave, then Kitty figured out that Sinister's been behind everything. Then Mesmero pretty much incapacitated me. Then last but not least, Alec used his little power to turn me into Jell-O" she said the last part ruefully, glaring at Alec. He smiled innocently.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that innocent little smile of yours, Alec" she growled

"I warned you" he said shaking his head

"Warned me my ass" she grumbled and he chuckled "Anyways that's everything in a nutshell. What are you doing here"

"Scott called me and told me to go catch up with Carlisle and Jean" he said

"What's happened" Alice asked worried for Jean and her father

"Carlisle said Jean walked into his office and collapsed" he said

"Why are they targeting the telepaths today" Reagan mumbled and Alec stifled his laughter.

"Is she okay" Bella choked out. Edward looked down at her and she stifled a small smile. He smiled back unconvinced that she's okay. She tried to sit up and Edward let her as much as she could.

"She was out of it in the car. Carlisle sent me to check on you" Kurt said "Oh yeah, I'd better get back to them. See ya" and with that the teleporting blue elf was gone again.

"I'm back" Kurt announced

"Kurt" Carlisle sighed

"Kurt" said jean waking back up

"Uh, Jean? Are you okay' Carlisle asked "you collapsed out in my office. How are you feeling". Jean looked around the car and sighed.

"Other than the spinning and my brain hurts a lot. I feel fine" she admitted

"Maybe it's Mesmero" Kurt suggested

"Mesmero" they said at the same time

"Yeah, they think Mesmero's the one who took out Bella, Lec, and Reagan back at the school" Kurt said

"But that can't be. Mesmero's not strong enough to do that" Jean said shaking her head

"Yeah, well that's what they told me" Kurt said defensively

"It doesn't matter. Where here now and this whole matter will be resolved" Carlisle said. They pulled up to the Mansion and went down to the War Room. They were greeted by Professor Xavier, Storm, Esme, Scott, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Chelsea, Renata, Forge, Hank, Emma, Betsy, warren, Alex, Launa, Wanda, Eric, and Logan.

"what's going on" Carlisle asked helping Jean over to Scott.

"I'm not sure. Let's wait fro the others" Prof. X said. They didn't have to wait too long, seeing as they walked in a few moments except for Rogue. "Okay. Now let's talk and where's Rogue"

"She's coming. She had to take care of something for me that helps with what I'm going to say .I think I know what's going on here. But you have to promise to hear me out all the way. No questions till the end" Kitty said

"Of course Kitty" Professor said confused

"You have our full attention, Young Kitty" Aro said. Kitty nodded ad started to explain her theory of Lucas and Sinister working together. Along with the possibility of Lucas having never died in the first place at all. Also how Lucas and Sinister must have planned this along. Also that he maybe the reason why Bella and Lec's power didn't manifest when they were supposed to. When Kitty was done, Professor Xavier just stared at her with incomprehension. He knew his son had two other alter egos. One that ruined his son's life and hated him. But was it possible that Lucas hated him so much that he would go _this_ far.

"Now before you say anything, I do have proof that Sinister may be behind Lucas' coming back to life if he did die" kitty said "Rogue, bring her in"

They all watched as Rogue bought in a older woman struggling against Rogue's grip. The older X-Men gasped as they realized that it was Lady Deathstrike. They had no idea how this could be. Logan had killed Lady Deathstrike earlier before. He had made sure of it. But here she was, thrashing against Rogue alive as ever. Kitty sighed.

"Jane, if you please" she said gesturing towards Deathstrike. Jane nodded smiling.

"Pain" was all she said when Deathstrike fell to the ground screaming in pain. Jane kept staring at her until Kitty held her hand up, motioning her to stop. Jane frowned and her screaming stopped.

"Deathstrike, are you working for Sinister" Kitty asked. Deathstrike looked up and glared at the small girl, not answering.

"I believe she asked you a question. Are you or are you not working for this Sinister" Jane demanded. Deathstrike held her silence until Jane smiled again. Deathstrike let out another piercing scream and Lec groaned.

"Could you be any louder with that" Lec said annoyed. The pain in her head was making her seriously aggravated and pissed as hell. It didn't help her cause that Jane was making Deathstrike scream at the top of her lungs.

"I'm trying to get answers here while your just sitting over there" Jane said.

"Hey Alec" Reagan said. Alec already knowing what she was talking about nodded and concentrated. Reagan sighed content and went limp in his lap. I might feel like Jell-O right now but at least it keeps me from dealing with them, Reagan though idly.

"Do you work for this Sinister or do you not" Jane said stopping

"Why do you want to know" she said finally.

"I don't. but it's important to them so it's important to me right now. Now, do you or do you not" Jane hissed

"Why" she said and Jane smiled. Deathstrike screamed again and Lec groaned.

"Isn't there a way for you to do that with out noise" Lec complained

"No. Now get over it" Jane said "Now answer the question"

"Yes, I do" she said

"Ask her about Lucas" Kitty said to Jane

"what about Lucas? Does he work for Sinister as well" Jane demanded. Deathstrike hesitated for a moment then said nothing. Jane was about to cause pain again when Kitty put her hand on her shoulder.

"So Lucas is with Sinister" the sprite said

"No" she said hesitantly

"Then why are you hesitating, Deathstrike. If Lucas isn't with Sinister" Jane looked at kitty shocked. She realized what Kitty was doing. She was tricking the truth out of her. Jane suddenly felt a new found respect for the mutants, Kitty especially.

"Because, I'm in a room with my worst enemies and some other people I don't know. And when this one keeps smiling at me, I keep feeling pain.

"Well, maybe if you told us I wouldn't have to" Jane hissed "But you still haven't answered the question"

"I don't have to" she spat

"Oh, but you do" Jane threatened. The corners of her mouth beginning to pull up into her deadly smile.

"Look, I don't know anything about this Lucas" she said

"Oh really? So how do you know who we're talking about" Kitty said before Jane's temper flared out. Kitty smiled this time. She had Deathstrike right were she wanted. All she had to do was give in. And with the way Jane's temper was, it should be easy.

"Alright. I-I do know Lucas. And yes he does work with Sinister" she said "We're supposed to be taking out the twins" she said looking in Bella and Lec's direction "He said after we take them out we could have all the power"

"Well obviously he was wrong" Jane said. Then Bella, Lec, and Jean suddenly recovered. Alec saw this and removed the numbness from Reagan. As soon as she realized what he had done she groaned and he chuckled.

"So what's going on" Reagan asked

"she admitted that everything Kitty said was correct" Alec said filling her in

"well damn. You got one hell of a twin there" Reagan muttered

"Thank you" Jane and Alec said at the same time. They looked at each for a brief moment smirking then looked away. Jane turned back to Kitty who looked puzzled.

"What's wrong" she asked

"Somethings not right" Kitty answered

"What do you mean" Jane demanded "she gave us our answers"

"Yes, but it was too easy. Unless…"

"Unless what"

"Unless… unless… oh God! It's a trick" Kitty screamed and Deathstrike smiled. She threw Rogue into Jane and Pietro ran forward. She knocked him over into Bobby. This is _too_ easy, she thought. Bella looked over to Lec, then Gambit and Lastly Peter. They exchanged glances then nodded. Lec ducked under Jasper arm and tried to kick Deathstrike. She took Lec's foot and threw her only to be caught by a waiting Gambit. They had learned that Gambit could charge Bella and Lec the same way he did his cards, except they can exert it into a full out blast of kinetic energy. He grabbed Lec and span her in a circle, charging her, then threw her. Lec exerted the kinetic energy blasting it straight in Deathstrike face. Bella ran around Edward and straight to Peter. Peter then turned into Colossus, grabbed her arm and her foot and span her in a circle, then let go. She hurled towards Deathstrike and got her in a head lock. Bella made sure we a good grip on her neck and twisted till she heard a snap. Deathstrike limped in her arms and Bella let go slightly.

"Get her to the Confinement Room, quickly" Bella ordered. Peter walked up still in Colossus form and grabbed her with some help from Logan. Bella sighed and curled in a ball on the floor. Edward ran over and picked her up.

"Bella are you alright" he asked worriedly

"Fine. My head hurts a little though" she said

"Yeah well at least you don't feel like Jell-O" Reagan complained getting up to stretch.

"You asked" Alec said simply

"you and you're damn Jell-O power" she mumbled and he laughed

"Okay, well now that that's taken care of. What happens now" Pietro said getting up

"Yeah man. Now that we know, what do we do" Evan said

"I don't know" Prof. X mused

"It doesn't make sense if you ask me. Why would you go have one of your own admit to everything they're up to" Jane said

"he's gloating. He wants us to know what he's doing cause he knows we're in to deep to stop him" Kitty said "The trail leading to the police station, the school, then the attack earlier. He was showing us that we are going to lose"

"She's most likely right" Jasper agreed "If you were in the same position where you have a long time plan rivalry, wouldn't you want to gloat" they thought about it for a second and nodded.

"So what would they be doing at the school and police station" Aro mused

"Charlie works at the police station. And that's where we go to school. He wants us to fail and be exposed" Bella whispered

"He's either going to hold Charlie hostage or do something worse to him" Kitty added quietly

"I don't see anything happening to him so far" Alice said

"What about the school" Prof. x asked

"Nothing" she said

"Maybe we should have some look outs just in case" Storm suggested

"Yes that would be best" Prof. x agreed "Logan, what would you say to working at the police station to keep an eye on Charlie"

"Give me a suit and a gun and I'm good" he beamed as he came in the room with Peter.

"Then that's done with" he said "what about you all"

"I suppose the rest of the guard can continue as transfers" Aro said looking at the Guard. They all nodded and Aro turned back to Prof. X "Though I'm not exactly sure how to cover it up"

"That can easily be done" Emma said speaking for the first time "We'll just say you all attend my school, the Massachusetts Academy. I already have some fake transcripts ready. All we have to do is fill them out"

"And the explanation of how we know the Cullens" Caius asked

"We'll say you all are friends of Carlisle and since you will be saying you attend the Massachusetts Academy, you would be working with the Xavier Institute. We're a brother and sister school, if you will" Scott said

"you had this planned out already didn't you" Jasper asked

"Of course. If there was ever an emergency-not one like this though- we have to be prepared" Bella said finally coming back to herself "We've never really had t do it before, well we have once or twice, but it it efficient"

"Well, know that we have that settled, Bella and Lec, you two should most likely explain to Charlie what will be happening" Prof. X said "No Aro. Charlie is not a mutant or know about you all" Aro nodded and turned back to the others.

"Well, let's put this plan in motion" Scott said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Shut Up and Deal With It

B POV

I sighed as Lec and I pulled in front of Charlie's place. It's been a while since we been here. Me especially. I've been trying to avoid Charlie, Renee's calls, Scott and Jean. It was useless to try to avoid the professor though. At least he was trying to make up for it. I opened the door and called out to Charlie, letting him know it was us.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming over" Charlie exclaimed

"Yeah, we where in the neighborhood and decided we'd drop by" Lec said

"We need to talk Charlie" I sighed

"Yea sure. Though can we get something to eat" he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry dinner should be coming soon" I laughed and we moved into the kitchen.

"so how are things" he asked getting a beer out of the fridge

"Ummm… about that" Lec said

"What's wrong" he asked.

"There's something going on and until we can figure it out, Logan will be working at the police station" I breathed.

"Okay" he said calmly. We looked at each other until a smoke of blue and black smoke appeared.

"Dinner time" Kurt yelled

"Hey! Could you try to act normal? We have neighbors you know" Lec joked

"Well excuse me! Hey Charlie" Kurt said

"Hey Kurt. How's Rogue and Wanda" he asked

"We are not a couple" he groaned before disappearing most likely back at the Mansion.

"What'd I say" he asked

"Oh nothing. They're just in self denial" Lec giggled "You know us teens are. Especially with the mutant growth hormone"

"I guess your right" he chuckled "so what about you guys? You meet anyone you like"

"Bella meet someone" Lec sang

"Really" he said hoping the answer was no. I gave Lec a death glare and sighed. "so who is it"

"ummm…"

"It's Edward Cullen" Lec said. _What, he's gonna find out anyways, _she thought.

"Edward Cullen" he choked. Oh crap. _Shit. My bad sis_, she thought again.

"Ummm, yeah. You know Dr. Cullen's adopted son" I said

"I know who he is. Isn't he too old for you "he demanded. Yes because he's a vampire, but you don't need to know that, I thought and Lec stifled her giggle.

"No. We're both juniors and he turns 18 in June" I giggled

"Besides, Logan and Scott already meet him and they love him" Lec added.

"Oh really" he said calming down

"Yup, besides Jean knows Carlisle really well since they work together in the hospital" Lec pointed out "And Esme just loves Bella and so do the rest of the Cullens for that matter. Besides they already know the truth- opps"

"Lec" I screamed

"What?! They know" he bellowed

"Well, yeah. They can't have a relationship based on lies you know" Lec said

"So they know and are okay with it" he asked

"Yup" she said simply. How is she doing this so easily?! _It's natural for me, _she thought smugly

"Well, as long as we got that out of the way" I said

"Hang on a sec Bella. When do I get to meet him" he asked and this time it was my turn to choke.

"what" I gasped

"Well Bella, publicly I am your father so I should be able to meet him" he said

"Sure" I choked out

"Alright then" he smiled. We talked about other things and I tried to think of some way to Edward explain the fact that Charlie wanted to meet him.

_Just tell him. Edward is an understanding guy who loves you. He'll understand_, she thought smiling.

_How come you can be so smart yet so dumb_, I joked. She rolled her eyes at me and I giggled. Charlie looked at us the shrugged. The best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover. The not so great thing about Charlie, he can really be a dad.

_Oh shut up and deal with it_, Lec thought and I busted into laughter. Later to be joined by her and a confused Charlie. Later that night after dinner, we all went to bad and I called Logan to tell him he had the job. I could have sworn that he was jumping up and down like a toddler. Seriously, Logan can be so weird. But then again, we all are.

Early that morning Lec and I got dressed quickly, since we had to go meet at school with the others. As I rushed down the stairs, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward was sitting on the couch with Logan and Charlie. And they were _laughing_.

"HELL" I screamed

"Oh hey Bells" Logan said

"What the hell is going on" Lec coming up behind me. She looked at the scene and busted out laughing. "Oh God! Good luck Bells"

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically

"Oh shut up and deal with it" she said "It was bound to happen sooner or later" I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Hey guys. What's goin on" I asked awkwardly.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you and Lec" Edward said smiling

"Uh-huh" I said

"Honest Bells. Geez" Logan complained

"Right" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, you guys better go before you're late. And you need to come with me" Charlie said "It was nice meeting you son" Whoa, _son_?!

"Nice meeting you too, Charlie" Oh. My. Shit! What the freaking hell is going on?!

"Well, let's go before you guys give her a heart attack" Lec said pulling me towards the front door. She pulled me to my car and shoved me in. I noticed that Reagan was up front with Alec, but I could hardly focus.

"What's wrong with her" he asked. Then Edward slipped in and Reagan stepped on the gas.

"WHAAT THE FUCK"I yelled

"Ha! I knew if I kept cursing around you, you would too" Reagan said laughing

"Not funny Reag. What I want to know is what is going on with you three. I come down stairs and you three are talking on the couch and Charlie's calling you son" I demanded. Reagan hit the brake and gasped.

"Reagan" Alec said worried

"CHARLIE CALLED YOU SON?! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU GUYS _CAN'T_ DO" she exclaimed

"Keeping up with you is one thing" Alec murmured. She slapped his arm and he smiled. She started the car back up, but stared at me through the rearview mirror. "This is dead serious. You guys are dating and Charlie's already calling him _son_? Well, hot damn. You are amazing"

"Thank you" he said

"Ugh! Just drive" I said

"of course, Bells" she said then stepped on the gas and peeled from Charlie's to the school.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 HOW THE HELL?!

K POV

I sighed annoyed as I did my nails in Geography. I know it's wrong, but Ms. Thompson just downright adores me and could care less. It also helps that I was kind of stressed out and doing this relaxes me. Which is true. Doing my nails did help me relax since Peter wasn't here. I was absolutely out of it and didn't realize Lauren Mallory was talking to me until she started jabbing me.

"Yes Lauren" I said trying to hide my annoyance

"Is it true-"

"if you're referring to Bella and Edward, yes they're dating" I said for at least the hundredth time this morning.

"Seriously? Why" she asked. I turned around to face her with the most critical look on my face.

"oh I don't know… maybe they love each other" I said as if I was talking to a toddler or explaining a girl thing to one of the guys.

"Yeah right. There is no _way_ someone like him can like someone like _her_" she sniffed

"EXCUSE ME?! You do realize that they're both my best friends right" I asked stunned

"Of course I do" she said

"so why are you being a dumb ass and telling me this" I demanded

"So you can tell Bella before he realizes he made a mistake and dumps her" she said simply. I opened my mouth to say something when a cold hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up to see Felix hovering over me and he winked.

"Eww" I murmured into his hand and he smirked.

"Kitty is there a reason why you're yelling at this lovely woman" he said looking at me. My face most of been hilarious to him cause he started smiling hugely.

"Hi. I'm Lauren" she said coyly

"Hi I'm-" he stopped and looked up at her and then back at me "No longer interested. Nothing personal, I just don't do sluts. You can go back to yelling at her". He moved his hand then sat down in the seat in front of me and I just smiled. Man, was he awesome! I looked at Lauren and smiled smugly. I could take this to another level, but I'll be nice… this time.

"I can't believe you" she hissed

"Moi? I didn't do anything" I said innocently

"Yeah right. I bet you told him to say that" she said

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been doing my nails all day. And I haven't seen Felix in a while" I pointed out.

"whatever. What Peter sees in you, I'll never know" she said. Then a fist came down on her desk and I looked up startled. There was Felix and next to him was Peter. I felt arms wrap around me and I was shocked to see Jane.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to my Little One again. _Ever_" peter hissed.

"yeah. You might be a girl, but you _are _a slut and that means we are allowed to beat the shit out of you" Felix threatened.

"You wouldn't" she said

"Try us" Jane hissed and I was suddenly glad that they were there.

"Ugh, whatever. It's not even worth it" she said getting up to bother someone else. Peter walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you alright? You know I love you more than anything right? You are the most important person to me in the world. You know that right" he asked

"Of course, I do. Now stop babying me, geez" I smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Listen I gotta go. I'll see you after class"

"Of course, silly" I giggled. He got up smiled and then left.

"You sure you okay Kitty" Felix asked "Cause you know Jane, I _am _pretty hungry"

"Ugh, you can't be serious. there is no way I'm going anywhere near that" she said

"Now that you mention it, you're right" he shrugged and I couldn't help but giggle. I knew it was wrong cause he was most likely serious but I couldn't help it. Then something came to me that I just had to say.

"As once was said in a movie 'Humans are friends, not food'" I laughed. Felix looked at me then laughed while Jane just shook her head.

"What movie is that from" he asked

"Finding Nemo. Except it was 'Fish are friends, not food'" I giggled

"ridiculous" Jane said. Then Ms. Thompson called class to order and I got out my nail polish again.

When class was over I stared at my freshly manicured nails. Now, I had a French Manicure with my name written in an electrifying blue. I sighed, thinking of Nori Ashida, the electric mutant we saved a few days earlier. We sent her to our headquarters overseas with the other mutants who aren't with us at the time being. I really did miss them a lot. I got up and looked in my bag for my phone. I was shocked when I didn't find it.

"Fuck" I growled

"Watch the mouth Kitty" Felix joked

"I'm serious. I can't find my cell and I had it . I used it to text Lec this morning" I said. How the Hell did this happen?

"Wait a minute" Jane said

"What" I asked

"It was the whore" Felix exclaimed

"Fuckin bitch" I screamed

"Okay. I changed my mind. I'm hungry. _Now_" Jane hissed

"Screw the 'humans are friend not foods'. Kill that sorry ass mother fucker" I demanded

"deal" he said as we walked out of class

"No deal" We looked up to see Edward and Bella glaring at us.

"You guys know better" she contradicted

"But Lauren stole my phone" I protested

"Okay, that's it! She's going down" Bella hissed

"Bella" Edward said  
"Edward, you don't understand. Our phone each has our X-Men files on it. If Lauren gets someone to crack the code… Oh God. Lucas" she exclaimed

"Fuck" I growled again

"Let's go" Edward said

It wasn't to hard to find Lauren, since we had three vampires who could trace her scent. We followed her all the way to the library. I felt as if I should just be expecting one of Sinister's goons to jump out and fight. Though right now, that really sounded good. Bella and Edward turned and glared at me. Damn mind readers. They smiled and kept walking until we reached her in a corner.

"Hi Lauren" Jane hissed

"How-how did you" she stumbled

"It doesn't matter. Give us kitty's phone go to class and forget everything" Bella growled. She blinked, gave me my phone and she ran away.

"Damn, do I love your power to control minds" I said hugging her

"Well, I am telepathic and you are my best friend, silly" Bella said "Now let's go and keep that somewhere safe"

"Okey dokey" I smiled. They stared at me and shook their heads. I skipped to my next class where Pietro was waiting.

"There you are, Sprite! What the hell took you so long" he asked

"That whore, Lauren, stole my phone. So Edward, Bells, Jane, Felix and I went to go get it" I explained

"You always have all the fun" he laughed

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Speedy" I mumbled. He looked at me then shrugged and we walked into our next class. I swear to the almighty Jesus Christ, life is a serious bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Utter Disbelief

B POV

As I walked from my Trig class with Jessica babbling about my new relationship with Edward, I felt as I was going to explode. What amazed though was that she didn't realize how annoyed I was and how I wasn't trying to rip out her throat. I knew I would never do that, but the thought was utterly tempting now. Then I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. I looked up to see Edward smiling amused and slightly disappointed, though I had no idea why.

"I'm sorry Jessica, I'm going to need to steal Bella away. I hope that's all right" he asked politely

"Uhhh… sure" she said dazed "I'll see you later". I watched as Jessica turned on her heels and practically ran.

"wow. I should have looked for you earlier if that's the way she was going to react. I was thinking about strangling her" I murmured

"I know. Alice had a vision of it and I'm very disappointed in you. Not to mention Kitty as well" he said shaking his head and started walking us towards the cafeteria.

"It's not my fault Jessica didn't realize how annoyed I was" I grumbled

"It still doesn't give you an excuse to go and strangle her" he chuckled

"I know, I know. I'm just really irritable right now" I sighed and he kissed my forehead.

"Maybe it's that time of the month again" I groaned. You have got to be be fucking joking. I looked to to see Toad standing in front of me.

"Toad. Here to get your ass kicked again" I hissed. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me, but I held my ground.

"Nope. School's doing some cooperation with Forks High" he smiled.

"WHAT" I shrieked. I reached over, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and brought him to my face. "Todd Tolansky you better be lying"

"No he's not. Now drop him" I looked away from Toad and looked to see Lance walking forward.

"Oh well isn't this swell. The whole Freakhood showed up" I hissed moving away from Edward.

"Why you little-" Blob started only to be cut off by Avalanche

"Hey, no of that now Blob. We don't wanna get Bellsy upset" he smirked. That was the final straw. I tossed Toad on the ground with a thud and stalked towards Lance.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here or why you're here but you better leave before I do it for you" I threatened

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that without using your powers, huh? You don't wanna upset dearest little professor" he taunted

"Lance Alvers, I am giving you to the count of five" I hissed

"Or you'll do what" he challenged

"You do realize I have Kitty on speed dial right" I smirked. He turned bright red and extend his fist when Pietro grabbed it.

"Don't you _dare_ you touch her, Lance" he threatened

"Why should I listen to you, traitor" he demanded snatching his fist back

"Cause if you don't I'll kick you're fucking ass and do it so quick that no one knows what happens" Pietro threatened. I had to stop Pietro fast. He was too close to the edge and that would _not _be good.

"Pietro, come on. People are watching" I whispered

"Yeah, Pietro. Get back to your little friends before you get in trouble" Todd mocked

"Shut up Toad" he growled. Toad shrunk back and I the next words out of Pietro was going to lose it.

"Why? Cause you know it's true? Or because you don't have the guts" Lance asked. Oh shit. Pietro was about to move when something brown caught his hands. I looked over to my left to see Amanda Sefton pulling him back.

"Amanda" I gasped

"Hey Bells. How about we go talk somewhere that doesn't involve Pietro kicking Lance's butt. Now" she said

"Bella" Edward gasped. Okay, I got some explaining to do.

"I'll explain, but let's get him out of here" I said. He nodded taking Amanda's place and dragging Pietro outside where we were eating.

"Lance, stay away from us and Pietro" I ordered "Oh and two things. One, tell Lucas we're waiting for him"

"Fine. He says he watching and he's waiting as well" he smirked and I smiled knowing that was what I was going to say would wipe the smirk off his face.

"Two, I was serious about Kitty and Colossus" I said pointing to the smiling couple outside. He looked where I pointed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Peter looked in our direction and glared at Lance. Then he picked up Kitty, span her in a circle and kissed her. He whispered in her ear and she looked over at us. She simply smiled, waved at Lance and then kissed Peter. I couldn't help but laugh, which was followed by a giggle from Amanda.

"whatever… it's not like I cared or anything" he said flustered.

"Of course you weren't" I chuckled

"Whatever. Just know we'll be waiting" he said

"And we'll be ready" I said smugly turning away.

"See this shows that violence doesn't solve anything and that togetherness will always prevail. Also that-"

"Come on Amanda" I interrupting her then grabbed her elbow and towed her outside "I swear if you were alive during the Civil Rights Movement, you'd go down in history"

"Oh shut up Bella. By the way, who was that guy" she asked

"That was Edward" I said

"And is he a you know" she asked

"No. But he does know" I said

"Why" she demanded stopping in her tracks. I turned around to face her and her expression was priceless "I thought you guys stopped telling the secret after you told me"

"you make it sound as if we were trying to replace you" I giggled

"Not what I mean" she said rolling her eyes

"I know. Besides no one could ever replace you" I said

"Thanks. Now quit trying to change the subject" she said

"Okay, okay. Listen the reason why he knows is because I love him. And he loves me, a lot. But he and his family are really understanding about it and accept us for who we really are" I sighed. She stared at me awe struck and smiled.

"Whoa, Bella. You really do love him, huh"

"More than I ever that I could love someone" I smiled. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy Bella. He seems like a really great guy"

"He is. Charlie's already calling him son and he just meet him this morning. Not to mention that Scott and Logan like him too"

"Cool. Now what do you mean by his family. And I understand the whole Logan liking him, but not the Scott part" she said confused. I sighed taking in a deep breath of air.

"Edward's family, the Cullens, know as well. Along with some of their adopted father, Carlisle's, friend's adopted kid. They only know because they got accepted to the Massachusetts Academy, purely by accident. They're completely human, so they know. And the whole thing about Scott is because, he and Jean are my real parents. They got married before I was born and I have a twin sister" I explained

"A twin. Like Pietro and Wanda" she asked. I nodded my head and pointed over to Lec. I heard Amanda gasp but didn't look at her.

"Bella" she said placing a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry everything will be alright"

"I don't know, Amanda. With everything that's going on, it's barely safe for _you_ to be around us" I sighed

"Relax. We always get through this, don't we" she asked

"Yeah. But we're in so deep this time. And they-"

"No, Bella. You really need to relax. If you're stressed everyone will be stressed, including Edward. And by the way you talk about him, he and his family know the current situation. And if he knows and you're worried about him, he'll be even more worried about you. And that's more stress and pressure you don't need. So just take a deep breath and relax, Bells. Everything will work out somehow. It always does" she said reassuringly, but I knew she was worried too. I sighed figuring she was right.

"You're right Amanda. I am stressed out and it's not helping anyone. I'll try to relax,, but I'm not promising anything" I told her. She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"That's all I'm asking for. Now come on" she said pulling us out side. I had a feeling that she was going to adore Alice. We walked out the door and kitty ambushed Amanda with a hug. I walked past them and over to Edward who was leaning against a table.

"Hi" I said quietly. He looked up at me and I sighed. "Listen, about Amanda. She and Kurt were best friends back at this public school we went to. And she saw Kurt without his image inducer and we told her. I know I should have said something about her before but-" I was suddenly cut off by his lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Too soon, he pulled away and I pouted. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Listen Bella, I'm not mad that she knows. I was just shocked is all. But I can see how much you trust Amanda and talk so easily to her, so I know there won't be any problems. I just didn't realize how stressed out you were" he said

"Yeah, well it's not something I like to share. Besides, Amanda has been around for a while so she knows when I'm stressed out. In a way, she's kind of like jasper" I said

"Yeah, well I don't think she or Jasper can calm Pietro down" he said. I twisted around to see Pietro running around a tree and I sighed.

"I'd better go talk to him" I said. Edward simply nodded and I kissed him.

"Will I ever get tired of kissing you" he asked

"I hope not. It's become my favorite pastime" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes at me and shooed me away. I pecked his cheek and ran towards Pietro. I caught pace with him easily since he was running at a human pace.

"Mind if I join you" I asked

"yeah" he said. I sighed and grabbed his arm swinging him around to face me.

"Pietro, you know you aren't a traitor. You did what you thought is best and made a choice" I said

"I know but… "

"But what" I asked. He sighed and slumped against the tree.

"I… I didn't really join the X-Men because I decided to make a better choice" I gasped. He what?! Pietro had told me that he decided to join cause he was sick of the Brotherhood. But if he didn't, then why?!

"Pietro Maximoff, you need to tell me why you decided to join us. Now" I demanded

"Calm down, Bells" he said shaking his head "I didn't join because of a bad reason"

"Then why did you" I asked more calmly

"I did it for Launa" he said "I-I didn't want her to get wrapped up in the wackiness of the Brotherhood and see her get hurt. I didn't want that for her. So I decided that if I join the X-Men, she'd have a good example and wouldn't have followed in my footsteps. I was planning on leaving after a few years or so but… But, I _liked _it. I liked being part of the X-Men and a part of the team. Sure it took some time to get use to, but once we did it turned out great"

"So why didn't you tell me" I asked "I'm your best friend"

"I know, I know. It's just I didn't want to tell you and then see you sad when I left. I mean Bella, we've been best friends ever since I started going to the same school together. And the fact that we did it secretly made it even better. I mean, even though when it came down to the battles we had to fight but we had _fun_ with it. I didn't want to risk that" he said quietly. I smiled and hugged him.

"You know that is the most thoughtful and considerate thing I have ever heard you say" I told him pulling away.

"Yeah, I know. So don't you dare tell anyone" he said and laughed

"There's the Pietro I know" I said

"Yup. And don't you dare forget it. Now let's go. Running under this damn tree is really starting to annoy me" he said getting up. I laughed and he laughed with me. I got up and we raced back to the others. He won of course, but only cause I let him. I ran over to Edward and wiggled into his arms. He pulled me in lap and just held me. I sighed, it felt so much like home. I snuggled into his chest and tried to relax like I promised Amanda. I knew this was going to be hard, but I would try for Lec. For Pietro. For Amanda. But most of all for Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Practice

EPOV

Bella and I walked to our Biology class with our hands intertwined. I knew everyone was staring at us, but I could really care less. Though I was pissed off because it was making Bella uncomfortable. I sighed internally and wished it would stop. I knew how much stress she was under and I tried to keep on a smile for her. Though truthfully, I was worried about her. I knew she had a lot of pressure going on at home and with our current situation, but I wasn't exactly sure what I could do. Bella hadn't said anything about it, but I knew she was. It helped that Amanda had talked to her and convinced her to try to relax.

I was really starting to like Amanda. She was a good and liable person, so I was glad we had someone like her to rely on. Although I'm a little bit worried that she, Kitty, and Alice are getting along _too_ well. And that thought made me laugh.

"What so funny" she asked as we walked in

"I think Amanda, Alice and Kitty are getting along _way_ too well" I explained shaking my head. She thought about it for a minute and laughed.

"I think so too" she giggled "but don't worry. Amanda's really shy"

"Not for long as long as Alice has her way" I murmured and she giggled again "You seem more… relaxed"

"I am. Or at least I'm trying" she sighed "It's really hard"

"Amazing" I chuckled

"what'

"Jazz said you all have amazing control of your emotions"

"oh yeah. After today's little incident. As well as Kitty's we are _so_ in control of our emotions" she joked

"You don't have to tell me twice" I said and she sighed

"Listen, the Brotherhood are idiots. They do what their told and can't even do that properly" she scoffed "You don't have to worry"

"I'm not" she looked at me speculatively "Okay, I am worried. About you. I know you're stressed and I'm trying to help. I just don't know how"

"You can help by just loving me and not worrying. That's what you can do" she said hugging me. I hugged her back and we took our seats. Mr. Banner started the lesson and I didn't pay attention. I stared at Bella all period, not sure what was going on. Bella turned at me and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked even more.

"Mr. Cullen, the answer" Mr. Banner asked. Then I realized he asked me a question. Ugh, damn.

"Krebs Cycle" Bella whispered lowly

"The Krebs Cycle" I said

"No that's incorrect. Ms. Swan"

"Metaphase" she smirked

"Yes, maybe you should start tutoring Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner said

"I might take you up on that" she said smiling. I turned and glared at her and she smiled innocently.

Mr. Banner continued his lesson and I zoned out. Then I felt something nudged my arm. I looked up to see Bella smiling at me waiting.

"Are you coming or not" she asked

"I'm coming. Is there a reason you gave me the wrong answer" I asked timidly

"Cause"

"Cause what" I demanded

"I knew you'd be mad" she smiled

"And you did it anyways"

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'

"Then you did it why" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose

"Because" she said removing my hands from my face "You look adorable when you're angry at me" I stared at her and she simply just smiled.

"Let's go" I surrendered.

"I won't do it again" she smiled

"No, I'm fine" I said

"Liar" I stared at he stunned "I may not be able to see your thoughts but I can see your face. Besides you don't look at me when you're lying"

"I'm quite frankly very angry at you, Isabella" I lied sternly looking at her

"Liar" she smiled "Your eyes gave you away". I stared at her surprised and she smiled wider. "I'm an X-Men and team leader for God's sake. I know when people are lying to me"

"of course you do" I murmured. She frowned and looked away from me

"It's different with Pietro. I didn't think he was lying to me because as soon as he came to the school we were attending, he became my best friend. We never talked about the Brotherhood or X-Men or anything like that" she said "We just talked. He told me about his family and I told him about mine. That's why we're so close. We know each other like the back of our hands. I trust him. I didn't trust fully as I do now, but I did trust him. He's my best friend. The one I could talk to whenever I needed it. And I did the same for him. I see Pietro as a brother and he sees me as a sister. We're really protective over each other. He's my brother and best friend in the world. Please try to be understanding of that" I stared at her long and hard taking in what I saw. She looked sad and hurt at the same time she seemed to be concentrating on something far away. I sighed and raked my hands through my hair.

"Bella. I didn't mean to say it the way it came out. I'm sorry" I apologized. She turned back and faced me then smiled. She leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"It's alright. It's just that during all this, I'm learning so much and relearning things I thought I knew. How to be a leader, a daughter, a sister, and a girlfriend. The things I knew don't make since anymore and I can't figure it out. It's just going to take some…"

"Practice" I suggested. She smiled brightly and nodded

"Yes. It's just going to take some practice" she sighed "Now, let's go before we're late" I nodded and I walked her to her Gym class. I was just about to say goodbye, when she turned around with a determined look on her face.

"Promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there" she asked. I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"where else would I do if I didn't" I said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said. She looked up at me and smiled, then walked into the changing room. I walked to my last period Spanish class and smiled when I saw Amanda in the seat next to mine.

"Hello Amanda" I said walking down towards mer. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Edward! What's up" she asked

"I wanted to say thank you. For talking to Bella and trying to get her to relax" I said

"No prob! It bothers me to see her stressed like that. I'm pretty sure it's not healthy for her, just like it is for everyone else" she smiled

"I know. It's just…"

"Just what" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"It's just that I know she's worried and I really don't know what to do about it" I sighed

"Have you talked to her about it" she asked

"Yes. She just told me that I shouldn't worry and to just love her" I sighed "But I'm not sure if I can do just that"

"I know. It's always hard to do what they tell you to ensure your safety, trust me. Been there, done that and repeated it all over again" she giggled "But she's right. I'm pretty sure if you just love her and try not to worry, it'll help her"

"I know but at the same time I feel so… so…"

"Helpless" she finished and I nodded "Once again I understand. It's so hard when you see that there stressed and try to help, but told you can't. It's almost like, like" she paused and thought for a minute "It's like when you're little and you wanna help your mom in the kitchen and she says no, but you try anyways and make a big mess. It's the exact same thing. You try to help and they say no. But when you try and help anyways and make a bigger mess"

"That's not helping Amanda" I frowned

"Let me finish" she pressed " But what you don't realize, that by staying on the sidelines and offering support and love, you _are_ helping. Just by trying not to worry and just love her endlessly, you're helping her so much more than you could possibly know. Now, does that help"

"Actually, yeah it does" I said

"Thought so" she giggled "You really do love Bella don't you"

"More than you know. More than I know, I think. If that makes sense" I said

"It makes perfect sense. You love Bella more than you think you know" she said

"Thanks Amanda. You're a real help" I said

"That's what I do" she smiled "I'm kinda like their guidance counselor. Which means I'm now you're guidance counselor" I chuckled at her comparison, but took it with deep gratitude. Despite the fact that I couldn't tell Amanda everything like the others, I would _definitely _be seeing her in the future for advice.

"Thanks Amanda. I would like that" I smiled

"Good. You're a part of this family know. You know that right" she said seriously and I immediately understood what she meant.

"Yes, I do. I would never do anything to hurt them. My family wouldn't as well" I told her

"That's good to know. But I was referring to Bella" she said

"I would never hurt Bella" I hissed. I was surprised at her reaction. Most humans would have backed away and run. But she held her ground and looked me square in the eyes. Is it possible that Amanda could be a mutant? I would have to talk to Bella about that later.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint" she said pulling me out of my revere and her statement confused me.

"What do you mean I wouldn't disappoint" I asked

"I knew you would tell me you wouldn't hurt her. I can see it by the way you talk about her" she told me knowingly

"So why did you ask then"

"Cause, I knew you wouldn't disappoint" she smiled and I shook my head. Senora Rodriguez started class and I tried to pay attention, to no avail. My thoughts began to wander about Bella.

Then I felt something nudge my arm again and found Amanda stifling a smile.

"Come on" I said getting up. She let out a small giggle and I rolled my eyes. As soon as we walked out she waved goodbye and left. I turned towards the parking lot only to be grabbed around the waist by Bella.

"Hello" I said

"Hi" she said kissing me tenderly. I cupped her face and got lost in the kiss. It was perfect, _she _was perfect. I heard someone clear their throat and Emmett yelling at me through his thoughts.

_Come on Edward! You can eat Bella's face later_, he thought. Bella pulled away from me and twisted to face Emmett.

"Now Emmett, no one says anything when you 'eat' Rosalie's face, now get over it" Em stared at her shock and she shook her head "I can hear you too"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that" he said. Bella rolled her eyes and I chuckled. Emmett always had a strange way of forgetting things. Bella shook her head and snuggled her head into my chest.

"I really worry about him sometimes" she murmured

"I can hear you" he yelled

"I know" she smiled . I stared down at her curiously and she stared back at me.

"Feeling a wee bit mischievous are we today" I asked

"Not really" she giggled "I _do_ feel a wee bit devious. I think I've been hanging around Alice and Kitty at the same time too much"

"_I_ heard that" Alice shouted

"Get over it, Alice" I mumbled and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You guys are sooo mean" Alice pouted

"She started it" I said. Bella pulled away from me and playfully smacked my chest. I pulled her back towards me and kissed her. I pulled away and smiled at me. She smiled back a little dazed by the kiss and I smiled.

"What" she asked still dazed

"You're flustered" I chuckled

"And" she pouted

"You're also pouting now"

"What does that have to do with anything" she demanded aggravated

"Now, you're aggravated" I pointed out

"And" she demanded

"You look absolutely adorable" I said kissing her pout. She smiled and kissed me back.

"Guess I had that one coming, didn't I" she asked

"Yes. But I won't do it again if you don't want me to" I said

"I'm fine. I just didn't see it coming" she said shaking her head "Now, come one and let's get out of here. People are staring and it's annoying me"

"Fine. I love it when you pout" I smiled

"Yes well that's great, but seriously can we go" she said pouting even more, if that's possible.

"Now how can I say no to you when you look like that" I asked and she smiled.

"You can't. Now let's go" she smirked. I laughed at her enthusiasm to leave and figured I'd comply to what she wanted. As we walked to her car, she paused and stared off in a different direction. I followed her gaze to see the Brotherhood glaring. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, she looked at them and smiled waving. Her actions confused, but couldn't ask seeing as her lips crashed onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling me closer. After a while she pulled away and then it was my turn to pout. She laughed and kissed my nose.

"Come on. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they're getting to me" she explained "Although the kiss was not part of what I was going for, not that I minded though. It seemed to calm me some. Now, seriously can we go. They are really bugging me by staring"

"That's because I have you with me" I said rubbing her back

"I don't care what's the reason why they're staring, I just want it to _stop_" she groaned

"Come on. Let's wait for the others then we'll leave" I told her. She nodded her head reluctantly and sighed.

"Try to think of something happy" I suggested .

"Why think when I have you here with me" she smiled. I bent down and kissed her again. I realized that I had kissed her a lot today and that pleased me. I heard someone clear their throat again.

"Listen you damn love birds, if I see one more PDA, it's go time" I turned around to see Reagan standing next to Alec with her hands on her hips. I smirked at her then picked up Bella spinning her in a circle, the crushed her lips to mine.

"You were saying" I asked as I put Bella down pulling away.

"It's ass kicking time" she said and Bella giggled breathlessly

"You think you have it rough. I can actually _feel_ it" Jasper complained

"Awww, poor Jazz. I feel really bad for you right now" Reagan said sympathetically

"Come on" Bella said "Wait, where's Lec"

"She was right behind me a few minutes ago" Jasper said frowning

"You don't think something happened to her, do you" Evan asked

"I'm not sure" Bella said. She glanced back in the direction of the Brotherhood and frowned. Lance looked at me and smirked. I felt a growl build up in y chest and almost lost it. "Edward"

"Calm down, Edward. I can't control everyone's emotions here" Jazz ordered

"If they hurt her, I swear to God there will be hell to pay" Rosalie growled. I nodded my head in agreement. Over the time we had been spending with one another, we had grown protective over each other. Especially Lec.

Lec was strong, fierce and independent, but yet at the same time, she was delicate. She could break down in an instant and lose herself to her emotions. She tried to put on a brave face when there was trouble, but we could all see that she was really scared. We all saw Lec either as a little sister, little niece or a daughter or something of that nature. Lec was still a baby in a way and she wasn't ready to handle so much right now. But if the Brotherhood had touched a single hair on Lec's head, there _would_ be hell to pay.

"Bella, can you feel Lec" Jasper asked calmly but yet still worried. He and Alice had become very close to Lec, and saw her as their own. So I knew it pained them to not know whether or not she was safe or not.

"I can, but Lucas or Mesmero must be here cause it faltering" she said "Edward, I'm scared. I-" Bella stared off into space and her face grew dark. I saw what I saw that first day when Bella and I had declared ourselves in my Volvo outside her house. Except her hair was turning a startling deep shade of red quicker than usual and her cheeks turned a deep brown. Her eyes were fading into a deep black. Unlike how my eyes look when I haven't feed, her's were deep, shallow, and deadly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Bella" I begged

"I can't feel her anymore. They have her" she said in monotone. That was Jasper's breaking point. I no longer felt calm and I knew so did everyone else. He crumpled to the ground and broke into a sob.

"It's my fault! How could I let her out of my sight?! I should have been paying better attention to her" he sobbed in his hands

"It's not your fault Jazzy" Alice said trying to calm him

"Yes it is! I wasn't watching her like I should have and she's gone! Gone, Alice" he sobbed.

"It's not your fault Jasper" Bella said quickly recovering "We need to go tell Prof. X and the others. Kitty, call Logan tell him to get Charlie out of Forks. I don't care where he takes him as long as he's safe is wat matters to me". Kitty nodded and pulled out her phone calling Logan. She spoke quickly and quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. I reached over, without letting go of Bella, to help Jasper up.

"It's not your fault, Jazz. You most likely didn't even realize what was happening. We will find her" I comforted him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Pietro, get Amanda. Take her to Logan and have her go with him and Charlie" Bella ordered. Pietro nodded and ran off to go find Amanda.

"He won't find her" Alice whispered

"What" I asked

"They have her along with Lec. I can't see exactly where they are, but they are together" Alice whispered

"DAMN IT" Bella screamed. I hugged her close remembering what Amanda had told me. Offering Bella my love and support. She took a deep breath and tried to relax in my arms. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Call Pietro. I don't want anyone else missing" she said

"No need, I'm already back" I looked up to see Pietro with a strained look on his face "I can't find Amanda. I'm not-"

"Alice already had a vision of her with Lec at God know where" Bella said rubbing her temples. Pietro's face went to disbelief to pain to rage. His hands clenched into fists and he started to tremble. I read his thoughts and saw that he was trying to calm himself. He tried to think of his sisters, his father, his family, his friends, and Bella. He tried to concentrate on how Bella needed his help and was in worse shape than he was. That she needed him and he needed her.

I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me pained and I tried to give him a smile. He smiled back strained and took a deep breath.

"What the hell are we standing here for" he demanded

"What are you talking about" Jane asked annoyed. And what surprised me was that they were actually worried for Amanda and Lec's safety.

"Why the hell are we standing around like babies just feeling sorry for ourselves? That's what I mean Jane"

"Pietro! Seriously, Lec and Amanda's lives are on the line" Peter hissed

"I know that! So why are we just standing here? Let's do something about it damn it"

"What are we suppose to do, huh? They have Lec. Not to mention Amanda. It's to much of a risk" Alice said

"like I give flying fuck about the fucking risk! We're fucking X-Men for fuck! We rise to the fucking occasion! Not cower in a fucking corner like some baby" he yelled

"Pietro, Alice is right. It's too much of risk-"

"And?! Bella do you hear yourself right now?! Get a fucking grip and be the damn fucking leader I know you are! So stop feeling so fucking pitiful and take fuckin charge, damn it" he screamed

"Pietro" I warned. He completely ignored me and kept going with his rant.

"Bella, listen to me. You're my best friend, kay? You're like a sister to me and I care about you. Just like I do about the rest of the team. But I refuse to watch you stand there feeling sorry for your fuckin self! You either fuckin step up or you step the fuck down. Now make a fuckin choice" he demanded

"Pietro" I growled

"No. He's right" Bella took in a deep breath of air before continuing "I need to step up if we're going to get Lec and Amanda back. We need to make a plan and we need to do it fast. Bobby, call Jean and tell her what's going on. Have her and Carlisle meet us at the Mansion"

"On it" he said

"Evan, you call your aunt and have her and Esme at the Mansion as well" Bella ordered

"You got it" Evan said

"Kitty, did you get Logan"

"Yeah, he didn't say where he's taking him but he says he'll let us know when he does" she said

"Good. Now let's go" Bella said. We got in our cars and left. As Reagan, Alec, Bella, and I pulled out the parking lot, I asked her the question that was bothering me.

"Bella, do you think that Amanda could be a mutant" I asked. Bella looked up front and exchanged a glance with Reagan who just shrugged.

"Possibly. Our that she has powers that haven't manifested yet" Bella mused

"But I thought that the manifestation happens during adolescence" Alec asked

"It does" Reagan said "But sometimes it happens either before or after adolescence"

"What happens if it turns out she is a mutant" he asked

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. It might be harder for her to control, I'm not exactly sure. It's never happened before" Bella shrugged

"There was something else she said. She asked me if I would hurt you and when I told her no, she said she knew I wouldn't disappoint" I told her.

"She said she knew you wouldn't disappoint" she asked and I simply nodded

"Maybe Amanda _is_ a mutant. It would make sense. She doesn't react to certain things the way she should. We know humans who have helped Prof. X in the past who react to certain things the way most humans would. But Amanda always took things so clearly. She always wanted to know more about something. No matter what we presented to here she always took it and accepted it. At first I thought she was just naturally curios, but after a while, it just seemed… _odd_. But it's just a thought" Reagan said. I never seen her so serious and I was worried.

I looked over at Bella who was staring out the window. She didn't look sad or angry, but instead she looked… impassive.

"Bella, what are you thinking" I asked

"Lec" was the only thing she said but I understood immediately. "It feels like part of me is gone and it hurts"

"I'm sorry" I said hugging her

"It's okay. It could be worse" she shrugged

"How" I asked confused

"Lec could be missing and so could you" she whispered "Promise me you won't leave. No matter what happens, promise you won't leave me. At least not now" . I cupped her face and lifted it to mine.

"Never"


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has been inspired by Breaking Benjamin 'I Will not Bow'. :) Please don't kill me after reading this!**  


* * *

Chapter 16 I Will Not Bow

Third POV

Bella stared at herself in her mirror. She was dressed in her X-Men uniform. It was the same one she wore all the time, except that she added her Ying pendant to it. She sighed knowing what was going to happen. It was going to be a fight, and the worst part is she broke her promise to herself. She promised herself that she would never allow the Cullens' to be a part of the fight that she knew would happen. And yet here they were. Getting uniforms to wear to help them fight along with the Volturi. She always swore she would never drag someone down with her and yet that's exactly what she was doing. She sighed and stared at her reflection.

"Bella" she turned to see Prof. X in her doorway. He was wasn't staying home like he usually did. He was going to be flying the Blackbird with Forge. He was dressed in his old uniform that he wore before. It was a tan long sleeve shirt over a black t-shirt. He had on tan pants and a pair of black boots. Bella felt as if she was going to cry. Prof. X never went on missions with them, unless the mission they were going on was truly was dangerous.

"Bella, it's going to be okay" he said trying to reassure her thought he was quite unsure himself "Have a seat Bella". Bella sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What's up" she asked

"Bella, I know I've done something's that seem unforgivable, but I'm not here to talk about that. I am sorry though, never forget that. But I want you to know that you need to stop worrying. Bella you know that-"

"We're X-Men and we raise to the occasion. Yeah, yeah I know" she said exasperated.

"I know you know that and that wasn't what I was going to say" Bella's lips turned into an 'o' and Prof. X continued "I was going to say divide we stand divide we fall. But united we stand, untied we succeed"

"But what if we fail, Prof. X? What if we don't succeed" she asked

"Then we fail united as one. I know this is hard Bella and since we have so much at stake, I just want you to know I never wanted this to happen. I never excepted for any of this to happen the way it did. I-" Bella cut him off by hugging him and he hugged back.

"It's okay Prof. No one could have seen this coming" she said pulling away. He sighed and looked at her.

"I know, I know" he sighed "It's just… I don't want a repeat of last time"

"No one does. And it's not your fault, okay? Now, stop blaming yourself" she contradicted. He nodded and sighed once more.

"I'd better go check on things with the others" he said wheeling away "It'll be alright Bella"

"Thanks. Hey Prof, you never told me why you gave me the name Passage" she asked

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. I think I did it because of your ability to open up to people and show them a new light. Like a-"

"Passage" she finished and he nodded "Okay thanks Prof."

"You're welcome, Bella" he said "And Bella"

"Yes"

"I love you" he said. Bella felt tears prick at her eyes and she ran over to him hugging him once more.

"I love you too" she said. And she did. She loved her professor, her mentor, her friend, and the man who had become like another father to her. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile and then left. Bella sighed and looked around her room. She didn't want to leave again, she was starting to like Forks. But mostly she didn't want to leave Edward. She sighed once more when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said. She smiled when she saw it was Pietro. "Hey". He looked around the room carefully then entered. Bella noticed this and frowned. What's wrong now, she thought. "You okay". Pietro stopped looking around and faced Bella. He looked quite scared, confused and unsure of himself as he stood before her. He finally gave up and sighed.

"No, I'm not okay. Bella, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About the whole you need to step up or step down and everything. I just couldn't just stand there and watch you look helpless. I just couldn't take it. I-I" He broke off and Bella ran over to hug him. He sighed and hugged her back tightly "I just don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend, Bells"

"I understand, Pietro. You were just trying to help in the only way you knew how. By being a jack-ass" she said. Pietro laughed at her choice of words, but it still didn't comfort him. "Lighten up. It'll be alright"

"Will it, Bells? Will it be alright" he asked. Bella thought for a minute unsure of whether or not it would be alright, then made a decision.

"Yes, Pietro. It will be alright. This I swear" she said fiercely. Pietro stared at his best friend in awe and hugged her once more.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you" he said. She pulled away and gave him a warm smile.

"No problem" she said "Now go get ready" Pietro nodded and ran to his room to go get his uniform on. Bella sighed and looked around her room, thinking about what Prof. X had told her. _Divided we stand, divided we fall but united we stand united we win. And if we fail, we fail united._ She repeated the words constantly in her head and sighed. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed Lec's Yang's pendant, then left her room.

Pietro ran from Bella's room to his and dressed quickly. He put on his blue and white uniform, then walked out his room. He paused in front of Wanda's room and pressed his ear to the door. You can't be serious man, he thought then opened the door confirming his suspicions. There was Wanda sitting on her bed crying. Wanda looked up startled and then glared.

"What do you want" she demanded, trying to keep up her annoyed façade with her brother. Pietro frowned and ran over to his sister, crushing her in a hug. Wanda was caught off guard by his actions, but eventually started to cry into his chest. Pietro tried to stroke her hair, but it was hard because of her hairpiece. After a while he gave up on that and just settled for her arm. They just sat for a while until Launa and Eric stopped by Wanda's door.

"Pietro. Wanda" he asked astounded. Never had he seen his two kids act lovingly towards one another in anyway. So needless to say he was shocked. Launa, on the other hand, knew that her brother and sister loved each other, but just need some motivation to show it. Unfortunately, she never thought that this would be the way they'd do it. She ran over to them and hugged them as well. Pietro pulled Launa on to his lap and hugged his sisters tightly, while Wanda went back to crying. Eric just stood there staring at his children as his thoughts roamed. They were only acting like this because they knew that there was a chance that someone would not survive. Maybe even no one at all. And just that thought shook every single thought in his body. Eric walked stiffly over to his children and dropped on his knees in front of them.

"Father" Wanda choked out. Eric looked at his children and then hugged them tight. They hugged their father scared for their lives as well as their friends. They knew nothing of the outcome or the fight that would happen, they just knew that the result would not be pretty. So they clung to each other and held one another close hoping that everything would turn out all right.

Mean while Storm stood on the ceiling of the Mansion. The winds blew harsh and heavy, creating a cloud of fog that would cover them when it time to fly. She didn't hear the door open and Logan sneaking up behind her.

"Boo" he screamed and she jumped. She turned around to see Logan smiling in his black and yellow uniform. She took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"That wasn't funny, Logan. You almost gave me a heart attack" she contradicted

"Awww, you know I'm just messin with ya. I'm sorry" he chuckled. Storm rolled her eyes and went back to looking over the Mansion "Come on, Storm. I'm just trying to get ya to lighten up is all" Storm turned around to look at an apologetic Logan and she couldn't help the sudden sob that rose in her throat. Logan stared at Storm confused and pulled her to his chest. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'. Don't worry"

"I can't help _but_ worry. I mean, I know I should think more positively but I just can't" she exclaimed. Logan shushed her and patted her back.

"It'll be alright, I swear" he said and kissed her forehead. Storm was caught off guard by his gesture but shrugged it off. She knew Logan for a long time now. Storm would have knew if something was going on between them… right? "Come on. Let's go check on the others" he said pulling her out of her revere. Logan wasn't sure why he kissed Storm's forehead, but he did anyways and know was confused. Storm was his best friend and loved her like family. He did love her like family, didn't he? He considered he and Storm to be close confidants, but could they have meant to be more? He decided to push the thought aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. But with the task at hand, maybe he _should_ consider those thoughts, seeing as they might be his last.

Downstairs, in the sub levels of the Mansion, the Cullens and Volturi stepped out of the changing rooms in their uniforms. The Volturi had on the black leather suits, while the Cullens had on the yellow and black uniforms. They were greeted by Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean. Scott had on a black suit with a yellow X in the center with yellow boots and yellow knee guards. While Jean had on a black suit as well, but her's had a green triangular shape going downwards with a black headpiece to improve her telepathy. Professor X smiled at them and sighed. He pushed away memories of his young X-Men and tried to focus. Edward saw this and cocked his head to the side confused. Prof. X sighed figuring he'd better explain.

"you all" he said gesturing towards the Cullens "have on the same uniforms that my very first X-Men wore when they first began. While you all" he gestured to the Volturi "have on the same uniforms they wore as official X-Men"

"Well, we have the honor of being able to wear them" Carlisle said

"Actually, they _are _the same uniforms. We thought we bring them with us to keep the memory alive" Jean admitted sheepishly "Rosalie and Renata are wearing mine. Esme and Heidi have Storm's. Emmett, Felix and Demetri have Hank's on. Carlisle and Jasper are wearing Warren's. While Edward is wearing Scott's. While Jane and Alice have on Kitty's old one, while Alec is wearing Bobby's old one"

"wait a minute, Bobby started when he was like ten. How could his uniform survive all these years" Scott asked

"I did a little renovations" Jean shrugged

"That most have been more than a little" Scott mumbled

"Well, anyways we are proud to wear these" Aro said

"so when do we get our own" Emmett asked

"They should be in at least, oh I don't know? Five years" They turned to see Logan, Storm and Bella walking toward them, each in their own personalized uniforms. Logan and Bella's were similar to everyone else's except for Storm. Her's was completely while from head to toe with a cape that attached to her wrists.

"you have to graduate before you get your own personalized uniform, Emmett" Scott explained

"You mean I have to go to school all over again" he demanded

"Not exactly. We'd most likely just put you on the level you'd be on for the next semester except that yours would be advanced like everyone else's. And instead of Gym, you'd have Danger Room sessions at least every other week. You wouldn't have health, you'd have Mutant Bio. Other than that you'd have the same thing like you normally would" Strom explained

"This way you don't have to go to an old boring college like everyone else" Logan added

"I wouldn't" Em asked

"What would we put down for job applications, if we'd get one" Alice asked

"you guys, I think you fail to see something' Scott chuckled

"What" Felix asked

"The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is an _actual_ boarding school. To the public it's a high prep boarding school that goes from kindergarten to well, college. Though in truth it's a boarding school for mutants. You learn the same thing as you would in school, except more advanced and a few extras. We do go by the whole school board system, ya know" Bella said walking over towards Edward.

"You do? But isn't that dangerous" Edward asked concerned

"Not really. Since I do have a certain… _influence_ on the school board" Prof. X said slyly.

"So you see, you all could attend here for college, just like Bella and the others are doing, right" Storm said and Bella nodded

"We're going to be taking our college courses and graduate here just like we would normally do if we went to any other college" Bella said

"What about if you want to get your degree" Esme asked

"We can either get it here or at any college who offers it" Bella shrugged "The Institute allows us to get our degrees here as well. Besides it's just like when we go to public school. We can in truth just stay here, but instead we go to public school and try to blend in"

"Hmmm… interesting" Aro mused "But we'll deal with that later. Let us focus on the task at hand"

"Right. Bella, Scott I need you to call together your teams in at least half an hour" Prof. X instructed "That should give us some time to make sure everything is in check"

"Right. Let's go jean" Scott said. Jean nodded and waved to the others and kissed Bella good bye on the forehead. Instead of it being a motherly gesture as it should have been, it felt more like a departure. But that was silly. They would see each other in half an hour. Unless it meant that they were going to fail. Or worse. Jean was going to lose Bella forever. Bella felt an odd feeling when jean kissed her forehead and the gesture sent a cold tingle down Bella's spine. She stared up at her mother who was staring at her. Jean clutched Bella to her chest and Bella clinged on to Jean for dear life. They had no idea what was causing them to act like this but they couldn't care. All they could focus on was the strange connection they were feeling.

When they pulled away the atmosphere around them was visibly different. No longer where they Jean and Bella, two teammates who missed out on each other's live due to a misunderstanding. Instead they were mother and daughter, two people who could never be separated for too long. But what did that mean for them? Pushing it to the side, they both smiled at each other and Jean left with Scott.

"Wanna come help me" Bella said finally breaking the silence turning to Edward

"Sure. What was that" he asked

"I'm not sure" she answered truthfully then remembered something. Turning to Jasper, she pulled out Lec's Yang pendant and handed it to him. He took and stared at her uncomprehending "It's Lec's. I think it should help you and her"

"I can't" he said trying to give it back to her

"You can. I trust you, Jasper. Lec trust you" she said. Jasper stared at the pendant then Alice and then Bella. He took a deep breath and put the pendant around his neck since he didn't have any pockets. Bella smiled at Jasper and gave him a hug. He hugged back and sighed. When he pulled away he felt more confident and truly believed that they could win this. Alice saw hope in her mate's eyes and mouthed thank you to Bella. Bella walked over and hugged the pixie vampire and tried not lose it. When they pulled away Alice looked as if she wasn't trying to lose it either. Alice waved to Bella and Edward who were walking off hand in hand.

Once they were out of sight, Edward turned Bella to face him and crushed his lips to hers. Bella kissed back in the same urgency understanding that this might be their last. When they pulled away, Bella took off her Ying pendant and held it in front of Edward.

"This has part of me in it. And I want you to have it. I'll be fine without it, I just want you to have part of me with you if we get separated" she explained. Edward stared at the pendant long and hard before taking it and putting it on. Edward looked at Bella and saw the most amazing thing. He wasn't just staring at Bella, but in a way he was also staring at her soul. It was bright and full of hope and love. Edward stared at her before looking back at Bella. Bella kissed Edward again with compassion and love. She hoped that this moment would never end, but knew that it had to. When she pulled away she snuggled her face into his chest and hugged him tight.

"I love you. forever" she murmured

"you are my life now" he said kissing the top of her head.

Mean while Alec had wandered off, looking around the sublevel of the Mansion when he came across a big door where the sound of fighting was happening. Confused Alec bent down to look in what he thought was a peephole to see what was happening. Instead a computer said his name and opened the doors revealing a room with Reagan standing in the middle.

"Oh for the love of chocolate" she exclaimed turning around to see who the intruder was. She was planning to see bobby or Gambit or one of the boys, but instead she found Alec with his jaw hanging open. Reagan shook her head and walked towards him. "you know it's impolite to stare" she said closing his mouth. Alec cleared his throat looking ashamed. What could he say? There was Reagan wearing a black suit. Except that there was a open slant that went down from her chest to her stomach. Not to mention the black metal neck brace around her neck and guns in her holster at her hips. She looked sexy and he was a guy after all damn it! "You okay there" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine. What makes you ask that" he said finally gaining composure but not looking at her.

"Maybe cause your acting dumber than usual" she said. Alec turned around to growl at her but instead just stared at her. It wasn't his fault the only sexy girl he ever meet and actually appealed to him was Reagan! He didn't know how to act right now. Reagan stared at Alec flustered and confused state. What the hell is his problem, she thought.

"Once again, impolite to stare" she said "Are you sure you're okay" Alec cleared his throat again and looked away from her.

"yeah fine" he said

"Awww, is somebody afraid of Reagan" she teased

"No" he growled which was a mistake. Now they were chest to chest and face to face.

"Then what" she asked. They were so close that her breath fanned out on his face.

"Nothing. Just be careful in here" he grumbled. Without even considering what he was doing, he kissed Reagan on the cheek and ran out of the Danger Room. What the fuck, they both thought. Reagan put her hand on the cheek that Alec kissed and just stood there. While Alec slumped down on the hallway floor and placed his gloved hand on his mouth. What did you do to me, they thought at the same time again. Reagan shook her head of what had happened and tried to focus on the Danger Room.

"Run Stimulation 24" she called out to the Danger Room

"_Running Stimulation 24" _the Danger Room responded and Reagan picked up where she left off. While Alec decided to forget about what happen as well. It's nothing serious, he thought, it's just how it is with Lec and Jasper. Though something inside him told him he may be wrong. And he felt… _happy_. But he shook it off and ran off to meet Evan. While he was running, he ran by Marcus. Marcus felt a connection leading Alec back towards the Danger Room where Reagan was. Poor children, he thought, they're just as bad as Kurt and Wanda.

Speaking of those two, Kurt was pacing outside of Wanda's room. He had heard her crying earlier, then heard Pietro, Launa and Eric come in and comfort her. He walked back and forth because he knew it was a bad sign for Pietro and Wanda to show any emotion towards one another. He finally decided to knock on the door when it swung open revealing a red eyed Wanda.

"Hi Kurt. What's up" she sniffed

"Ummm… just checking to see if you're okay" he stuttered

"And why wouldn't I be" she asked enraged. She hated of being thought of some damsel in distress and Kurt knew that.

"I heard you crying earlier and-"

"That doesn't mean something's wrong. I could be crying about something else" she protested. Kurt looked around nervously, not sure of what to do anymore. "Well, if that's all you want, good-bye" and she slammed the door in his face.

Oh man, he thought to himself. Why couldn't he just man up about it and tell her he felt? Every time he wanted to say it he chickened out or someone came in. Kurt shook his head. No, he thought, I _will_ tell Wanda how I feel.

Wanda stared at her door and sighed. She shouldn't have done that to Kurt, he was trying to make sure she was okay, but instead she yelled at him. She was just so upset and lost control over her emotions. Come on, she actually cried on _Pietro's_ shoulder and he just _comforted_ her. They loved each other dearly, but always kept the relationship based on their annoyance for one another. But they had actually relied on each other for comfort, something they had never done before. How else was she supposed to react? Happy was out. How could she be happy about crying to her brother? Anger didn't really make much sense. Pietro had tried to comfort her, after all. Confusion was acceptable. The gesture of sibling love was something they had never done before. Sibling rivalry… well, you get the point. Wanda sighed and decided she better go find Kurt. She opened the door to see Kurt's back facing her.

"Kurt" she said. Kurt turned around and walked towards her, then did something that shocked them both. Kurt cradled her face and kissed Wanda tenderly. Wanda was taken by surprise at first but then kissed him back lovingly. They kissed each for a while then pulled away.

"I love you" he whispered. Wanda stared at him and felt tears prick at her eyes. She hugged him close.

"I love you too Kurt" she whispered into his chest. The hugged each other close and Wanda started to cry again.

Rogue was walking down the hallway when she came across Gambit. They stood there and stared at each other uncomfortably. It was only last month when they decided that they wouldn't try to be a couple. But now, they didn't know what to do when they were alone with each other. Gambit looked away when he saw Kurt and Wanda hugging one another passionately. Rogue looked in the same direction and gaped. She saw Gambit open his mouth and she ran over clamping her gloved hand over her mouth. She dragged him down the hallway away from Kurt and Wanda.

Once they were away from them, Rogue removed her hand from his mouth and stood there. She had always knew that Kurt liked Wanda and Wanda liked Kurt, but never thought that they would finally say something about it.

"Whoa" Rogue said finally

"I never thought I'd see the day" Gambit murmured

"And why do you say that" she demanded defensively over her brother. She and Kurt weren't actual siblings, but they were close.

"I just mean that I'd never thought that they'd finally admit they like each other, is all" he said "I mean, they deny it every time someone mentions it"

"Oh, I guess so" she said. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and Gambit scratched the back of his head.

"So, how are you" he asked breaking the awkward silence

"What do you mean? You see me every day" she demanded

"I know. But it's not like we talk anymore" he said quietly

"Yeah well, I thought that's what we decided" she said indifferently

"It was. I just didn't realize that we wouldn't talk to each other at _all"_ he explained "It's not like we even say 'hey' anymore"

"Yeah well…" she trailed off "Listen, I know it seems weird but we'll get used to it"

"And what if we don't" he asked

"I-I don't know" she sighed giving up "It's just that it's complicated. I don't want to be in a relationship-"

"Where you can't even touch someone, I know" he finished exasperated. Rogue looked away and Gambit sighed. This was harder for her than it was for him. She was, after all, the one who couldn't touch anyone. "I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just hard for me too, chere. I know how you feel about this and I'm trying to respect that, honest"

"yea, I know. I guess it's just weird not doing what's usual for us" she sighed

"Well, how about we do what's usual for us. If that's alright with you, of course. I don't want to do anything you don't want to" he asked. Rogue thought about that for a minute undeceive. She did want to have a relationship with Gambit but she didn't want to lose out on the ability to touch "It doesn't have to be like a serious relationship. It can be however you want" he added. He could care less how the relationship was he just wanted Rogue back. Rogue thought about this and smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way" she said. Gambit smiled widely and hugged Rogue tightly.

"It'll work out this time, I promise" he said. Rogue looked up at him and smiled.

In the West Wing of the Mansion, Peter sat in his room talking to Illyana. He decided that he should talk to her before they went on their mission. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen, so he decided to call his sister.

"No, everything's fine" he said

"are you sure? You sound kind of strained. Is Kitty alright" his sister asked concerned for her brother and his friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're about to go on a mission is all" he reassured her

"Is Kitty okay" she asked. Illyana loved and adored Kitty. She saw her as a big sister and a person she could count on. She also saw how much Kitty loved her brother and that made her genuinely happy.

"Actually, I haven't seen her since we got home this afternoon. But I'm pretty sure she's okay. Hey, I'll talk to you later" he said

"Yeah sure. Tell Kitty and the others I said hey" she said

"Will do. I love you Illyana" he said

"Love you too Peter. Bye-bye" she said

"See ya" he hung up his cell phone and looked around the room. Where is my Little One, he thought to himself. He got up and decided to look in Kitty's room first.

Kitty paced in her room, unsure what to do. She could always go see Alice, but she was most likely busy comforting Jasper. She could go check on Jane, but she was most likely going over their plan of action. So there she was pacing in her room trying to find something to do. She decided to listen to some music, but couldn't decide what to listen to. Then Kitty remembered a song Peter had recommended to her. Kitty wasn't a big fan of the band _Breaking Benjamin_, but she had heard Peter listening to it and the snare of drums and loud beats seemed like a good idea. She decided to go on to YouTube and look for a song, but wasn't sure which one to chose. She looked on the list of songs they had and found one that looked promising. The song was called _I Will Not Bow_, and it seemed like a good one. She clicked on one video that looked good and turned the music up loud.

After listening to the song repeatedly, Kitty had memorized the lyrics, music, chords, and notes to the song. She had to admit, that _Breaking Benjamin_ was a pretty good band and that she'd have to thank Peter for suggesting it. She replayed the song for the fourteenth time and started to sing along.

Peter approached Kitty's door and was shocked to hear the opening verse to _I Will Not Bow_ by _Breaking Benjamin_. He knew Kitty didn't like them and didn't understand why she was listening to them. He opened the door and was surprised to see the sight before him. There was Kitty moving to the beat of the song and her high soprano voice singing along with the words.

"Little One" he called out. Kitty paused the song and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey. I was just um listening to that band you suggested. And with everything that was going to happen that song seemed perfect" she explained. Peter smiled and walked towards her. He picked her up, causing her to squeal, and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright Little One. I promise" he reassured her

"Are you sure" she asked quietly

"No. I'm positive" he said. Kitty looked up at Peter and smiled then kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too. Oh, that reminds me. Illyana asked about you" he said. She squealed then slapped his chest hard "Owww! What was that for Little One"

"For not telling me and letting me talk to her" she said. Peter laughed and threw her in the air and caught her easily "Christ Peter! You know it freaks me when you do that"

"What don't you trust me to catch you" he asked amused

"I do" she said

"Then there shouldn't be a problem" he said tossing her in the air and catching her again

"I know but it still freaks me out" she pouted

"Awww" he said kissing away her pout "I won't do it again"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Right after this one' he said quickly and did it again before she could protest then gave her a quick kiss. She sighed giving up knowing that there was no way she could win this argument. Peter saw surrender in her face and kissed her once more then put her down.

"Come on. Let's go see if the others need something" he said

"Okey dokey" she agreed and they walked away hand in hand.

Jean stared at the sky on the balcony when she heard Scott walk up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked up to her.

"Hey there" he said

"Hey there yourself. What's up" she asked

"Nothing. I was going to ask you the same thing" he said

"I'm fine" she said

"Are you sure? When you hugged Bella in the sublevel, you seemed kinda sullen. As if you were scared about something" he said

"Oh" Jean said. She didn't know what to tell him. That she felt as if she was going to lose their daughter? That she felt she was going to lose everything she had ever come to love? Jean shook her head and thought she was being silly. Surely she should be able to tell Scott this. Scott was her husband after all and has been for 17 years now, she should be able to tell him. But yet she felt like she couldn't and decided to lie. "Everything's fine. I guess I'm a little paranoid"

"You sure? You know you've seemed a little off since that attack at the hospital. And every time you have a nightmare the bed shakes" he said "What are you not telling me, Jean"

"Nothing. I told you Scott, I'm most likely getting paranoid by the situation" she said "Listen I'm gonna go check on the others" She walked away before Scott could stop her and passed Emma. Emma and Jean got along well and could always trust her when it came down to Scott. Now she needed her to something that was going to the most painful thing she has ever had to do in her life.

"Emma" she called. Emma turned around and smiled.

"Hello Jean. What can I do for you" Emma asked. She took in jean's painful expression and looked confused "Is something the matter" Jean looked at Emma and hugged her close. Emma hugged Jean back and pulled away to stare at her. "You know everything will be alright"

"I know. But in case it isn't, promise me you'll look out after Scott, Bella and Lec for me" she asked. Emma stared at Jean astounded and uncomprehending. What was she implying "Please, Emma. I trust you"

"Jean what are you implying here" Emma stuttered

"Just take care of them Emma. That's all I'm asking for" Jean said "I know you can. Scott and Bella love you, just like Lec will"

"Yes, I'm sure of that. But I'm not their mother or wife. _You _are, Jean. What is going with you and what are you hiding from your thoughts" Emma demanded. She was a telepath just like Jean, not as strong as she is but strong enough to see what was going through her mind… if Jean wasn't hiding it.

"Nothing, Emma. I'm just scared and I need to make sure if something happens there won't be an empty space where I should be is all" she said simply.

"Jean, if there was something to happen to you- God forbid- I would never be able to take your place. What is going on with you" Emma demanded again. What is wrong with you Jean, she thought.

"Nothing, just paranoid I suppose. I know you can't replace me, I just want you to be there if I can't" Jean said "Now promise me"

"Jean-"

"Promise me, Emma" she demanded

"I-I promise Jean" Emma stuttered

"Good" she said and walked away.

"What is going on" she said staring after Jean's retreating figure. Maybe I should talk to Scott, she thought and walked over to where she traced Scott's thoughts. She walked over to the balcony where Scott was. "Scott"

"Hey Emma. You okay" he asked

"It's-it's Jean. She came up to me and made me-well more like demanded me- to promise her that if something happened to her, that I would look after you, Bella and Lec. That I should try and to be here if she can't. It was so bizarre and she was hiding whatever was on her mind and she just left! Scott, I'm worried about her"

Scott stared at Emma startled by what she had told him. What was Jean trying to tell them? That there was a chance that Jean may not survive this and that she wanted Emma to try to take her place as their mother and wife? Emma thought about why Jean would being doing this in the first place when a thought came to her. Was jean _leaving _them? _Permantly_? Emma shook away the thought and considered herself being ridiculous. But what else _was _there? Jean asking Emma to take her place if something happened, her acting weird around Scott and not explaining to her what was going on in her head, and her odd display of affection towards Bella? What else could there possibly be?

"Scott, I think Jean's preparing us" Emma whispered

"Preparing us for what" he asked. Emma just stared at him quietly and then realization came across his face. "No" he growled

"What else could it be Scott" she said

"No. I refuse to believe it" he said

"It's the only possibility that we have" she said

"No. I won't believe it. I don't believe that Jean will die" he said

* * *

**Seriously guys! please don't kill me!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, seriously DON'T KILL ME! I have my reasons for this and I swear. it's for the possible sequel that i will put up after the epilogue with you will try to kill me for also. but you will love me again! this I swear! and this chapter was inspired by Flyleaf's 'Again'. Check it out on youtube it's awesome. so without further a due let the reasons to kill me and hatred begin... **

* * *

Chapter 17 Again

Third POV

_Previously…_

"_No. I refuse to believe it" he said_

"_It's the only possibility that we have" she said_

"_No. I won't believe it. I don't believe that Jean will die" he said_

"I'm sorry, Scott. I don't it want to be true. I really don't, but else is there" she said. Scott shook his head in denial. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jean was preparing them for her possible death. It made no sense to him. Why would Jean be doing this to them? To Scott? Didn't she love him at all? Didn't she care about him? About their kids? Scott shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"No. I don't believe you Emma. There has to be something else" he said walking away

"Where are you going" Emma called.

"The professor. He'll know what's happening" he called over his shoulder. Emma sighed and thought that she'd better go follow him, but decided to put on her uniform first.

E POV

Bella and I walked to upstairs to the garage to meet everyone else. Bella hadn't said much because I knew that she didn't want me or my family to fight. Not even the Volturi for that matter and I knew she was scared for everyone. I tried to reassure her that everything would be alright, but shook her head and mumbled about incoherent things.

"Bella are you sure you're okay" I asked again and she sighed.

"I'm fine Edward" she sighed. She mumbled about me needing to stop worrying and relaxed.

"Your one to talk" I muttered and she looked at me then looked away. It was my turn to sigh and lifted her face to look at me. "I'm sorry Bella but it pains me to see you in so much pain. I'm just worried about you"

"I know I know. I'm just scared is all" she said pulling at her ponytail. I took her hands in mine and kissed them tenderly.

"I promise you it'll be alright. Nothing will happen to you" I said

"What about you. And your family. Or the Volturi" she asked and I sighed again

"Bella my family and the Volturi can handle themselves" I said

"And what about you, huh? Because if you get hurt not only will I be worried about you and I'll feel guilty" she sighed

"I'll be fine. And why would you feel guilty" I asked

"Because, it's my fault that you would get hurt" she pouted

"Bella" I said. She looked up at me and I kissed her cheek. She snuggled into my hand and sighed. "You are my first priority. You are my number one reason to be alive or whatever that I am. Most of all, you're my one and only. You're my Bella"

"I know, just like you're my Edward" she said and I smiled. I am _her_ Edward and she's _my _Bella.

"Good, so now you understand" and I was confused.

"Edward, I'm your Bella and you're my Edward. Now picture yourself in _my_ position. Picture yourself seeing me go to fight for you. Now do _you_ understand". I shifted uncomfortably and she smiled grimly as she realized that I knew she was right. I sighed and dropped my gaze to her.

"I suppose I do see your point. But you don't have to worry about me" I said. She frowned at me and glared at me.

"Fine. Since I'm you won't get hurt and you're so sure that nothing will happen to me' she hissed

"Because nothing won't happen to you. I'll make sure of it" I said smirking. She glared at me harder now and her words came out hard and menacing.

"Oh really? Well what happens if you can't protect me, huh? What if I get hurt" she hissed and winced. She had a point, though it was not likely that it would happen, she _did _have a point. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was harsh and uncalled for. But seriously, Edward. You _can't_ protect me from everything and I will get hurt"

"I suppose you do have a point" I sighed. She half smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. It's just that I need you to understand that you always can't protect me" she sighed

"You right. But I can try" I said. She shook her head at me and chuckled humorlessly.

"You're a lost cause" she mumbled and I kissed her cheek. We had finally reached the first floor when we heard Jean call us. I turned around to see her at the top of the stairs looking at us. I smiled at Jean and she she smiled back though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ummm… I'd better let you two talk" I said turning to walk away

"Actually, I need to speak with you, Edward" she said coming towards us. Bella and I exchanged glances confused.

"Uh, okay" I said and kissed Bella on her cheek. She looked cautiously between me and Jean, then stared at Jean suspiciously. Jean smiled at her reassuringly and Bella smiled back warily.

"I'll see you guys later" she mumbled then walked off. I turned to Jean who was staring at Bella's retreating figure.

"So what's up Jean" I asked. She turned towards me and smiled.

"I need you to do something very important for me, Edward. Something extremely important" she said seriously

"Uh, sure. What is it"

"If something happens to me, I need you to look after Bella" she said. What wait?!

"Jean! What are you talking about? Nothing's going to happen to you! How could you even think that" I demanded

"I have my reasons Edward-"

"And your reasons include having me promise you to take care of Bella if something happens to you" I scoffed "Jean, what is going on? Do you know something that I don't"

"No. Of course not" she said hesitantly. I racked her brain to look for something and found nothing. Wait a minute, she _is _hiding something! But what?

"Jean, I know your hiding something from me. What is it that you know and aren't telling us" I asked

"Nothing. I just want you to take care of Bella in case something happens to me is all. Is that so much to ask for" she asked

"Yes it is. Especially when you're asking me to do it in case something happens to you" I said "Jean, you can't seriously expect me to comply to that"

"Actually, I do" she said

"I mean, I will always look after Bella-"

"Then what's the problem" she demanded

"That you're asking me to do it if something happens to you! That's the problem" I yelled

"Listen, Edward. Just promise me. Please" she begged

"Fine. I promise. But I'm telling you nothing is going to happen to you" I sighed

"We'll see' she snapped and walked away.

"Jean. Jean" I called after her but she was out of sight. I sighed and threw my hands in the air in frustration. Why is she doing this? I shook my head and decided to go look for Bella.

B POV

"WHAT" I shrieked. Emma looked at me sympathetically and I just stared at her. What is she saying? "Are you trying to tell me that Jean is going to _die_, Emma"

"Maybe. Either that or she thinks she is" she said

"I-I'm mean … what?! This makes no sense! Why would she be doing this? Thinking this? Doesn't she realize how much we love her" I screamed

"I'm not sure, Bella. She's been hiding whatever it is from me. I'm sorry, I really am" she said

"I'm mean. It just doesn't make sense" I screeched "Where's Scott"

"He went to the Professor"

"Come on" I said then I groaned

"What's wrong" she asked worriedly

"I left Edward alone with Jean" I said

"Oh my. Let's go find him" she said

"then we're going to the Professor" I said. Emma nodded and we ran off to find Edward. I didn't take us too long. Edward must have been looking for me because he was coming up the stairs.

"Edward" I called and he ran towards us "what did she say'

"She had me promise to look after you if something happened to her" he sighed

"Just like she had me do" Emma said. Edward stared at her shocked.

"She had you do the same" he asked bewildered and she nodded her head. "What is going on with her"

"I don't know, but that's what we're going to find out" I said. They nodded their head and we went to go find Scott and Prof. X.

We had walked all the way back down to the sublevel where we found them arguing. Prof. x turned to look at me and Scott followed his gaze. Scott took in my angry expression and glared at Emma.

"You told her" he hissed

"Well, I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to keep something like this from her. Jean is her mother after all" Emma said

"Besides with the conversation Jean had with me, I would have told her" Edward added

"Don't tell me she talked to you too" Scott groaned and Edward just nodded.

"Has anyone seen Jean" I turned to see a frustrated Logan and Jasper trailed by a confused Alice.

"Yeah we have" Scott said "Please, _please_ tell me she didn't talk to you guys to. Please"

"Well I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but she did" Jasper said "what do you mean 'she didn't talk to us too'"

"Jean has asked Edward and I to take care of Scott and Bella" Emma said. Logan and Jasper exchanged glances and looked back at us.

"That's exactly what Jean told us" Jasper said "She asked me to look after Lec"

"Yeah, she just made me promise to always be there you guys" Logan added

"do you think that there's something wrong with Jean" Alice asked quietly

"Yes. I think that Jean may be either telling us she's going to die or that she thinks that she will"

"what did you just say, Frost" Logan growled. Logan loved Jean almost as much as Scott did. And when it came down to Jean's safety, he went crazy. Mixed with the fact that he called Emma by her last name is _not _good.

"Calm down, Logan. It's just a theory. I'm not saying that's what she's going to do, but just what she seems to be implying" Emma said defensively. Logan seemed to relax and I guessed that Jasper was helping in that.

"Well whatever it is we need to find out. Let's find Jean" Prof. X said. We were turning around to leave when Alice and Edward gasped.

"Alice" he whispered "what"

"I-I don't know" she said and fell to her knees.

"Alice, darlin' what did you see" Jasper asked bending down next to her

"WE need to call everyone together. Now" Alice said. Logan and Emma ran to go get everyone together and we stared at Alice.

"Alice, what did you see' I asked

"It can't be right. I'm wrong. I have to be. They're messing with my visions" she mumbled "there is no way that could have happened'

"Alice? Edward what did she see" I asked but he just stood there rocking and shaking his head back and forth, mumbling about how Alice was wrong.

"What did Alice see" Scott asked

"I'm not right. It's not going to happen" Alice whispered.

"Jasper, take Alice to the War Room" Prof. x ordered. Jasper nodded and picked up Alice then ran to the War Room.

"Did you see it" Scott asked and Prof. X shook his head. I sighed and pulled at my ponytail.

"Edward" I said and he looked up at me with hooded eyes "What did Alice see"

"She's not right. She can't be" he mumbled "Alice is wrong. She has to be wrong"

"I don't care whether she's wrong or not, I just want to know what she saw" I pleaded

"Everyone's in the War Room" Emma said walking towards us. Edward looked up, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the War Room.

We walked inside and I saw everyone huddled around Alice. Then I noticed Jean was gone.

"Where's Jean" I asked. Everyone took their eyes off of Alice and looked around.

"I'm wrong. I have to be wrong" Alice mumbled

"You're wrong about what, Alice? What did you see" Esme begged.

"It was the place where Sinister has Lec and Amanda. He was talking to them, when Jean walked in"

"What" Scott asked

"She-she walked in and- and she… she" Alice broke off and turned into Jasper's shoulder sobbing.

"Alice" he asked worried

"Jean offered him a trade" Edward said in a monotone "She said that if he let go Lec and Amanda unharmed, she would let him take her willingly"

"What? No… no. she-she couldn't have" I whispered

"Alice is wrong Bella" he told me though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I am wrong, Bella. I have to be wrong. She would never-" Alice was cut off and stared at the door. WE followed her gaze and gasped. There was Lec supporting a worn out Amanda crying. "Say, I'm wrong" Alice whispered "Tell me I'm wrong Lec! Please"

"she- I… I couldn't. she wouldn't" Lec dropped to her knees and cried. I ran to her side and held her.

"Lec, what happened" Carlisle asked

"Alice- Alice is right" she said

* * *

**I'm sorry!!! i had to! it's for possible future sequel! DON'T KILL ME!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm gonna get murdered by the end of this, aren't i? the answer: yes, yes I am. I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry for the sad epilogue as well! please don't kill me! I have something very interesting installed for the possible sequel if you do! :) this chapter was inspired by Paramore's 'Turn It Off'. If you don't kill me, I'll post the lyrics up on my wall! And with out further pleas to spare my life...**

* * *

Chapter 18 Turn It Off

_Previously…_

"_I am wrong, Bella. I have to be wrong. She would never-" Alice paused and stared at the door. We followed her gaze and gasped. There was Lec supporting a worn out Amanda crying. "Say I'm wrong" Alice whispered "Tell me I'm wrong Lec! Please"_

"_she-I… I couldn't. she wouldn't" Lec dropped to her knees and cried. I ran to her side and held her._

"_Lec, what happened" Carlisle asked_

"_Alice- Alice is right" she said_

A POV

When I had the vision of Jean surrendering herself to Sinister, I knew immediately I was wrong. That they were doing something to my visions and that wasn't what was happening. But then as I looked at the door to escape everyone gazes on me, I saw them.

It was Lec supporting Amanda and she was crying. I could hear from Amanda's heart beat that she wasn't dead and that I was right. I. Was. _Right_. Jean had actually surrendered to Sinister to save them. I heard a fist slam into the table but I didn't care. I. Was. Right. And for the first time since I became a vampire and realized I was physic, I wanted to be wrong.

Le POV

When I saw Alice look at me, I knew she had seen what had happened and told the others. I knew she was hoping that she was wrong. I could tell that she hated the fact that she was right and it pained her to be right. I heard a fist connect to a table and looked to see it was Jane fuming.

"This makes no sense" she screeched "He wanted Bella and Lec, why did he allow this idiotic trade for Jean"

"Because Sinister wanted Jean originally" Storm whispered "But he knew we would never get to her"

"So he went for Bella and Lec instead" Emmett said

"Exactly, but when Jean went ad surrendered himself to him-' Storm was cut off by the sob that broke out. Logan ran over to her and hugged her.

"I still don't understand" Aro said "Was this a plot to get Bella and Lec or Jean". We all stared at him and thought about it. Was this for me and Bella or for Jean?

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to go find Jean" Scott said.

"What about Amanda" I asked

"what happened to her" Carlisle asked bending down to examine her.

"Ummm, Jean had just walked in and made her offer to Sinister. We kept yelling at her and telling her not to, when Sinister called one of his Acolytes to shut us up. So I tried fighting them off but there was too many when out of nowhere a bolt of yellow light came from behind me. I turned around to see Amanda and her hands where glowing yellow" I said

"So Amanda _is _a mutant" Reagan said and all eyes shifted on her. "Bella, Edward, Alec and I were talking about it in the car, they day you two went missing"

"Right. I thought that Amanda seemed different than most humans and wondered if there was possibility if she was a mutant"

"Well that would explain a lot. But we can worry about that later" Prof. x said "Take her to the Medical Room"

"I'll stay with her to make sure that nothing happens to her" Carlisle said picking her up

"I'll stay and help you" Esme said quietly. I could tell that she wanted to cry right now, but was trying not to lose it. They left with Amanda and headed to the Medical Room.

"Let's go before something else goes wrong" Prof. X said and we nodded. I saw Bella turned to Edward who just stood there motionless.

"Edward come on. We gotta go" she said pulling his arm.

"I'm not going to have to fulfill her promise. Nothing is going to happen" he mumbled

"I know. Now let's go with the others" she said pulling him but he didn't move "Do you want to stay here"

"No" he said quickly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes

"It will be alright, Edward. I promise" she promised him. He nodded his head and Bella turned to me. "Are you okay"

"I'm just a little shaken. Nothing that I can't handle" I shrugged. Bella stared at me intently and I sighed "I'm scared. I really am, but I can do this. I'm just gonna need your help" I stuck out my hand and she took it smiling.

"I'll help you if you help me" she asked

"Always" I promised and she hugged me. I took her into a deep hug and held her tightly. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. Everyone needed her, Edward needed her.

"Edward may need me, but you need me more. He'll understand" she whispered and pulled away from her shocked "What's wrong"

"I-I can still hear your thoughts even though the connection was broken" I stuttered

"Hmmm, your right. Well, we'll figure it out later, kay" she asked. I nodded knowing we had to focus on rescuing Jean right now. I walked outside and Storm handed me some type of clothing.

"It's your uniform" she explained seeing my confusion.

"Oh. Thanks" I murmured. She nodded and walked away. I went in the direction of the changing room and got changed. I was expecting one of the uniforms like the Cullens' or the Volturi's, but I was surprised to see that this one was personalized.

I was a black tank top with a tan jacket along with a pair of matching tan shorts. I had a pair of knee high black boots. I walked out of the changing room to be greeted by Kitty and Alice. I had a feeling they had something to do with my new uniform.

"You like it" Kitty asked

"Yeah I love it! You guys are awesome" I said hugging them

"Thanks. I figured that you'd most likely want your own uniform" Alice said

"Yeah well I love it. I feel like the girl version of Indiana Jones" I admitted

"Well, you kina do. Except cuter' Kitty said

"Thanks. I'll see you guys on the jet" they both nodded and turned to leave when I remembered something "Actually, Alice can we talk"

"Err… okay" she said. Kitty looked at us and left. Alice looked around cautiously and I giggled. She stared at me confused and I giggled even more.

"Calm down Alice. I'm not here to talk crazy to you" I said and she sighed. "I just wanted to tell you to relax. It wasn't your fault you say it"

"I-I know. It's just that… I wanted to be _wrong_! I mean to see her do that! I just wanted to be wrong so badly" she sobbed "I just wanted to be wrong for you. For Bella. For Scott"

"I know, Alice. And I don't blame you. none of us do" I said hugging her. She sighed and nestled her head into my chest.

"I'm sorry. I just never, I-" she broke off and sobbed. I shushed her and patted her spiky hair.

"It's okay. Now, pull yourself together woman" I said. She saluted me and marched to the Hanger. I laughed at her sudden enthusiasm and sighed. I had somehow magical convinced Alice to pull herself together, now I had to convince _me_ to pull it together. Well, this should be fun.

B POV

I sighed strapping myself into my seat and checked to make sure Edward was okay. He rolled his eyes at me and assured me that he was okay… _again_.

"Really Bella, I'm all strapped in perfectly fine" he said. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry" I apologized "I'm just freaking out"

"I understand, Bella. We'll get through this okay" he said hugging me.

"yeah, okay" I sighed. He kissed my forehead then turned around and started to chuckle. Before I could ask, Alice marched in like a soldier with Lec following behind. I giggled as Alice turned towards Lec, saluted her and then sat down next to Jasper. He looked at her who just smiled at him and shrugged it off. I had o admit it made me feel better and Edward smiled at me.

"Feeling a little bit better" he asked

"yes, thank you" I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me.

"It'll be alright. I swear" he assured me. I wasn't sure if I could agree with him right now, so I just nodded meekly.

An Hour Later…

"Bella, wake up. We're here" I looked up to see Edward looking down at me emotionless. I stared at him uncomprehending and he pulled a smile. It didn't reach his smile and I guessed it bothered him. Truthfully, I didn't blame him because it bothered me to be here as well. Just like everyone else.

I sighed and sat up and looked around the jet. Everyone smiled encouraging at me, trying to make me feel better and I felt like telling them to stop. My eyes finally fell on Alice, who thank God, wasn't trying to make me feel better. She smiled sheepishly and cocked her head to the side.

_Whatever happens happens, _she thought questioningly and I just nodded. She smiled at me and then frowned. _It'll be okay Bella. I swear._

I smiled at her determinedness and I felt hope. Alice smiled back at me and then gasped. She stared into space and her expression turned horrific. She snapped back to reality and stared at me terrified.

"Alice" Edward whispered hollowly. I stared at him but he didn't look at me. Instead, he stared at Alice who was staring at me.

"Alice, what did you see" Jasper asked. He looked between the three of us and then looked at Lec. "What did you see Alice"

"I'm sorry. I am _so _sorry" Alice whispered "It-it was Jean"

"What about Jean" Scott asked from the front seat.

"I don't know what it was but Jean just lost it. Something happened. I don't know what, but _something_ happened. It exploded everywhere" she whispered

"_What_ exploded everywhere" Prof. X asked

"I don't know. It just came out of nowhere" she said

"Well let's hurry up and find out" Forge said turning on the turbo jets.

Alice concentrated for a minute and then snapped her eyes open. Before anyone could ask, she spoke so quick I had to strain to her here.

"She's running. She's heading to a control room of some sorts. She hitting buttons and-" she stopped and her expression was mortified "Please, _please _tell me she is _not_ going to do that"

"Do what" Scott asked

"She's going to pull the plug. She's going to pull the Self Destruct lever" Alice whispered

"WHAT" Scott

"She can't do that" Lec

"Has she lost her mind" Logan

"NO" Storm.

I stopped registering after Storm's comment. And that's when I knew the truth. Jean _knew _she was going to have to surrender today. She _knew_ she was going to die. She _knew _this and tried to tell us to take care of ourselves. She didn't even try to tell us so we could help her. Did she _want_ to _die_? She couldn't have… could she?

I shook my head and tried to calm myself. I sighed and focused on breathing techniques I had learned a while back to calm myself. I felt Edward rub my back to help me breathe and I leaned my head back on the head rest. As soon as I started to feel relaxed, every single cell in my body was alert. It was as if it was on fire. I opened my eyes and my breathing hiked. I heard Edward shush me and rub soothing circles on my back. I closed my eyes again and focused on relaxing. It seemed a little bit more easier this time and I guessed that Edward ask Jasper to help me. I felt appreciation and I guessed Jasper felt it because I felt relaxation come to me easier.

I opened my eyes to see a empty space with a warehouse and I sighed trying to prepare myself for the worse. I stared at it intently searching for Jean's thoughts. I had covered just about the whole entire building when I had finally found her.

_Bella, I love you. Everything I've done is because I love you. You, your father, and your sister. I did it for you all because I love you,_ she thought. Before I could question her the ware house exploded and fire was everywhere. We all stared at the fire in horror.

Prof. X and Forge landed the plane a safe distance away from the fire, so we could get a good look. WE stood before the fire and just _stared_. No one made a move at all. After a few minutes of staring I feel to my knees and lost it.

I heard sobs, tears, and shouts but couldn't register anything. My mother had died because she loved us. This was her way of showing us she loved us. I couldn't focus. I barely noticed Edward hugging me and trying to comfort me. I heard him call someone. Rosalie? No, was it Renata? I think so. Wait a minute it was Rogue. But I didn't care. It wasn't my mother. It wasn't Jean. I felt something cold touch my forehead and I couldn't register what it was till I started to feel as if someone was pulling the life out of me. _Rogue_. My eyelids started to droop and my breathing picked up. I managed to mumble Jean before everything turned black.

* * *

**I'm sorry!! I beg for forgiveness from you my wonderful amazing readers!!!!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue Breaking the Habit

2 Weeks Later...

B POV

I stared at the sky and the rose I was holding, then took a deep breath. I felt the wind blow at me and it whipped my hair around my face.

"Bella" I turned around to see Edward staring intently at me.

"I- I can't do it, Edward. I can't" I said

"Yes you can and you know it" he said walking towards me and I shook my head.

"I can't Edward. I really can't Edward" I said and tried to walk away. He grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him. He bore his golden eyes into my brown ones and held my gaze. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"You _can _do this Bella. I know you can" he said

"No, I-I can't" I sighed "It's just- it's just too much"

"I know it is Bella. It's hard for us too" He said

"I know, but Edward-"

"No buts Bella. Just do it" he said. I turned around and looked in front of me, I heard him sigh "Do you want me to help you" I nodded meekly and he sighed. We walked back to where I was standing and I felt tears prick at my eyes. I turned around and Edward grabbed me. "You have to do this Bella. It's the only way you'll ever move on"

"I'll find another way" I mumbled

"Bella" he groaned and he stared at me "I know it's hard but you have to do it love. Do it for her. It's what she wants you to do"

"I know, I know" I sighed "It's just that, I can't do it. I just can't handle it"

"I know Bella, but you have to Love" I looked up at him and sighed again.

"Okay, I'll- I'll do it" I said "You'll help me right"

"Of course" he smiled. I sighed and took a deep breath. I stared at the ground since it seemed to be easier that way. I stretched out my hand that had the rose in it and tried to let go. My fingers were stiff and wouldn't move, when Edward moved his stronger hands over mine. I let him uncurl my hand and let the rose fall onto the ground.

As soon as it touched the ground I felt as if some weight had been taken off me, but not all of it. I sighed and let the tears flow free now. Edward turned me around and I cried in his chest. He held me tight and told me everything would be okay. I let him comfort me and tried to control my emotions. It was harder since Jasper wasn't here to help me since he was to busy comforting Lec. I sighed and lifted my head from his chest.

"Better" he asked

"a little" I said. He smiled and I smiled weakly at him.

"It'll be alright, Love. It'll take sometime" he said

"I guess your right" I said "Let's go". He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. WE walked away when I paused and looked back at where we had just been.

I looked at the tombstone that read 'Here Lies Jean Grey-Summers. Mother, Daughter, Sister, and Friend'. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It'll be okay" he murmured

"I guess"

"Let's go" he said pulling me away. I nodded unable to say anything and let him tow me back inside the Mansion.

Over the course of the week, I had discovered something that I never thought would have happened. I had inherited the Phoenix from her. I had never realized it until one day when I was alone. I will _never _forget that day when I had just lost all control and the Phoenix erupted. It had taken a while for me to get it back under control, but once I did I got it to stay like that for a while now.

From what I have seen from her, it's not pretty. Especially when your loved ones are around. So I made a decision to leave. I knew I was going to hurt Edward and everyone, but I had to do this. To find myself and my peace of mind. And it's kind of hard to do with my mother's tombstone in the backyard. I sighed and decided that I better hurry up and put this plan in motion. I knew this was complicated due to Alice's ability to see my future, so I had to keep her especially busy. So I told her that the stores in the mall were having a sale. Of course that sent her on her way, so she was busy.

So all I had to do was slip the letters to Edward, Lec, and Scott telling them I was leaving. I knew they were going to be pissed and have Prof. X locate me on Cerebro, so after I do that I was going to have to tamper with it so they wouldn't trace me. I know it's really sad, but what other choice do I have? And no, just telling them the truth is _not _an option. The reason why is because as soon as I tell them they're gonna go freak out on me and worry unnecessarily on me. So leaving was my only option I had.

I sighed and walked to Lec's room. I left the note on his desk and left , heading to Scott's room and left his note. Then she head to the last ad final room which pained me the most to do. I opened the door and walked into the room Edward had been occupying. I sighed, I know I was going to kill him but I had to do this. For me. I sighed and placed the letter on his light table.

I walked out of the room quickly and headed to the hanger to take the mini jet so he couldn't trace my scent on the ground.

"You know I promised your mother I watch over you. Not watch you leave" I turned around and gasped. There was Logan leaning on the jet I was going to take.

"Logan, I uh…" I stuttered "I'm busted aren't I"

"No" he said

"No" I repeated astounded

"Yeah. I'm letting you go" he said moving so I can get to the mini jet

"Is this a trick" I demanded

"No" he said

"So why are you letting me leave" I asked

"Because, I know it's killing you to be here and some other reason you're not going to tell me" he said

"You really do know me" I mumbled

"Did you tell Edward" he asked. I groaned. Of course he would ask _that_ question.

"No, I wrote a letter for him" I sighed. He looked at me skeptically and I sighed. "I couldn't tell him because he was going to try to convince me not to go and I knew I was going to give in. And I just can't do that"

"Okay" he said and I stared at him astounded

"That's it?! Just 'okay'! Nothing else" I demanded. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now Bella, whenever I'm about to leave and you catch me, do you contradict me" he asked and I shook my head "Then why should I contradict you. I know you're facing some hard stuff-and I'm not saying running away is a way to solve your problems- but going away from everyone so you can get your piece of mind, is a good way to find an answer to our problems"

I looked at Logan for a minute and hugged him.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He ruffled my hair and sighed

"Your welcome. Listen, I'll just tell the others you need some space and you went on a trip"

"You think they're going to go for it" I asked doubtfully

"No. Scott and Edward are most likely gonna beat the shit out of me, but I'll live. They'll get over it and just have to accept it if they don't. Just don't be gone too long"

"How long is two long" I asked

"A month. Two being the least" he said

"I love you Logan"

"I love you too. Now get out of here" he said walking away

"See ya" I said

"Later. And don't come back pregnant" he called over his shoulder

"Jack ass" and he just waved. I sighed and hopped in the mini jet and headed off to break the habit.

Log POV

"YOU DID WHAT" they screamed

"I don't think you guys are hard of hearing" I said

"How could you just let her leave like that" Edward asked

"She needed some space to think-"

"There's plenty of space her" Lec objected

"I know that-"

"So why did you just let her leave like that" Scott demanded

"Because-"

"No you didn't think" Emma interrupted

"Will you let me finish"

"No" they yelled

"Logan, I have let you do many things in your past and over look them, but this- this is crossing the line" Prof. x told me

"Will you listen"

"No _you_ listen" Scott said "You just let Bella go like that no questions asked. You didn't come to any of us to talk about it, Logan. You just let her leave"

"Cause she needed space to think"

"She could have done that her, Logan" Rogue shouted

"No she couldn't"

"Why not" Edward demanded

"Because, if she had come to us and told us whatever was going on in her head, you all would be breathing down her necks. And don't you dare try to deny it because you know you would" I said "She needs to break free and learn how to solve things on her own with_out_ our help and come to us if she needs it. Plus, do you really think she'll be able to think with her mother's tombstone in the backyard"

Everyone looked away from me and looked in different directions because they knew I was right.

"Despite the fact that you're right you still needed to talk to us" Prof. X said

"If I did, you all would have convinced her to stay" I said

"True but-"

"But what, Professor" I asked "She needs to figure what ever she's facing on her own. Meaning, not with our help. She has to get a taste of the real world for herself. Not from what she's heard. We can't always protect her"

"He's right" I looked Edward confused. I thought that he'd be first in line to beat my ass. "Normally, I would. But your right, she does need to do this without our help"

"Fine. But if something happens to her, I'm holding _you_ responsible" Scott warned

"Okay. Bella's a smart kid. She knows right and wrong and all that jazz. Don't worry" I assured them walking away "Oh, I already called the school. They think that she's gone to her mother's for a few months"

"MONTHS" they screamed

"At least one or two was my limit. Geez, suck it up and get over it" I said rolling my eyes "This Bella we're talking about. Not me"

"Fine" Scott huffed

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go outside for some air" I said exiting the room. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Rogue.

"She's coming back kid, stop worrying" I assured her

"You sure" she asked hesitantly

"Yes, I'm sure" I said rolling my eyes "This is Bella, not me"

"I know. I'm just worried" she admitted

"It's okay. She'll be fine" I said "She's a big girl"

"If you say so. I'll see you later" she said walking away. I waved and she waved back and smiled. I looked out the window and sighed. Good luck doing whatever you're doing, I thought seldomly, I'll miss you.


	20. AN Important

A/N: Okay, I know you guys are pissed cause I killed off Jean, but I promise it was for good reasons: now for those reason I will give you a sneak peek of the sequel: New Divide! Enjoy

I sat up and looked around confused. Where am I? Everything here was covered in ash and rubble. I coughed a little and I tried to stand up. I wobbled a little and tried to steady myself, but it was hard since everything was burned down. After I got my balance I tried to figure out what happened but nothing came to me. I tried to think back all the way to the last thing I could remember but nothing came to me. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember who _I_ am. Okay, this isn't good. I walked around and coughed a little bit more. I saw a something glint in the sun light and I walked over to it. It turned out to be a broken piece of glass. I looked at my reflection and took in my appearance.

I had long red hair and black eyes. My hair was ruffled and had some ash in it, but otherwise was very pretty. I had pale skin, though that was covered in ash as well. I looked at my outfit strangely. I had on a black suit with a green triangle going downwards and a black head piece on my head. I stretched my hand outwards to touch the glass, but it trembled and lifted from the ground. I dropped my hand and the glass dropped too. What the heck?! What was I? I had to go somewhere but I can't go anywhere with this on!

I walked over to a bush and pulled off the suit. To my relief I had on a black tank top with matching shorts on underneath and black ballet flats. I pulled off the headpiece and hide them in the bush. I stepped out and was glad the weather was nice for my attire. I walked around for a while and came upon a small town of some sorts.

I walked on the highway towards the town when I heard honking. I turned around and saw a car heading towards me. It pulled up beside me and the driver rolled down the window. When they did my head started to hurt and voice filled my head.

_That couldn't possibly be her! She's supposed to be dead_, a female thought. I didn't know how these thoughts got in my head, but I knew I wanted them out. _Now_! I clutched my head in pain and cried out.

_Oh my God! What is wrong with her_, the woman thought.

_Like we better get her to a hospital_, thought a younger girl. Ugh, why won't it stop! I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself, though it didn't really help.

"Dr. Grey? Dr. Grey can you hear me" a woman asked. Dr. Grey?

"Whose Dr. Grey"


End file.
